Love Remains The Same
by MoonlightGardenias
Summary: It took him over a year to finally convince her and another to completely get what they had. After an accident neither had ever anticipated, finding their way back won't be as easy as he'd like it to be. BB AU fic with some HA thrown in for good measure.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I know that this sort of thing has been done, but I really hope that the way I'm doing it will be different. Basically, this story is set four years into the future. Assuming that something happened several months after the now infamous kiss (aka, about now or so...), Booth and Brennan decided to pursue a relationship. I don't want to spoil the story for you, so I'll just leave it at that.**

**This first chapter is to just set up the basis of the story, so we won't really get into the actual story too much until the next one.**

**PLEASE READ: 'kay, so I started this a few weeks before the finale. Actually, I've been working on this for a few months now in between stories as I've wanted to have several chapters before actually posting. Therefore, "The Pain in the Heart" (better known as the season three finale, or the one that made Zack Gormogon's apprentice)...will not apply here. If that bothers you, I apologize. I've included Zack in this some because, well...I love him. And also because he's one of the squints, regardless of what they made him out to be in the end.--And, can I say that I'm actually glad they went back and explained that he didn't actually kill anybody, but Zack being...himself, construed it that way?**

**But basically...ignore the Zack being a killer's helper guy thing, 'kay?**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Bones. Trust me, if I did, you probably wouldn't be reading this fic, but seeing an alternate story playing on your screens. So please, don't sue.**

* * *

"The vertebral fractures suggest that the victim was pushed harshly against a hard surface. The cracked fourth and fifth vertebrae could mean that he was shoved into a container approximately the size of-"

"Slow down, Zack." Booth warned, stopping the anthropologist mid-sentence. He offered a shrug, because in truth, he felt guilty. The guy was trying to do his job, and on a normal basis, Booth wouldn't have minded all that much. Finding the killers of the victims the Jeffersonian was given was still part of his job, but he wouldn't be the first to admit the fact that it wasn't the same without her. He swallowed, stuffing a hand inside his jacket pocket.

"Booth?" Angela asked, waving a hand in front of his face to wake him from his reverie. She smiled sadly, feeling a tinge of the same distraction. Clearing her throat, she knew the investigation wouldn't get any further if they stopped to reminisce. "Okay, so is there anything from the dirt samples?"

Her comment had been directed at Hodgins, who was quick to reply. "Actually, the material is common in parts of Eastern Illinois. Hard yet moist, it's perfect for farming crops."

"Okay..." Booth said, at first not knowing what it meant. "Wait, the victim's father? He took a trip to St. Louis last month. It wouldn't be that far of a leap..."

The conversation continued as the team speculated. Angela would have possible scenarios soon, but knew that the configurations would take a while. She suggested that everyone go to lunch, but wasn't surprised when she was met with almost complete refusal. "Suit yourselves, then." She said as she grabbed her coat. "Sure that you don't want me to bring something back?"

"It depends on where you're going, Ange." Hodgins said as he stood near to the examination table.

"Booth?" She called as she was about to walk off of the platform. "Are you staying or coming?"

He shrugged as he adjusted his jacket. He had a while before the squints came to any complete conclusions, so he opted to go with her.

* * *

At the diner, Angela noted the quiet air that hung around him. She didn't have to guess why, because the whole morning was occupied with thoughts of the day one year before. "You don't have to be all dark and broody, you know."

Booth looked up in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Booth..." Angela called, this time her voice softening. "Everyone knows what today is, okay? So you don't have to go through trying to act all official about it. No one expects you to be at the top of your game so just slow down."

He shook his head, caught between wanting to tell her she was right and praying to God that she wasn't. "Are you going?" Booth asked with a hint of fear in his voice. He hated sounding vulnerable and weak, but when it came to the woman he loved, it didn't matter.

"Yes, of course. Hodgins, too. We're all going to be there Booth, don't worry." Angela reassured him.

"But what if-" Booth began, resting his face against his opened hand. "-I mean, there's a chance. I'm very aware of that. I still don't get why she had to make all of these stipulations, but they're legally binding. If it was up to me, I wouldn't do it."

"You're not doing it," Angela protested. "the doctor is. Look, I know that it'll be hard waiting to find whether or not she's gonna make it. But we both know and love her, we know how much of a fighter she is. The doctor says that she's been responding a little better now, so there's an even greater possibility that she could make it through this."

"There's always a chance, Ange." Booth replied, his voice faltering. "Parker...he had a dream last night."

"About what?" Angela inquired, almost afraid of the answer. Reaching down, she ate a fry while she eyed Booth carefully. Whatever it was, she felt that it couldn't have left that happy of a feeling.

Closing his eyes, Booth nodded. "He said that...he told me she was at the end of this hallway. She was telling him that everything would be okay, and to take care of me." He paused, laughing a little. "Leave it to Temperance to be worried about me even in a dream. Anyway, the lights started flickering, and when they finally came back on, she was gone. Parker said he started calling her name, looking in all the rooms. But no matter where he looked, she couldn't be found."

Angela sighed, reaching out to give his arm a squeeze. "You two have been through so much these past few years. I mean, it seemed like everything was normal after the Steward case, but then it just-" She stopped, shaking her head. No one needed to tell Booth. He relived the horrific scene every night in his sleep.

* * *

_-One Year Before-_

_"All I'm saying Booth, is that it's scientifically impossible for radiation to completely exit your body. With half lives, the amount gets sliced in half in completely equal time increments, but there will never be just nothing."_

_Booth's grip tightened on the steering wheel. They were on their way to dinner, and the last thing he'd wanted to hear her speaking about was the case they had been working on. "So you're saying the vic was killed by the radiation in his system."_

_"Not entirely." Temperance countered. "In his field of work, he was exposed to radiation every day. However, the amount of radiation would have decreased due to the fact that he retired three years ago."_

_"Temperance, do we really have to get into this?" Booth asked, sounding more annoyed than he liked to. "It's just...we're on our way to a nice dinner. It's the first time we've been alone on a Saturday since forever. Just sit back and have a little fun, Bones."_

_"Fun?" Temperance asked, crossing her arms. "I thought your idea of fun was getting the kitchen dirty with Parker at six-thirty in the morning to make pancakes."_

_"No, see, that's different." He replied as the SUV stopped at the light. "I was hoping there could be...well, you know...grown up fun."_

_The sparkle that gleamed in his eye was enough to make her to shudder. Two years. Two years, and she still hadn't gotten over the thrill of what it felt like when her husband looked at her. "The light is green."_

_"Fine." Booth sighed, clearly annoyed at the fact that the moment was broken. Pulling the car forward, Booth felt an arm suddenly grappling at his chest._

_"Booth, look out!"_

_A pick-up truck barreling towards the passenger side door. The sound of metal crunching. The shattering of glass. Somewhere, a scream. In the split second before the darkness captured him, it registered that the scream had come from his wife._

* * *

"Booth, your phone." Angela spoke, breaking him from the walk down memory lane.

Sighing, he opened it without looking. "Booth."

"Agent Booth, this is Doctor Weston. I realize that I'm calling you early, but-"

"Doctor Weston, no it's...fine." Booth said, straightening up immediately.

"Is something wrong?" Angela whispered from across the table.

He shrugged before turning his attention back to the doctor. "What can I do for you? Is there anything specific I need to bring to the hospital this afternoon?"

"Actually, that's the thing. I was performing an examination on your wife this morning, and she's-" The doctor paused as he checked his watch. "We won't need to pull Temperance off of the system."

"What?" Booth asked, sounding out of breath. For a moment, he felt his stomach dip, and a sick feeling take over. "Please, Doc-"

"No, Agent Booth. I'm afraid you've misuderstood what I said. Temperance...she's awake."

Eyes widening in surprise, Booth locked his with Angela's across the table. "What? Is she-I mean, could I-"

"Not yet, my team is still in with her performing the necessary tests to ensure that she has indeed come back to full conciousness. She's not completely back, but it's already evident that she's getting there." Doctor Weston said, knowing he had just handed the agent one of the best gifts he could have ever given.

"That's still the best news I've heard all year. Thank you, Doctor Weston." Booth nodded, unable to wipe the look off his face. "You have no idea."

"I'm afraid that I do." He countered with a slight laugh. "It's not exactly a secret as to how many nights you've spent here in Doctor Brennan-Booth's room, Agent Booth. I do have one thing to warn you about, though."

His heart sank for the second time just as he watched Angela whipping out her own phone in a frantic attempt to alert the rest of the team. "What's that?"

"Memory loss is common among comatose patients. I realize that you've waited a year for this to happen, but it's entirely possible that she might not remember certain things or people. As much as I'm sure you all are ready to come and see her, I suggest that you hold the youngest ones-" Doctor Weston said, referring to Parker. "-away until your wife makes a better recovery."

Booth nodded, though he tried desperately to deny the fact that _his_ Temperance would forget anybody. "Thank you, Doctor."

Angela hung up her phone after having called the lab. "I just spoke with Cam. She's relaying the message to everyone. Booth, this is it." The happiness in her voice dropped as she saw the look on his face. "The day that we were waiting for. Booth? Why is it that you look like you just lost your best friend?"

Sighing, Booth knew that there was no point in hiding it from her. "Because according to Doctor Weston, chances are that I may have."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed, or even just alerted. It means so much to know that people are interested in this story. With that said, here is the next update. I hope that it lives up to expectations, and that you lovely people will take the time to review again. Thank you so much!**

* * *

_Light._

The first thing she remembered was light. That, and a cornucopia of voices, all of which seemed familiar yet foreign. A steady beeping noise invaded her senses, creating a steady beat.

_Air._

She remembered the need for oxygen, but for a moment was unable to breathe. Something; a tube she began to realize, was obstructing her airway.

"Just relax, Temperance. I'm Doctor Weston. You are in the hospital. You have been for a while." The gray haired doctor tried his best to remain calm. "The tube will unfortunately have to stay down your throat for a little while longer. I do however need to ask you a few questions. Can you understand? If so, blink once for yes and twice for no."

Somewhere in her mind it registered that she was truly in the hospital and it all hadn't been just an unfortunate dream. Blinking yes, Brennan had to admit that the situation felt completely strange. She wished that she could be somewhere else, somewhere different. But as she blinked in reply to the questions Doctor Weston was asking, she got the feeling that it wasn't about to happen.

* * *

How much time had passed? Minutes, hours? Seeley Booth again lifted his head from being buried in his hands as he heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

"We got here as soon as we could. Where is Doctor Brennan?" Zack asked, hair disheveled and breath coming out in rapid blurbs. It was obvious by the way he fought to gain his breath that the team had hurried to get there.

"Well, she's obviously still in a hospital room." Hodgins replied, noting the stress in the way that Booth sat. "Hey man, do you know anything new?" He asked as he sat down in the waiting room chair next to him.

"Nothing other than what I was told on the phone." Booth sighed as he ran a hand across his stubbled face. "I just don't know. We were supposed to come here today. We were supposed to pull her off of the life support because it was what _she_ wanted. But instead, she just wakes up? I'm grateful. I'm beyond grateful. I can't imagine what I would have gone through had I been there, but-"

Cam silenced him as she sat on the opposite side of him. "Leave the worrying to us. Trust me, you've been doing a fair share." She said apologetically. Casting a glance in Angela's direction, she stood up again. "Well, it looks like we'll be waiting a while. Is anyone else up for grabbing a cup of coffee?"

Zack agreed, and though reluctant, Hodgins did as well. The three left promising to bring Booth back a cup. Though he wouldn't need the caffeine, he figured it wouldn't hurt.

"You're afraid she won't remember." Angela spoke softly as everyone else left. She offered a smooth smile and with crossed arms made her way across the room to sit next to him.

"We had two good years, Angela. Yeah, it was hard at first. But we made it work." Booth sighed, shaking his head. "If she doesn't, then I'll deal with it."

"Maybe she'll remember everything. Studies have shown-"

"I don't need the science of it all right now okay, Angela?" Booth cried. He looked up to see her hurt expression and immediately regretted his outburst. "I'm sorry, I know you're on edge about this, too. There's no telling how much time Bones has lost."

"That's true." Angela replied, trying to keep the hope she felt inside alive. She glanced curiously around the waiting room that she had sat in so many different times waiting for a chance to at least try and get through to her friend. She wasn't able to at first due to the fact that she wasn't family. But when Brennan's husband was an FBI Agent, he was able to not only offer consent, but recommend that Angela be allowed to visit.

"I just-" Booth stopped, resting his elbows against his knees. "What if it had been me? I mean, it was a normal night. We were going out for dinner, she argued yet again that she could be the one to drive. I of course told her that since we were riding in the SUV I'd drive. But if I'd...if I'd agreed just once. If I'd have let her have her way just that one time, we wouldn't even be here."

Angela's eyes softened as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "How many times do I have to tell you not to beat yourself up about it? There's nothing any of us can do that will change what happened, Booth. All we can do is wait."

Booth sighed, shaking his head. "Twelve months. We've waited a whole year and it's...it's almost like she knew."

"We both know how hard Bren can fight if she truly wants something." Angela replied with a smile. "She's doing this, Booth. She's fighting to get back to everyone. We just have to wait a little while longer."

* * *

A shadow appeared in the doorway, and as the door opened, she saw Booth standing there. It was a welcome sight and though she was glad to see a familiar face in a storm of confusing ones, there was something that polluted Booth's features that she just couldn't place. Brennan watched, wanting him to sit close to her bed, but felt fear creep up when she realized that he wasn't making an attempt to move.

Booth studied her pale blue eyes, thinking of how many nights he'd spent just praying that she'd open them. He felt his breath hitch when he realized that she was indeed looking back at him. The sight of her-machines, tubes, monitors-all attached to something in an effort to keep her alive; the weight of the last year settled on him. "Welcome back," His voice sounded distant even to himself. Detached, though it was anything but cold.

If it was possible, Brennan would have smiled at Booth's comment. But try as she might, she couldn't muster an expression of any sort. She watched as Booth hovered near the door. Why wasn't he coming closer? Why did he seem so hesitant? He had never been so careful with her personal space, so why would her being hospitalized cause him to be any different?

His feet took on a life of their own as Booth slowly walked toward the left side of her bed. He wanted so badly to do something. Touching her would somehow make it more real. But the look in her tired eyes told him that it was too soon. For that moment he simply took her hand in his and momentarily wondered if kissing it would be misconstrued. If she remembered they had been married, she would wonder why he hadn't kissed her forehead, cheek, or any other place that would be deemed affectionate. If she didn't, then she'd surely wonder what he was doing. "I missed you." He whispered, offering a sad smile. "Everyone at the lab, the squints...we all did."

Temperance wanted to yell, to scream the question that itched at the back of her throat. _How long have I been gone?_

Sighing, Booth settled back into the chair that now held his imprint. He'd wait. He hated waiting. But if it was what his wife needed, Seeley Booth would be more than willing to give it to her. Offering a smile, Booth ran his thumb over the back of her hand, trying his best to ignore the surgical tape that lay there. _Moments_. While a part of Booth missed the arguments, or the cases...deep down the moments that he missed the most were the ones where they were able to, for once, sit still. "We uh...we've got a lot of catching up to do."

Brennan blinked and stared back at him, slightly puzzled but none the less relieved by his presence. He was her friend and partner, and was the first face she even remotely recognized within the past few hours of being awake. She wasn't good at reading people but as Booth sat holding her hand she thought she noticed the slightest tinge of sadness in his eyes. For what? She was awake, wasn't she? It wasn't all a dream?

Booth moved to brush a stray strand of hair away from her cheek and his breath caught in his throat, coming out more like a laugh. "A _lot_ of catching up to do."

**So things are a little ambiguous, I realize that. To be honest, I don't want this to be just another "Booth/Brennan gets in an accident and has amnesia" type of stories. And, well...though there wasn't any in this chapter I'm hoping to incorporate some Hodgela as well. Because I love them and I think that through the year of Brennan's hospital stay (and beforehand, obviously), they sort of grew closer with Booth because of it. Anyway, please review if you can and let me know what you think so far. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Again, I'd like to thank those of you who have reviewed so far. I'm so happy that people are enjoying this story. There's a bit of Hodgela at the beginning, because I love them. Also, maybe Booth's a little OOC, but I tried to keep him as close as possible.**

**I hope that you enjoy and of course, that you review!**

* * *

The lone sound of a tinny voice paging a doctor seemed to carry through so much louder as the team from the Jeffersonian sat waiting for any news. Every time the door opened they'd all look up expectantly only to be disappointed a few seconds later when they found it wasn't Booth or the doctor.

Cam was flipping aimlessly through a magazine, not knowing what else she could do. Truth be told, she could be capable of taking the lead in a tragedy, or in situations of happiness even, but when it was someone who was so clearly attached and vital to 'her' team, she began to feel that there was nothing she could do.

Zack sat calmly with his hands folded, slowly observing the other people in the waiting room. It was simple enough; he'd done it several times over the course of the year. He found it interesting as to how other people were sitting, waiting, or perhaps just passing through. While he kept telling himself that it was purely scientific curiosity, it was because he didn't know what else to do.

Hodgins and Angela were the only two speaking, though it wasn't entirely by choice. He wanted to comfort her, to try and ease any fear that she had. While he'd seen her trying to console Booth countless times as they waited to be allowed into Brennan's room, Hodgins knew all too well the fact that she'd been hiding what pain she felt to herself. "Hey," he called, nudging her arm.

She smiled, offering a shrug. "Yes?"

"You aren't fooling me, you know." His voice was laced with a sense of honesty, and his blue eyes conveyed the message all the more seriously. "Brennan's your best friend, Angie. Nothing will change that."

Angela nodded, stubbornly blinking back tears. She didn't want to appear weak, because in truth she wasn't. Through the year, she had acted as a sort of rock for the team, consoling them through cases where Brennan's help would have been extremely useful, as opposed to what was supposed to be her temporary replacement. "I sat in that room. I...prayed. I tried doing everything I knew, whatever I could to get her to wake up. I'd bring lunch here, I'd sit by the bed and do some sketches. I just-" She closed her eyes, shaking her head.

Hodgins slipped an arm around her shoulder in an effort to bring her closer. "Tell her that. Well, maybe not all of it. At least not right away. But, eventually, Doctor B will be back. It's true that she might not be up to her previous strength right away. But Ange, the least you can do is hope."

"This coming from you." Angela cocked her head to the side, and stared at him in amazement. By some miracle, they'd survived the past several years. Through the wedding that wasn't, the finding and then divorcing of her "husband", among other things. Through the rockiness following the car accident that led to Brennan being hospitalized, he'd been there despite how crazy and insistent she became. She allowed him to pull her close and press a kiss to her temple.

* * *

He smiled, because he didn't know what else he could do. The silence was nearly deafening, but Booth found that words were few and far between. Instead, he ran a thumb over her hand, slowly grazing her sensitive skin. She was here. She was _awake_, and yet he couldn't find the right words to speak to her.

"You have no idea of how happy I am. I mean, that you...that you're-" Booth paused, allowing his tongue to grace his lips in an effort to moisten them. "I'm sorry. I know I'm probably not making much sense, am I?"

Though weak, Brennan mustered all the strength she could to give his hand a squeeze. Even though the blue in her eyes was dimmer, it seemed to have brightened just a shade.

The expression he saw on her face wasn't hidden by the tubes. Offering a gentle squeeze in return, Booth was struck by a sudden feeling of restlessness. He was there, but it was as if he could do nothing to help. Within minutes, the doctor would come in to perform more tests and with any luck, to see how long the tube would need to stay. He smiled at the feel of her hand pulling against his and the worrying from just a second earlier dissipated."Thanks, Bones."

* * *

Booth stared at the carpet in Doctor Weston's office as he found himself unwilling to look at the older man. "You're seriously asking me to just...conveniently _not_ tell her?"

Doctor Weston sighed and folded his hands on his desktop. "I didn't say that, Agent Booth. What I told you was that your wife needs to gain the portion of her lost memory on her own. A few details wouldn't damage anything but if anything happens and she gains everything back at once, it could actually be quite traumatic."

"How would remembering her life be _traumatic_? Wouldn't she want to remember?" Booth replied, his head snapping up as he stared at the man. He'd been helpful and doing everything he could for Brennan when she was in the coma, but now? Booth could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"Yes, she would." Doctor Weston nodded. "However, remembering everything at once, especially in a public setting would cause something I'm fairly certain you wouldn't want. Allowing her time to adjust and remember things on her own would be a better and safer alternative."

Booth felt his chest tighten and knew there was no way he'd be able to actually lie to her. He simply couldn't. But eventually, the dodging of questions and evasive answers would cause her to feel suspicious wouldn't it? "How much time are we talking here? A couple of days, a couple weeks maybe?"

Doctor Weston picked up his pen, rolled it between his finger and thumb and set it back down on the blotter. "Individual cases take different amounts of time. Best case scenario? Whenever she returns home and is in the process of sliding back into a routine. Worst case-"

Booth held up a hand and nodded, already knowing what the worst case was. He stood up to shake the doctor's hand as a formality. "Thank you, Doctor Weston. I have to go back now, but I appreciate your help."

How much actual help he'd given was still a question Booth mulled over, but as he made his way back to Brennan's room he found that it didn't matter.

* * *

Several days passed, the most of which Booth spent at the hospital. He and Angela took shifts in an effort to make sure that one of them would always be in Brennan's room. Her health had been improving and the doctor had kept her under constant supervision.

She made a sound that was unidentifiable, to which both of the remaining people in the room responded by looking up.

"What do you need, Bones?"

Coughing, Brennan gestured to her throat. "I need..."

Angela set her sketch pad next to her purse, and began to stand. "Ice?" She waited for a nod. "Booth, stay here. I'll be right back."

Booth nodded before turning his attention back to Brennan. "You're going to be alright, Bones. Everything's going to be fine."

Forcing a nod, Brennan coughed again, and found that she hated the feeling. She was able to breathe on her own, but it didn't make the dry feeling she got in her throat any better.

Angela returned soon with ice, and quickly helped in handing the pieces to her. "Everything okay, sweetie?"

"Yes, I feel fine." Brennan replied. The doctors found she was able to speak but her speech remained slow.

Booth watched the exchange with nervous eyes, and began to feel overwhelmed. Angela had been so ready and prepared to help her, and all he could do was offer words of encouragement? The thought made him feel angry and frustrated at himself, but he wasn't about to let it show.

Angela picked up on his mood, and felt like she had to do something. Through the year Brennan was hospitalized, she'd gotten good at reading him, and felt that next to the woman laying between them, she was one of the ones who knew him best. He was spreading himself thin and though he'd swear that he wouldn't mind, the chance that Brennan might not remember lay heavily on his shoulders. She stole a glance at Brennan, and offered a warm smile. "You need to rest, Bren. I'm getting hungry. Booth, would you like to come?"

It seemed more like an order than a question, and by the look in the artist's eyes, he knew it was one he probably shouldn't refuse. He sighed and gave Brennan a smile before promising her that they would return.

* * *

Cafeteria food was bland, as was what they expected. They'd gotten good at sneaking in food from Wong Foo's and the diner, but neither found the strength or the need to leave the confines of the hospital.

Angela looked up from her plate to find the man sitting across from her deep in thought. "You're exhausted."

"That's an understatement." Booth laughed, because he was sure that if he didn't, he'd break down.

"That isn't what I meant, Booth." Angela replied, the brown in her eyes softening a stage. "I just think that...for now anyway, you should give it time."

"He asked her if she remembered the accident, and she looked right at him and said no." Booth replied, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"You know as well as I do how well she can compartmentalize. With the damage she received from the accident, and the stress from trying to recover, it's possible that she blocked the event entirely. That doesn't exactly equal the end." Angela said, offering a smile. She could tell by the way he carried himself that he still had hope, though outwardly he had a hard time of showing it. He'd managed to bring the team that far in hope and faith, and she knew it was their turn. "You gotta have hope."

Booth nodded before silently reaching for a napkin. "I have hope. If anything, it's been hope that's gotten me through this crazy mess." He laughed as he took a sip from a bottled water. "And you guys. I really don't know what I would do without all of you, Angela. Just don't tell Hodgins or Zack I said it."

Angela smiled, and a small laugh escaped from her lips. "They won't be hearing it from me. We should probably be getting back, though. I know everyone else is at the lab, and they'll probably be looking for me before too long. If work lets up enough, I'll try to have Hodgins sneak in some Pad Thai or whatever it is you want." She said as they stood up to throw away their trash. After seeing the look on his face, she shook her head. "No matter what you say, you still need to eat and I know you won't be leaving until someone physically forces you."

* * *

True to her word, Angela sent Hodgins with dinner several hours later. He stayed for a few minutes, informing Brennan about things that were happening at the lab. It turned out that she did in fact remember that she worked there, and had no problem informing the team of doctors that asked that she worked with bones. Had he not been aware of her position, Booth would have been surprised that she didn't try spouting out their names.

The TV was on, the volume turned down to a dull roar. Booth was consuming a carton of Mee Krab, and seemed content in sitting in silence with Brennan. It might not have been their living room, but just having her there with him was all that seemed to matter. Truthfully, he'd gotten used to eating dinner and watching whatever happened to be on television while she lay there quietly beside him.

Brennan turned her head in his direction, and the light reflecting off of something on his hand triggered something in her mind. Something was different; something had changed. "Booth?"

His head jerked up instantly as his face flooded with concern. "What's wrong, Bones?"

Her face was fixed in concentration, as if she were working hard to prepare something she had to say. She stuck her tongue out to moisten her lips, and a crackling sound was heard as she tried clearing her throat. "You never used to wear a ring."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks go out to all of you who are reading. I'm sure this probably isn't what you were expecting, but it seemed like the right thing to do. Because really, the Booth we know wouldn't lie about it. Not if there was another way.**

**Anyway, read again and review if you can please. Thanks!**

* * *

Booth blinked, his breath hitching and chopsticks hanging in midair. "What?" He asked. It was then that he caught her gaze and proceeded to follow it. He gulped. _The ring._

Brennan frowned and noted the way he seemingly clammed up. "Booth?"

The question in her eyes was almost more than he could take but Booth couldn't bring himself to look away. He remembered the conversation with Doctor Weston and fought back the anger at the mere suggestion that he lie to her. There was no way in his mind that lying could ever be an option. The look on her face told him he'd have to come up with something though, as he could practically see her struggling with her own answer.

She tried to come up with another explanation. There had to be another reason for Booth wearing a ring. Brennan rested her head against the pillow and fixed her eyes directly on his. Try as she might, no image of ever attending a wedding ceremony in his honor floated to the surface. "You're married?"

Booth flinched before setting the take-out carton down. "Yeah, I am."

"Oh." Brennan's face fell. She didn't remember even hearing about it and the idea that something she was sure was so completely important to him could slip her mind frustrated her. "Congratulations, I suppose."

At that, Booth couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Bones."

Her memory was like a fog. She could see some things clearly but after a certain point everything appeared in blips or disappeared altogether. "I don't remember."

His face filled with concern as he watched her brow furrow. She was pushing herself on his account. "Hey," Booth scooted the chair closer and grabbed her hand. "It's okay. These things-" Booth took a breath, contemplating how best to complete the sentence. "they take time, Bones. It's nothing to get frustrated about."

"But it is." Brennan cried. She stared down at his hands, her eyes honing in on the silver band on his left ring finger. "Was I even there? Is that why I can't-"

"Yes," Booth's voice was hallow and cracked. "you were there."

Brennan was silent, stubborn tears gathering on her bottom lids. "You should go."

He nearly gasped at her statement until he began to realize what she meant. "No, I-"

"Why should you be sitting here with me, when you could be wherever with-"

Booth effectively silenced her by placing a finger to her lips. He waited until he was sure she wouldn't speak. "I am _here_...because I want to be."

* * *

"Hey, beautiful." Hodgins wrapped his arms around Angela as she stood out on their patio. He rested his chin on her shoulder and drew in a deep breath. "What are you thinking?"

She smiled and linked her fingers with his as they rested against her stomach. "I don't know. I just-" Angela closed her eyes and simply stood there collecting her thoughts. "I'm just thinking. About everything..."

Hodgins nodded, the stubble of his beard nestling against her cheek. "It's been a rough few days, but everything's gonna work out."

"How do you know?" Angela asked, spinning to face him. "I mean, she can't remember. The past few years are this...haze. Everything that's happened, all that we've been through-"

"Will come back." Hodgins replied with more conviction than he felt. It scared him to think that his former boss would never regain her memory, but he also knew how important it was that she did. "Come on, let's go back inside. It's getting cold."

"I'm fine," Angela insisted with a shake of her head.

He gave her a direct stare and let out a sigh. "Really?"

Angela tilted her head and pulled his hand into hers. "No, but I will be."

Nodding, Hodgins pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you, you know."

Angela smiled and tears created a thin veil over her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and stood there silently for a moment while the wind picked up a little around them, though she didn't seem to notice. "There's just so much time. This last year has just been..." Angela paused, lifting her head from his shoulder to wipe at her lids. "But you know what?"

Hodgins was taken back for a second by Angela's sudden change in demeanor but he wasn't about to question it. "What's that?"

"We'll make it," Angela nodded, brown hair getting tousled by the wind. "I know that it's crazy to hope for something like that. But I have to, Jack. We have to."

Hodgins pulled her against him as they walked back inside.

* * *

Booth stayed as long as he could, simply sitting at Brennan's bedside and talking about one thing or the other. Parker was in soccer and loving it and things at the lab were indeed doing well. Zack had basically become his partner and it took a lot of adjusting and while it wasn't seamless he knew his stuff. Eventually though, sleep beckoned her and she asked him to leave. He had no choice but to listen and knew that she needed the time anyway.

It didn't stop his inability to focus as well the next day though. He went to visit the victim's family and found himself staring at the pictures, thinking of all the time they'd never have with their son. He asked the right questions and was able to offer at least a small semblance that they would find out who killed him he knew his heart wasn't in it. His mind floated to interrogation and interview scenes past and of the way Brennan would often be the one who got someone to admit something, or at the least hint that there was something more to uncover.

He grabbed a bit to eat at the diner, going through the motions and barely thanking the waitress for the slice of pie she gave him before putting his money down and heading out the door.

The rest of the day wasn't that much different than normal. The victim's father was brought in in for questioning and the interrogation room had been set up. Booth went in hoping he'd be able to focus more than he had that morning. After speaking with Hodgins again about the dirt samples and verifying the father's trip records Booth confirmed that the man's 'business trip' was indeed for business, but that he was unaccounted for in the second meeting of the day. Booth continued questioning the man about his whereabouts until finally he caved and admitted to the murder. It was accidental; they gotten into a fight and he'd inadvertently killed him. That of course didn't stop him from trying to hide it, but Booth was relieved to have found the killer and at least solved the case.

Celebrating felt different in a way. Rather than confirming everyone's whereabouts and suggesting they meet at the diner or some other place Booth found himself in search of a parking spot at the hospital.

He had to see her. There was no other option in his mind, even if it meant dodging questions about why he wasn't with his wife or why he hadn't bothered to stop by his house and change after dealing with the required paperwork and arresting the suspect.

Booth practically ran up the several flights of stairs, too impatient to wait for an elevator. His feet found their own way down the corridor until he found the right room number. Pausing just for a second to adjust his tie, he swung the door open only to find the bed empty.

"Where's-"

"They took her for testing about ten minutes ago."

Booth spun, for the first time noticing Cam sitting in a chair against the wall. It took him a second to process her words, but when he did he let out a relieved breath. As he watched her quirk up an eyebrow he could practically hear what she was about to say before the words left her mouth.

"If you're going to wait for her to remember certain details on her own, I'd suggest a calmer entrance next time." Cam replied, hoping he wouldn't take it as an insult.

Booth looked down at his suit and smoothed out a nonexistent crease. "I guess you're right. But when I finished the paperwork, I just-"

"I know," Cam nodded. She watched as he searched the room. "They decided to go for dinner. Angela might come back later but until then it's just me."

"And you're staying because..." Booth knew it sounded kind of rude but he couldn't come up with anything else to say in a moment that seemed incredibly heavy with silence.

"Because I know what it's like to be in a hospital, waiting for someone to come visit me. Granted I know the situations aren't the same, I figured it would be helpful to at least offer a little semblance of comfort." Cam said.

Booth nodded and surveyed the rest of the room. She was fine and was being taken for tests. The team had left for the day, save for Cam who was choosing to stay for a while. Exhaustion from the day was catching up with him and as his eyes settled on the empty bed Booth was suddenly unsure about whether or not he wanted to stay. More than anything he simply wanted to see her, to tell her how things went and simply be there. But after rushing up the stairs only to find she was away left him feeling a little empty. Shaking his head, Booth rubbed the back of his neck as he turned to face Cam. "Could you just tell her I'll see her tomorrow?" He asked, knowing how pathetic he sounded. "Just...after today, and I've yet to tell Parker about any of this."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Cam asked, genuine concern laced through her voice. "He and Brennan were close before, at least whenever he'd come to see you."

"Yeah, I know." Booth agreed. "I should probably tell Rebecca first seeing as I'm sure she'll have something to say about it."

Cam nodded silently before standing up and walking with him to the door. She paused just as he was about to open it. "Are you sure you don't want to stay?"

At that, Booth stared down at his attire and found it reflecting the work of his day. As much as he wanted to see Brennan he also knew what she'd think. "I do, but I need to get going. Just tell Bones I'll stop by in the morning."

He was making excuses and she was perfectly aware of it. It didn't stop her from patting his shoulder in understanding and nodding as he opened the door. "I'll do that, Seeley. But just so you know?" She waited until he looked up to continue speaking. "Just because she can't remember everything doesn't mean Brennan doesn't enjoy you being here. Despite the differences we've had in the past, it's good to see a familiar face."

* * *

It was almost eight by the time Booth had showered and eaten dinner but he still found himself driving over to see Rebecca and Parker, not even certain if any words would actually come. He knew his son deserved to know, but actually finding the words was proving harder than he'd like to admit.

He and Rebecca were sitting on the couch a short time later, beers in front of them as Booth stared down at the carpet in concentration.

"He'll understand, Seeley. You just have to calmly explain that while she really does care for him...she's still very sick. She can't remember things right now." Rebecca said, knowing it wasn't much but it was all she had to offer him. "Parker's a lot like you, you know."

"I just-" Booth pressed a palm against his eye and rubbed the sleep he felt pulling at it away. "I want it to be easy. I want to wake up and go there tomorrow, and have this all be over. Have Bones remember everything we have and just...take her home and live."

Rebecca nodded and let out a sigh. "There's not much I can say, but I know you, and I had the chance of getting to know Brennan as well during the last few years. The both of you are strong enough to make it through this."

"I know we are." Booth replied, his thumbnail picking at the label on his bottle before turning to look at her. "Bones is strong, but it's gonna take a lot of work. I'm strong too, but I don't know how I'm supposed to tell Parker that she doesn't remember the fact he's her stepson."

The sound of Parker singing a song about frogs and catching them could be heard from down the hall. Rebecca smiled and placed a hand on his arm. "I'm sure you'll figure it out." Parker's singing became even louder when he shut the water off. "Pick him up tomorrow?"

Booth laughed at the sudden familiarity of the moment and nodded his head. "Yeah," he said as he stood. "Thanks, Becca. I'll see you both tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I apologize for the delay, normal life tends to get in the way. **

**For all purposes here, Parker is about nine in this story. He was five in season three and following thus, he would be nine three years later. I hope his reaction and everything following seems at least a little age appropriate. Also, I'm bringing someone back for the purpose of this story. Where he was, what he was doing in the years between now and when this story is based will be explained some as well as possibily hinting a little at what his actual purpose in the story will be. **

**You guys know the drill. Read. Love. Review. Or at the least, the first and third.**

* * *

Parker listened intently to his father until he stopped talking. Focusing intently on the hole in the left sleeve of his sweatshirt, he tried to think of what to say. "So she really doesn't remember?"

Booth heard the fear laced through his son's voice and shook his head. "She does, Park. _Some_ things. But right now, there's a-" Booth licked his lips, pondering the one question that had racked his mind all night; _How do I phrase it in a way he'll understand?_ "There's a part of her brain that's...it's sick. But Bones is still the same Bones. She's still the same person she was before."

"Then how come you said she doesn't remember us?" Parker's bottom lip trembled and tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"Hey, bud..." Booth reached over to wipe the tears away. "She does remember, Parker. Trust me, Bones remembers you." He nearly bit his tongue, because though he knew she did he knew it wasn't in the capacity Parker would have hoped for. "Just...not the way you or I do right now."

Parker nodded with his frayed blond-turned-brown curls bouncing against the sofa cushion before turning to Booth. "When will she remember?"

Booth sighed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He might have been wondering the same thing, but the last thing he wanted was for Parker to worry about it too. "The doctors are doing everything they can, and Bones is too. We just gotta wait it out. This isn't like when you're home sick from school for a few days. I know you know that, that you've been to see her. But it's just-" He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "It's different now that she's awake."

"Does that mean I can't see her?" Parker asked, the idea of not following what he'd come to know as something he did on Saturdays, a visit to see Bones and then for ice cream-even though he knew the ice cream was because his dad thought it would cheer him up-to be faltered by whatever it was that was happening.

"I tell you what, bud. I _know_ if I asked she'd probably want to see you. You were her favorite junior squint, remember?" Booth poked his son in the side, wanting to see if nothing else that he would smile again. He didn't want to be making big promises to him not knowing how she'd react, but the least he could do was try. "And of course you could go over to Jack and Ange's, if you wanted."

That fact seemed to cheer Parker up as he happily nodded. They talked of what he'd do there and of the other things he wanted to do in the days he'd spend with Booth, but eventually other matters happened to occur. Like the fact that he had homework, even on the _weekend_. "Do I really have to do it now, Dad?"

Booth laughed and ran a hand through Parker's hair, happy that for the moment his worrying had subsided. "Yes, you do. If you hurry up we'll have time to throw the football around before we go grab some lunch."

* * *

The doorway looked a little different, and the plants in the garden had definitely changed, but the majority of the Jeffersonian looked basically the same from the outside as it had when he'd last left it. That being several years before, he felt incredibly awkward standing and staring at the glass doors seemingly calling out to him. It was irrational and he probably shouldn't even be there. But he was in D.C. again after the publishing of his third book and the thought occurred that he should go back to check on a few of his former patients.

"You know those doors usually work better if you actually walk up and open them."

Startled by the voice suddenly sounding right behind him, he spun around quickly to face whoever was behind him. His face suddenly turned into a smile with just a hint of curiosity mixed in when he saw who his was. "Angela," He said. "hello."

Angela smiled, nodding a bit awkwardly. "It's been a while, Sweets."

He nodded and flicked his gaze from her to the gardens and fountain behind her. "I suppose it has."

She was only there to pick up a file she'd forgotten to take it home, but he was obviously there for a reason. "Why are you here, Sweets?"

Sweets nearly laughed at the way she crossed her arms until he realized he'd probably be better off if he told her. "I wrote another book. Well, it's my third but-" He shook his head and smiled. "The next stop in the book tour is here in D.C.; after leaving here to start my own practice a couple years ago I neglected to keep in contact. I was just hoping I could see how things were...holding up."

Angela rose both eyebrows and drew in a deep breath. She knew it would take some talking but she was pretty sure that with assurance that he was her responsibility Sweets would be granted access past the security. "For that, Doctor Sweets..." She patted his back and started leading him to the doors. "You're probably going to want to sit down."

* * *

The day hadn't gone exactly as planned. Parker's 'homework' as it turned out was an entire report that required research at a library and just so happened to be due on Monday. Rather than finishing it up, playing football in the backyard and heading to the diner to grab a bite, the two ended up spending nearly an hour at the library finding the books Parker needed and writing down the information. They still went to lunch even though it was later than they planned.

Still, Booth's original plan to spend time at the hospital had been tipped a little by the realization that he had to tell Parker. Not that he wouldn't of course, but that everything was happening to quickly scared him a little. His son was old enough and mature enough to understand some things but others would take more time.

Rather than sticking to the plan they had before, Booth suggested that maybe they go visit Brennan on Sunday rather than Saturday. He'd visit her while Parker was at Angela and Jack's (playing with the latest gadgets Hodgins was working on), and hopefully gauge what some of her reaction might be. It might not be exactly what the doctor recommended or the best scenario, but it had to be what worked.

Booth arrived at her hospital room shortly after dropping Parker off and they fell into the sense of ease they had before. It wasn't exactly the same of course, but they were both trying. Brennan informed him about the tests and therapy they were trying on her. Medications and questions they were giving and asking, and her own beliefs as to how far along she'd come in just the short time. Eventually conversation drifted to his day and what he'd been doing. He started telling her about Parker and what he was presumably doing at the Hodgins estate at that moment.

"He's...seeing Angela and Hodgins?" Brennan asked.

Booth nodded. "Yeah, I guess Hodgins built some new robot that can say all sorts of phrases, pick things up. Basically the kind you buy in stores but made from home. And slightly more squinty."

Brennan blinked her eyes and laughed a little. Her mind tried to focus on the situation and she smiled sadly. "I feel like I've missed so much."

"Don't worry about it, Bones. It'll come back." Booth assured her and gave her hand a squeeze.

Brennan's grip on his hand was stronger than before, and improvement, but she still had a while to go. "You're married, Angela and Hodgins are practically Parker's family...according to what you've told me. Cam is acting as if we are close friends, and I appreciate the gesture, I do..." Brennan closed her eyes and focused on the way his hand felt against hers. "I just want to remember."

"I want you to." Booth replied. It wasn't a lie at all and the honesty in his voice made him sound vulnerable. He didn't care. "It's gonna come, Bones. You gotta believe that it will."

"My doctors keep telling me the same thing." Brennan told him.

"It's the truth. Positive thinking goes a long way. You're already improving as far as health goes and I know there are other things to be done but that's just it." Booth replied. He stopped speaking and looked at her. "You don't have to do it all. Let us...you know. Help."

Brennan shook her head. "That's just it, Booth. You _can't_help. The last...however long of my life. It's nonexistent at this point. Who I was, what I was doing. Cases, relationships, my novels; everything that I did in that time doesn't have any bearing on who I am at the moment. As much as I'd appreciate you telling me every detail, I know that it can't happen."

Booth nodded and was for once grateful that Brennan was being stubborn. Some things had to be learned on her own.

* * *

He was in the SUV checking his phone for messages when he got the one about stopping by the Hoover building to sign off on an important report that needed to be turned it. It was stupid and he should have done it the day before but he'd put it off. Which was exactly why Booth found himself riding the elevator to his office, walking down the hall, and opening the correct door.

He hadn't exactly been expecting someone sitting on the other side. To be correct, he had been expecting someone. Just not exactly the someone he was seeing.

"What the-"

"How long has it been, Agent Booth?" His former therapist was currently sitting in his desk chair.

Booth frowned and shrugged. "Three years or so, I guess."

Sweets nodded and clicked the top of his pen. He'd been writing notes to prepare what he wanted to say to the agent.

Booth was quiet as well until everything apparently fell into place. "But you know that, don't you?"

"I know a few things pertaining to the past few years. Apparently I left town before the relationship between you and Doctor Brennan took a rather interesting turn." Sweets quirked an eyebrow. "That's not to say that I didn't see it coming, though I wish I had been here."

"Sweets-"

Sweets held a palm up and knew he had further to go before actually reaching his point. "I also realize that maybe things haven't gone exactly as planned recently."

Booth looked between Sweets and the door. "Who let you in here?" He asked.

"I'm only stating facts relayed to me by someone else, Agent Booth. If you feel like talking I'd be more than welcome to schedule in some time for you while I'm here." Sweets offered, hoping that it would help.

"I don't need to talk about anything. I just came by to sign a few papers that need to be filed. I'm going to pick up Parker from Hodgins' place when I leave. That's it." Booth replied, shrugging it off as he continued to stare at the sight of his and Brennan's former therapist sitting comfortably in his office chair. "Could you just get out of the chair?"

"You don't want to talk?" Sweets asked, though he knew it was all a cover. "I suppose I should have expected that. I just can't believe you two couldn't tell me. _Married_?" He smiled but it soon faded and was replaced with a look of concern. "Then of course there's the reality that Doctor Brennan, your wife, is currently hospitalized for-"

"Sweets." Booth crossed his office in a few short steps. He braced his hands against his desk. But it stopped there. Booth could have said something angry at him or even something nice if he chose. Instead he found the file he needed on his desk, flipped it around to face him, and signed the document inside. He handed the pen back to Sweets and sighed. "Nice seeing you, Sweets."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I apologize for the wait, guys. I had a research paper due last week and it kind of jeopardized my time a little bit. I'm planning on updating once a week, and I'll keep it on that schedule as much as I can. Thank you so much to those who read and review, knowing that people are reading and enjoying this makes me feel happier than you'll ever know.**

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoy. After this week's awesome episode I'm not sure how great this could be considered, but I think it's substantial enough. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"We can't stay for long, Park. The doctors have a lot of things they need to do to make sure Bones will get better." Booth spoke while pressing the button for the correct floor. He watched as Parker filed into the elevator next to him.

"I know," Parker spoke. He looked at the card he held in his hand before looking at his father. "You think she'll like the card?"

Booth smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

The doors opened and they made their way down the hall. A nurse was just leaving her room when they approached. She eyed them both and nodded. "I'll be back in about twenty minutes to take her for testing."

Booth nodded in reply. "Thanks." He opened the door to see Brennan in the bed, staring in their direction. "Hey, Bones. I got a visitor here to see you."

Brennan looked surprised until recollection took place. "Parker," She spoke, remembering Booth saying he'd bring him by the following day from their conversation the day before. "how are you?"

"Good." Parker looked up to see Booth nod before heading over to her bedside. "I brought something for you."

Brennan stared curiously at the object Parker handed her. She opened the front to see the words he'd scribbled in marker and crayon on the inside. _'- I miss you and hope that you get better soon. Love, Parker.'_ She smiled and closed the card. "Thanks, Parker. That was really nice of you."

Booth cleared his throat before shifting his feet and taking his hand out from behind his back. "It's not exactly homemade or anything, but-" He shrugged and showed her the small bouquet he bought in the gift shop. "I know it's not much, but it can replace the ones that are in there."

"Daffodils, Booth?" Brennan asked, the slightest hint of a smile crossing her features. "You know."

It wasn't a question, but Booth nodded in response. "Yeah, I do. They're-"

"My favorite." Brennan replied, smiling back at him as she watched him tilt the flowers closer to her so she could smell them. "Could you put them in the vase?"

"Of course." Booth replied, taking the flowers and vase over to the bathroom to replace the flowers. He knew it was a nicer gesture than he probably should have opted for, but he felt like he needed to give her _something_. He listened through the half open door to hear Parker telling her about things happening at school. They were having a play that they were practicing for but no parts were decided yet. His project, Booth laughed when hearing him groan, was due the next day.

"I suppose it's a good thing you had your father to help you, then." Brennan said as he walked back into the room.

"Maybe he won't wait so long next time?" Booth teased as he set the newly furnished vase back on the table.

Parker sighed and swiveled around in the chair. "I know."

"Alright, bub. I think we need to let Bones rest for a bit before she goes to take those tests." Booth said, ruffling up his son's hair.

"But-" Parker started to object.

"You guys really don't have to." Brennan said, eying the daffodils from the corner of her eye. They weren't distracting really so much as...calling her, she supposed, though the idea was ridiculous.

Booth studied her gaze but chose to not say anything, thinking that if anything were to happen she'd tell him. "I know, but we were kind of warned. That, and somebody here's gotta finish gluing that model for your paper, too."

"Fine." Parker moped as he slid off of the chair. "I'll see you later, Doctor Bones."

She reached a hand out to squeeze his shoulder. "Thank you for the card."

Booth watched as Parker waited patiently by the door. "Everything okay, Bones?"

Brennan blinked before looking back at him. "Yes, I'm fine." She smiled in a way she hoped seemed convincing. "Will you be coming by tomorrow?"

"I'll stop by, yeah. I've gotta stop by the lab to get Zach to sign some things. Kid still hasn't gotten the swing of things, but he's coming around." Booth said, hoping that it would cheer her up. Something about the way she was acting made him feel like something was off, but with Parker there he was reluctant to ask. The last thing he wanted was to upset him.

"I'll see you later then, Booth." She nodded and offered a smile. "And you too, Parker."

Booth and Parker waved and said their goodbyes before leaving. Brennan sighed and turned to look at the card Parker brought along with the flowers-daffodils-Booth had given her. Daffodils. The word itched something, gently prodding it in her mind, but she couldn't quite pinpoint what it was.

* * *

Booth and Parker were sitting down to dinner that night when the phone rang. "Booth,"

"Hey. Am I interrupting anything?" Angela asked upon hearing him answer.

"Parker and I were just eating dinner. Why?" His voice was suddenly full of concern. Setting his plate on the table, he cleared his throat. "Is something wrong?"

Angela sighed, shaking her head despite the fact she knew he couldn't see. "I'm not sure. I just got back from seeing Bren earlier. I don't know...I guess she's just disappointed with the fact she hasn't been released yet. I'm sure it's nothing."

Booth looked at Parker, who was apparently content munching away on his chicken nuggets and mashed potatoes, and quietly walked into the other room. "Yeah, I know she's frustrated with the way things are going, and I am too. If there was anything wrong, either she or Doctor Weston would have said something."

"I'm sure they would have, but I don't know how much longer we're supposed to go just pretending like everything is just how she remembers it. There's a gap in her mind, and...we just pretend like all that stuff never happened?" Angela asked. She knew it didn't do any good, because Booth was feeling exactly the same, but maybe that was it. If there was anyone else who could have understood, it was him.

"She'll remember." Booth insisted. The scene from before in her hospital played in his mind. Something about the way Brennan reacted to the whole situation told him something had clicked with her, even if it didn't particularly fit. "Has Bones said anything to you? You know, small things or anything?"

"No, she hasn't." Angela sighed as she heard him do the same on his end of the line. "Well, you still have Parker over. I should let you go."

"Hey, Ange?" Booth asked, unsure of why he'd really think to even mention it. "I just...I kind of-" He rubbed at his eyes, finding himself more tired than usual. "Parker made her a card earlier, and so when we visited Bones he gave it to her. She was happy about it, smiling and thanking him. But I gave her some flowers and she just-"

"She what?" Angela asked after a few moments of Booth not saying anything.

"She was happy, but I could tell that something was bothering her." Booth said, turning and walking to the window. He stared out at the street before turning back around and watching Parker eating and the table.

Angela frowned and wrapped an arm around her waist. "About the flowers?"

Booth shrugged, clearly frustrated about whatever it was that was lingering just beyond their reach. "Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. But I know Bones and the way she likes mulling over things before coming to a conclusion. Evidence and all that."

"Maybe it's because of the fact she knows you're married, but she doesn't yet know _she_ is the one you're married to?" Angela asked, the idea sounding obvious. "Bren isn't the kind to accept gifts so frivolously without some kind of reason about them, especially if it's something that could in any way be seen as something personal like that."

"I was her partner and friend before, she knows that. How can me giving her something to help cheer her up be seen as anything different?" Booth asked. He realized he spoken a little too loudly and shook his head, frustrated with himself for not thinking through everything. There was something there, something he could be doing to help, but it wasn't the one thing he was so badly wanting to do. "Look, I just think it's too soon to be trying to dump things on her, okay? That doesn't mean we can't be there and be supportive, but like what Doctor Weston said-"

"Too much too soon and it could be traumatic, I know." Angela replied, a feeling of sympathy passing through her. "But what will you do when she does remember though, whenever it happens? Act like you were just trying to protect her? Just because it's the truth doesn't mean Brennan's gonna see it that way."

Booth was about to respond when a knock came at the door. Parker had just finished eating and was taking his plate to the kitchen. "Hey, listen...Becca's here to pick up Parker. I'll see everybody at the lab on Monday."

* * *

Brennan was sitting up in bed the following morning reading a book when she heard the door open. Expecting a nurse that would be bringing her to therapy or a doctor checking in, she lifted her head. Rather than seeing someone sporting scrubs and a lab coat, she saw someone wearing a suit and tie. Apparently trying his best to look professional, he was waiting for her to say something. "Sweets. How did you know I was here?"

"I spoke with Angela the other day. I've also spoken with Booth, your-" Sweets paused, clearing his throat. Of course, he reminded himself. If it were any different, he probably would have laughed at the irony of it all. Two of his most frustrating and interesting patients, the ones who had so obviously been meant for each other in one way or another, had finally gotten together. As in married. But then something happened, and the woman sitting in front of him no longer remembered. "How are you?"

"I've been better I suppose, but I'm doing good. The doctors believe that I am making significant process. As far as whatever memory I seem to have lost-" Brennan left the sentence dangling and offered a shrug. "I'm doing the best I can with what I've been given. Whatever it is that's blocking me from remembering will eventually go away, and when it does I will be grateful."

Sweets wasn't sure why it mattered, and didn't want to sound presumptuous in the least, but he couldn't help asking. "Do you remember when I left?"

"When you..." Brennan frowned, her mind working hard to recover something she had lost. "No," Brennan replied with a sad expression. "I don't. At least at the moment."

"I was just thinking about the time line, how things have occurred. With an idea as to how much time you have lost, it could be easier to help you begin to remember." Sweets replied, offering a warm smile. He looked at his watch regretfully. "I have an appointment. My new book is in stores and I've been asked to speak at a local bookstore. The perks of being a world-renowned psychologist, I guess."

Brennan smiled in return and nodded. "Goodbye, Sweets."

The door shut behind him and she sighed, staring at the light echoing through her window. She wanted to get up, to reach the window herself. Walking wasn't entirely impossible, but there was pain involved not to mention the actually getting the muscles to perform properly. Choosing instead to relax, Brennan reached again for her book when the flowers Booth had given her caught her eye. Daffodils, her favorite flower. The color was bright and vibrant, and the scent not too overpowering. It was her favorite for many reasons, and yet-

There it was again. That nagging feeling, like there was something there. Something important? She couldn't be quite sure. Brennan tried remembering, recalling whatever it could possibly have been. As touched as she had been the day before by Booth giving her the daffodils, something about them coming from him seemed equally in place and yet...not. Had she ever even told him it was her favorite flower, or was it by luck that he'd chosen them? Or, a more likely case, Booth was observant enough in their years of working together to notice.

_Daffodil. Daisy. Jupiter._

Her mouth hung slightly open, not quite able to really comprehend what she was remembering. Was it even worthy of truly being noteworthy? Either way, she _knew_ something-more importantly, something she hadn't quite remembered just minutes before.

She and Booth were...what were they doing? They had been drinking. Not excessively, but discussing events from the day. It was something they normally did, nothing out of the ordinary. But he said something, something about knowing her and talking about flowers and planets and-

"Hey, Bones. I'm pretty sure I'll get busted for this, but I managed to sneak it past the nurses' station." Booth grinned widely, holding up a bag. "Bagels. It's not exactly gourmet, but better than whatever you're getting here." He looked up, slightly worried because she wasn't saying anything. The look in her eyes worried and excited him a little. "Bones?"

She looked at him, unsure of what exactly had just happened. "Booth..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I planned on having this up before Thanksgiving, but college work as well as holiday things kind of interfered. Anyway, I hope that it lives up to your expectations and that you enjoy. This chapter focuses a bit more on the Booth side of things I know, but the next one will be more of Brennan, so I hope that you don't mind. **

**Reviews are appreciated obviously, so if you have the time I'd be very happy. Thank you!**

**

* * *

**

Her legs felt shaky as she swung them over the side of the bed. She saw Booth instinctively moving to her side and she held an arm out to stop him. "I have to do this."

The jovial feeling he had just moments before was slowly dissipating and Booth felt like he had somehow missed something in the few minutes since stepping into the room. "Where are you going?"

Brennan tried her best to keep a brave face. Her hands were braced against the mattress and she slowly slid herself off of the hospital bed. The tile floor was cold against her feet. She started moving, but felt discouraged the second she felt her steps begin to falter. "Could you just-" Brennan sighed, wishing she could do it on her own. "Could you help me walk to the window?"

"Of course." Booth replied, setting the bag with their bagels on the bed. He reached for her arm and helped guide her to the window, using a free arm to drag a chair over in the event that she'd want to sit. He watched as she braced her arms against the sill, apparently wanting to do as much as possible on her own. "What's going on, Bones?"

Brennan stared out the window, her eyes scanning the cars parked several floors below. "I'm not sure."

Booth frowned. "Okay," He said as his hand still rested against her arm. While he was sure she was capable of leaning against the sill by herself he wanted to be there. "You wanna talk about it?"

Brennan turned her head to face him. The pieces that were forming together made sense to her, but was it really her own memory or was it just derived from her increasingly obsessive want to remember? "The daffodils."

Nodding, Booth threw a glance over his shoulder to look at them sitting in the vase. "What about them?" He asked. His eyes fixed on something; her nervouse gaze held something almost too good to be true. "Bones, did you...do you remember something?"

Brennan shook her head and sighed. "I'm not sure. Daffodil, daisy-" Her eyes flicked back in a quick motion that nearly startled him. "We were...somewhere. We were drinking out of tiny cups, talking about a case. I asked you if you would ever betray me and you said no." Brennan spoke. A wave of excitement waiting to propel itself to the surface was dwelling within her. She was sure now it had to be a memory, but wanted to see Booth's reaction first. "Am I making any sense at all?"

His memory was fogged momentarily, but as she spoke, the picture started to become clear. It was during the Gormogon case several years before; after a trying case had been solved and they were doing their best to relax for a few hours. "Yeah, you are. You-" Booth wasn't sure he'd be able to explain it later, but he was compelled to hug her. "You remembered, Bones."

"It's just one thing, Booth." Brennan replied, her head nestled against his shoulder. Something about it felt so completely comfortable to her, and for a moment she allowed herself to relish in his embrace. Until the reality that, yes, she did remember something came back. "It's just a detail, one thing, but..." Brennan trailed off as she pulled herself from his arms. "It's a place to start."

The smile that lit up her eyes was enough to warm his heart. "You have no idea how great it is to hear you say that." Booth replied, his palm against her cheek. It was pushing it, but he wasn't about to let a perfect opportunity pass by. "We should probably tell your doctor, Bones. I'm sure he'd love to know."

"Wait," Brennan insisted, holding him firmly in place. That turned out to be a bit of a mishap, as when she moved to stop him, her leg shifted, causing her stance to falter.

"Hey, hey." Booth's hands shot out, afraid that she might fall. "You okay?"

Brennan nodded, slowly catching her breath. "Doctor Weston said I need to practice walking some, building back the strength in my legs. I'm unable to put my full weight on my right leg yet, but I'm trying my best here."

"That's all anyone's ever asked for." Booth assured her. He knew the toll it was taking on her staying at the hospital so long. But the reality that she remembered something-regardless of how minuscule it might seem in the grand scheme of things-and it was cause for celebration for him. "You know what, Bones? I managed to get bagels, but I didn't get any coffee. Now, I know the stuff around here isn't exactly the greatest, but I know this machine on the fourth floor that makes a mean cup. I could go grab us some if you wanted."

Brennan settled herself into the chair Booth brought over to the window and stared curiously at him. "You spent a lot of time here after the accident, didn't you?"

Her question took him by surprise, he expected her to ask him about his request to get Doctor Weston or to ask for a certain amount of sugar in her cup. Still, he wasn't about to deny her the truth. "Yeah, I did."

Brennan nodded slowly, her left hand reaching over to itch a spot on her other wrist. "And your wife was okay with that? She understood?"

"Well..." Booth sighed, running a hand through his hair. She wasn't going to make this easy, was she? It was his chance, he knew. He could have excused himself for a second, called the lab and told them he wouldn't be showing up that day, came back and told her everything. Every single detail. He almost did, but the second he opened his mouth a nurse came walking in.

"Doctor Brennan, it's good to see you up." She smiled. "I'm here to take you to your appointment."

"Which one is that?" Brennan asked. Her mind had been so focused on being happy due to the fact that she had remembered something to remember any appointments she might have had.

Booth watched them, hands in his pockets, in silence. He was definitely going to have to have a talk with Doctor Weston. The longer he waited, the more he knew would come back to her. But Booth knew Brennan well enough to know how she processed things, and he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he would simply tell her.

* * *

Doctor Weston sighed and laced his fingers together, hoping that what he said would get through to the man sitting across from him. "Agent Booth, I understand how difficult this must be for you. But I've got to tell you, with the progress your wife has made in the past few days, I don't see why she couldn't be looking at a release within the next few weeks."

Booth nodded. He should have been grateful, he knew how much being in the hospital was beginning to get to her. "What happens then?"

"She'll still need to keep up with her appointments. Physical therapy as well as medication. I'd like her to come see me on a regular basis until she's completely cleared."

"But what about the memory?" Booth asked. He saw the look the doctor tried to hide, the one that told him if he asked again he'd be testing the man's patients. "Look, you gotta understand where I'm coming from, Doc. You think I want to cause her damage? You think I want some sort of breakdown? I _don't_. She's my wife, and as much as I don't want to cause her harm..." Booth paused, massaging his temple as he sighed. "You should have seen her face. She remembered something, and she was just so..."

"I understand, Agent Booth. Temperance is still recovering, but her memory is coming back. It would be dangerous to risk anything by giving her more to deal with." Doctor Weston replied. He saw the man across from him, knew that he wasn't giving him anything he particularly enjoyed. "I would like to tell you she could recall everything as soon as possible, but the brain is an awkward and interesting thing. The way it stores different things, how it conjures images from events past. It's frustrating, but give her time. With the progress she's making-"

"Right," Booth nodded, feeling like he had heard enough. "I've gotta get going. I have a meeting." He was actually headed to the Hoover building for a while before grabbing a bite, so it was technically not a lie. "Thank you, Doctor Weston."

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was going pretty well for Booth. The meeting with some of the staff went better than expected, it amazed him how productive people could be if they actually got things moving. Parking his truck next to the curb, he pulled the keys out of the ignition and crossed the street to the diner. The familiar smells of pie, fries, and other diner foods wafted in his direction the second he opened the door. On days that things were slow with a case or if they were lucky enough to not have one, he'd often come by the diner to at least get a small feeling of normalcy.

Before the accident, they didn't go as often as they had in the time they had been just partners, choosing instead to eat at home or someplace else, but it had become a tradition to go every Saturday night with Parker. They sat there in the booth, talking and laughing and making memories Booth never knew would be the one thing he'd have to depend on just months later.

As could be expected, the after lunch lull meant there were only a few people around. This didn't bother Booth much, because aside from ordering his burger and pie, he didn't feel up to any conversation.

Just seconds after sitting down into what had always been their booth, a waitress walked up to him. "Hi. What can I get you?"

Booth didn't have to look at any menu, and if he'd taken half a chance to look at the woman taking his order he'd know she was knew and therefore wouldn't know what he was coming in for. "Burger, fries..." he continued giving her his order when something over her shoulder caught his eye. Just as the waitress walked away to fill his order someone occupied the other side of the booth. "Shouldn't you have left already?"

"Does my being here bother you, Agent Booth?" Sweets asked, finding it both interesting and also the slightest bit amusing.

"No, I just figured you'd be back on your book tour or whatever by now." Booth answered, feeling more than ever like he wasn't up for talking. He fixed his gaze out the window, not really ignoring Sweets but hoping he would get the point.

"Actually, the D.C. date was the last one. I'm scheduled to be on a talk show in New York next Thursday, but until then I'm here." Sweets replied, taking a bite from his salad. He swallowed his bite before continuing. "I don't just mean here in the city, Agent Booth."

Booth sighed and shook his head. "It isn't that simple, Sweets. This isn't your office at the F.B.I building four years ago, and even if it was, a lot of things have changed since then. I'm fine."

Sweets offered a tight smile as the waitress brought over Booth's order. "You do realize that I didn't actually offer your my expertise this time, correct?"

"You didn't-" Booth paused, ketchup bottle hanging midair over his burger. He set it down before staring directly at the man across from him. Once upon a time, he might have gotten up and walked away. But what he said was true; things had indeed changed, and so had he. "What exactly do you want, Sweets?"

"To put in simply, a moment of your time." Sweets replied. He was a bit surprised by the sudden streak of patience Booth had, but he wasn't going to ask him about the topic. Instead, he chose to hone in on the real reason that brought him over to the table. "I realize you don't want to talk about what's happened. Different people react to different situations in a myriad of ways. While you choose to remain silent and to yourself about it, the next person might choose to speak freely with anyone the see. It doesn't mean you or that person are uniquely opposite, it simply means you're taking a different course of action."

"Is there a point anywhere in there?" Booth asked. He was starting to feel a bit rude, which did make him feel guilty, but if what Sweets was going for was to get him to open up about how he supposedly felt about Brennan's recovery, he would have to rethink the whole getting up from the table thing.

The patience from just minutes before was wearing thin and Sweets knew better than to try easing into the subject for much longer. Instead, he would have to try a more direct approach. "You're a smart man, Agent Booth. You like knowing what will happen before you enter a situation, or at least as much as possible. Despite that, you have no control over this situation...the one with Doctor Brennan. The idea that her memory may never return in its full form scares you, no matter how much you might like to deny it." He shook his head and set his fork down against the bowl. Folding his hands, he tried carefully to phrase what he wanted to say next. "I would like to help you."

He must have thought Sweets was joking, because Booth kept chewing until the brown eyes staring back at him began to grow annoyed. "You want to help me?"

Sweets nodded, feeling pleased that Booth hadn't exactly started yelling at him yet. "More specifically, I'd like to help your wife. Doctor Brennan, I mean. Wow, I don't think I'm used to say it like that..."

"She already has a team of people helping her." Booth replied, at first waving off the idea. The last thing he needed was Sweets asking either of them questions about feelings or situations. Until the idea dawned on him that maybe, just maybe, it would be worth it.

"I am aware of that." Sweets replied. He felt even more surprised due to the fact that his offer hadn't been shot down entirely. Booth was being evasive, wanting to see what the plan was prior to agreeing or disagreeing. "I feel as if I should let you know I've already been to see her, and was planning on visiting her again while I was in town anyway, but felt it would be best if I went in with your knowledge."

"You were-" Booth paused, reaching for his drink to wash his bite down with. "You were going to start...therapying her without anyone's knowledge?"

"First of all, Agent Booth, 'therapying' as you call it, isn't a word." Sweets replied, just a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "And secondly, no. I wasn't going to do what you're suggesting. What I aimed to do was merely what I had gone to the lab the other day to do. Visit her."

Booth nodded, a tinge of doubt still remaining. "Right, and I'm just supposed to believe that you wouldn't conveniently let a few details out, correct? Maybe mention the whole 'unbreakable connection' we have as partners?"

"I'm above that type of tactics. What I planned to do was say a quick hello. If she wanted to speak with me further, which I seriously doubt given her dislike of your therapy sessions when I was here before, I would have happily obliged." Sweets replied, feeling as if he'd gotten his point across, perhaps even more than he'd hoped. "Look, whatever you decide, consult her doctor if you must. I know you though, Agent Booth. And I know her. At least I did." He paused again and reached into his back pocket to pull out his wallet. "Here's my card. I'll be here in D.C. for a few more days before going to New York, and I'm coming back for a few weeks afterward. I'm actually going to be teaching a course at the university in the spring, so I'll need to get things ready." He slid the card across the table. "Whatever you decide."

Booth eyed the card, reading what it said before looking back at him. Would it even make a difference, getting her to talk to Sweets? More importantly, would she even agree to such a thing? The last thing he ever wanted to do was force anything on Brennan if she wasn't ready, but he also knew the desire she had to gain her life back, or the part of it that was missing. He picked up the card and offered Sweets a nod. The least they could do was try, right? "Thanks, Sweets."

"Anytime, Booth." Sweets replied, gesturing to his salad before heading back to his own table.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I know there was a delay in posting this chapter, and for that I apologize. Holidays, coupled with end of the semester work, caused me to be a little backlogged. Anyway, I hope all of your enjoyed your holidays, and that your new year is off to a great start. **

**There's a little bit of movement in this chapter, though it might not seem significant now. Reviews are welcome and as always, they are very much appreciated! I should have another chapter up by the end of this week if all goes well, and then I hope to have one up a week.**

* * *

"How are you feeling today, Temperance?"

Wincing a little, Brennan worked as she moved her leg further, exercising her muscles. "I'm fine, actually. Better than yesterday." She said, turning to look at the other woman. She'd only known her for a short amount of time, but felt no need to use formal titles. "Mindy?"

"Move just a little further to the left," Mindy said. "Yes?"

Brennan did as she was told, repositioning her leg and moving her foot, flexing it back and forth to get an idea of how much movement she had. "I remembered something today."

Mindy's eyes lit up. While she had nothing to do with her patient's actually remembering her past, she still had an interest in her gaining back that piece of her life. "That's excellent. I assume you've spoken with Doctor Weston about your progress?"

"I have an appointment with him later today. I'm fairly certain my progress will only continue from here, but I have to accept the fact that I might never fully recover everything." Brennan replied with a sigh. While she was gaining back her physical strength, the memories were still managing to escape her. She wished there was a way to speed up the process, and the thought of how it could happen kept her entertained for a while as she went through several exercises with Mindy. Since Brennan would be going home within a matter of days, Mindy had given her a few simple procedures she could perform by herself at home that would help her gain strength.

"Have you practiced walking at all? I realize how hard it must be, up in your hospital room, but I'd still like you to try within the presence of someone else." Mindy spoke calmly, helping Brennan stand from her position on the floor.

Brennan nodded and thanked her for the assistance. "I've been able to walk some, thought not nearly enough as I'd like."

Mindy gave her a look of understanding. "Yes, I'm sure that's true. All of that will change once you're released, though I'd like to remind you...you're going to have to take things easily for a while. You won't be able to just get back into the swing of things right away."

As much as Brennan wanted to deny it, she knew it was true. She hadn't given much thought to what she'd do once released, but as the day grew closer, she couldn't help wondering what exactly would happen once she was free. Though she'd still have to come back to the hospital periodically for appointments, almost everything was settled. Not knowing where she stood in terms of her career was what she now found to be unsettling.

"Don't worry," Mindy laughed, seeing the far etched clearly on Brennan's face. "you're an exceptionally strong woman, and your desire to grow stronger will only further your progress." She said, hoping to calm her. "Now, I'd like to try walking just a bit. Feel free to hold on to my arm if you'd like, but-"

"I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own." Brennan interrupted, thought it wasn't entirely the truth. Her mind went back to the way Booth had to help her get to the window that morning. Smiling, she remembered the way he'd been nothing more than happy for her as she remembered something from her past. Regardless of how minuscule it was in the grand scheme of things, the look on Booth's face was nothing but pure joy. Then, as if that weren't enough, the way he'd held onto her. Brennan couldn't remember ever feeling so safe.

Mindy nodded again and stepped aside. "What I'm trying to say is that I'll be here for assistance if it's needed, but part of my job in helping you is to make sure you're able to walk on your own."

Mindy's voice broke Brennan from thoughts of Booth, and she sheepishly smiled. Of course, she reminded herself, her focus should be on recovery, not on what happened that morning. But something about it, about the way everything about that moment with Booth seemed to make perfect sense, struck Brennan in a way she'd never experienced before. "Of course," She said, still trying to keep her attention on the task she needed to complete. "Which way would you like me to go?"

Gesturing to the room around them, Mindy smiled warmly. "Whatever direction you'd like; my goal is to see that you recover. Part of that is making sure you're comfortable with your progress."

Brennan drew in a breath, her eyes scanning the room. She saw the window in the corner, and she nodded in confirmation. Closing her eyes, she hoped her legs wouldn't betray her. Letting out the breath she'd taken, she put one foot forward and watched as it settled on the ground firmly. She cast a glance in Mindy's direction before moving forward with the other foot. Though her stance was a little less firm, she'd managed to move successfully. Her attention was diverted due to something-a bird, she assumed- flying past the window.

"Go on," Mindy encouraged. "I know you can do this."

"I'm certain that I can, I'm just-" Brennan spoke, and just as her right leg moved forward to take a step, her balance faltered.

Afraid that she would fall, Mindy reached out for her arm, but Brennan shook her head.

"I need practice, I realize that." Brennan spoke, mainly for her own benefit. "As an anthropologist, I realize that certain things take time. Certain processes can take more time, years before they're completely finished." She said, laughing a little nervously. "Though I admit I'd like my progress to move much quicker, I know I won't be able to gain all of my strength back in a matter of days."

Reluctantly, Mindy pulled her hand away, though she still kept it within a fair distance."That's very good, Temperance. Some people aren't able to be as realistic as you regarding their recovery. I've had people expect me to make miracles, getting their full movement for them back within two or three sessions." Mindy replied, shaking her head as she thought of previous patients. "While some people are quicker than others, no two people are exactly alike in terms of their abilities."

Brennan heard everything Mindy had said, but chose instead to focus on her walking. While she knew it was important, it somehow held more importance now that she knew she'd be getting out sooner rather than later. Taking another step, Brennan was proud of her own progress. It was as if she was experiencing something entirely new, something she'd never known before. That happiness faltered the second she took her next step. Just as she set her foot down, a sharp pain shot through her knee, coupled with a sudden loss in balance, and she nearly fell.

"Are you alright?" Mindy asked once she'd caught her. She caught the defeated expression on Brennan's face. "Are you having any pain?"

"Only slightly, it's nothing I'm not able to handle." Brennan replied, her hopes suddenly defeated by a faltered step. "I do think that our session is over for now. If you don't mind?"

Knowing that progress could only be made in increments, Mindy nodded. "Of course. I'll check with your other doctors to set up a time that would be appropriate, perhaps the day before you leave?"

Brennan nodded, feeling weakened by the fact that she'd nearly fallen. It wasn't supposed to be like that, she thought. "I'm sure that will be fine."

* * *

The hospital cafeteria was bustling with the typical activity of lunch time. Nurses and doctors bustled through carrying trays with coffee, salads and sandwiches on the little bit of free time they managed to have. A few plain dressed people, family or friends of patients Brennan assumed, also sat around the area. There was a skylight above which brought in a fair amount of light and the tables were arranged in such a way to allow for comfortable movement around the room. Looking up from her salad, she gave the woman sitting across from her a curious look. "Are you sure this is alright, Ange? I mean, I know the doctors said-"

Angela wiped her mouth on a napkin and shook her head. "No, I don't want to hear excuses. You've been ushered around from room to room, tests being done...all of that. I figured you needed a nice little break. So," Angela said before gesturing to the plates in front of them. "we're having lunch. And don't worry, I've already checked with your doctor. He seemed to think it was a pretty good idea, so long as we stayed within the hospital grounds."

Brennan smiled before piercing a peice of tomato with her fork. "I suppose you're right."

Angela nodded and unscrewed the cap from her bottled water. "Oh, and by the way...Booth told me the good news. Congratulations, Brennan."

Nodding enthusiastically, Brennan swallowed a bite before speaking. "Yes, I was excited. However, I'm not entirely certain of the significance."

"What do you mean?" Angela asked with a frown.

There was something there Brennan still couldn't place. She knew it was only a piece of the puzzle, a small fraction of what she still had to gain, but she couldn't help but feel like there was something she was missing. Brennan told Angela the story of how she had remembered and what happened afterward, searching her friend's face for any sign of recognition. After she finished, she couldn't help but ask. "Don't you think it's a little insignificant, though? I'm not disappointed because it obviously means my brain is healing, that the medication I've been given coupled with a process that can only happen naturally is working, but-" Brennan lowered her gaze to the table, her hands reaching for a napkin. "I don't understand why that single event, why Booth remembering some stupid password, would hold any importance to me."

Angela's eyes softened and she reached out to grab Brennan's hand. "Maybe it isn't just about the passwords, Bren. Maybe it isn't about you guys sharing drinks after work, talking about the day." She shrugged, the slightest hint of a smile playing on her lips. "The mind works in mysterious ways, things can trigger a memory, or maybe you remember on your own. But Brennan? It _was_ important. It's a part of your life. More importantly, it's you and Booth."

"Why would the fact that it's Booth and I have any significance?" Brennan asked, thinking that yet again her friend was trying to pressure her into a relationship with her partner.

"Because-" Angela paused, stopping herself from what her obvious answer would have been. She would have said it too, except for the fact she was pretty sure she'd have a couple of people hounding her about it afterward. "Booth was...and is...an important part of your life. You guys were partners, he was important to you then just as he is now."

Brennan nodded in understanding until something clicked in her mind. Of course. "Yes, of course. Booth will always be important to me. Are you suggesting he could possibly be the key to helping me recover my memory?"

"Well, I guess it's possible." Angela replied, hoping she didn't skirt the subject too far. The last thing she wanted was to upset Brennan or make her feel like she couldn't trust her at all. "I mean, he's _Booth._ But you've gotta be careful here, Sweetie. Rushing this could give you something you're not ready for."

Brennan furrowed her brow and shook her head. "I don't know-"

Angela's phone rang, and seeing who the caller was, she answered. "Hello?..." Her eyes found Brennan's. "Oh. Well, that's just-" She sighed, her head slowly hanging. "Fine, I'll be there. Thanks."

"Was that Cam?" Brennan asked, recognizing the look of defeat.

"Yeah, it was. I guess Booth and Zack are out recovering a body. Booth called and said the remains were in pretty bad shape, which means I'll probably have trouble with the facial reconstruction." Angela replied as she slipped her phone back into her purse. "Anyway, I guess that means lunch is over. I'll help you back to your room, but then I've gotta run."

* * *

Though a hint of sunlight broke through, the sky was still overcast. Trees surrounded them, and Booth was pretty sure he'd felt a mosquito bite his neck more than once. He'd listened to Zack inform him about the details of the victim-female, aged late teens to early twenties, probably of the causcasian race-and proceeded to write everything down. He called Cam to tell her they were headed in and to make sure everyone was there. It wasn't pretty at all. He'd been doing the same thing for years; recovering bodies and making sure they were safely carried back to the lab. Despite doing the same thing with Zack for the majority of the past year, he couldn't help but feel like something was missing. It wasn't the same.

"I'd like to get a sample of mud from the surrounding area, the samples closest to the body resemble something that does not match with the rest of this area. Hodgins will need to examine it for further confirmation." Zack said as he stood, moving his hands to rest at his back to stretch the muscles that lay there.

Booth nodded at one of the men who stood close to them. Knowing he was the one who would be gathering all evidence that would be sent with the body to the lab, he directed his comment as him. "You heard the guy," He said, shoving his jacket back to poise a hand at his hip. "I want everything packed up and sent to the Jeffersonian."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: This chapter has been partially done for several weeks now and I apologize for not getting it up any sooner. I've been having problems with the site, not to mention a particularly horrible case of writer's block and a semester that is proving to be a lot more fast paced than I had anticipated.**

**Anyway, I should be back to the chapter every week or at the least week and a half now. I hope you enjoy and please, if you could, reviews are like candy. Only a bit more healthy for you.**

**

* * *

**

It was the following morning before anyone other than her doctor or a nurse stopped by for a visit. Brennan, content in simply reading the latest issue from her favorite forensic journal that Angela had been kind enough to bring her, heard the door open. A smile formed on her face, thinking of who it had to be, and she reached for a pencil to mark the place she was in reading an article. "Just a min-" She looked up from marking her place, and she froze. "Dad?"

Max stood, his face looking equally surprised, at the foot of her bed. It only took him a second to process the situation, but just as quickly, he enveloped his daughter in a hug. "Tempe, sweetheart...I had no idea." A grin spread across his face as he pulled back to look at her. "Look at you, it's just-"

"What's going on?" Brennan asked. She frowned and set the journal aside.

"I could ask the same question. Booth...he never called, he hasn't said anything." Max replied, the realization that no, his son in law had not called and updated him in regards to Tempe's status, caused him to feel a little more than upset. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm making progress, I suppose." Brennan replied, her head still spinning from the events the had occurred since her father had come in the room. "I don't understand, Dad. How can you be here?"

Max looked around the room and to the single sunflower he held in his hand and shrugged. "I've been down helping Russ and Amy settle in with their new little one for about about six weeks now, but I would've thought-" Max paused, the confusion in Brennan's eyes telling him that wasn't exactly what she meant. "Sweetheart, are you sure you're alright?"

Brennan nodded as reality slowly dawned on her. "So you've had your trial, and obviously you've been released." She said, more to herself than to him. "This is the kind of thing I should remember."

"You don't remember?" Max asked. Suddenly, some of her behavior made sense. Still, the notion that something so important as bringing up the fact Brennan woke up hadn't been relayed to him...he was finding it difficult to comprehend. "I was supposed to be here the day they tested you, the day they wanted to see if you were gonna make it. But Amy started having trouble with the baby, and Russ' boss was being ridiculous and wouldn't let him leave. So, I had to take care of her. But Booth should've called me."

"Why would Booth call you?" Brennan asked.

"You don't-" Max began, his mouth hanging open. "Oh."

"He was my emergency contact, so I suppose he should have. But until now, I was unaware of the fact you were back in society." Brennan replied. Her world had been thrown on its axis, and she wasn't quite sure how to react. Of course she was happy to see him, but wasn't this the sort of thing that she should have known? She stared down at her hands and concentrated, hard, on the past that was still murky in her mind. As far as she was aware, her last memories of Max were of sitting with him in the visiting room in the prison. The private one, that Booth had been so kind as to suggest she be allowed to use.

Max was quiet for a moment, unsure of what else to say next. It was clear that she at least had some form of memory loss, but how much was unclear. He studied the woman sitting up in the hospital bed before him, watching as she stared at something that was clearly not in the room. More than anything, he felt a sudden pang of sadness, because he knew what it was like to lose something important to him. Granted, he got it back after losing it voluntarily, but it was a loss he mourned every day. He sat in the chair next to her bed and held her hand, and did the only thing he knew how. Telling stories of Russ and Amy and the girls, not to mention their new baby daughter, Max watched as his daughter's mood visibly brightened. It wasn't a dramatic change, but one large enough to make him feel as if progress had been made. Eventually though, he knew he had to leave.

"Will you be back?" Brennan asked, oblivious to how vulnerable she sounded. If she were to be honest, the hour Max was there had been one of the most enjoyable she had in a long while.

Max turned and smiled just as he reached the door. "Yeah, I'll be back." He said, giving her a smile he hoped looked reassuring. It wasn't until he was down the hall and pressing the button for the elevator that he made the call.

* * *

Across town, the squints were working hard on their latest case. The victim had been identified as Jennifer Wright, a med school student who had been in town for a conference. She was a representative from her school in Boston, and had planned on flying home just a few short days after being killed. While the victim was determined, what seemed to be missing was specific cause of death.

"She was definitely killed due to the injury on her skull, but the murder weapon has yet to be identified." Zack murmured, face turned down as he examined the injuries the skull had endured. "The victim has fractures here and here-" He indicated several spots. "But they are not consistent with anything I have tried matching it with."

"Then obviously, there's more work to be done." Booth mused. "But for now we know who she is and what she does, and as soon as we're able to get in touch with her family, I'll need to speak with them. Maybe they can give us a clearer picture."

"But you've already spoken with her roommate, the one she was staying with while she was here. She said Jennifer didn't have contact with her mother or her father after graduating from high school." Angela stated. She knew Booth was stressed as it was, and hated to put anything else on his shoulders, but also wanted the case to be solved as quickly and smoothly as possible.

Booth sighed and poised a hand on his hip. He looked from the remains Zack was examining to Angela, and was about to speak when his cell phone rang. "Booth," He answered, not bothering to check the caller I.D. He turned away from the group to take the call, wanting at least some semblance of privacy.

"Tell me you're not knee deep in an investigation right now." The voice sounded angrily from the other end of the line.

Two things happened at once; Booth realized who was speaking, and simultaneously that said man probably had every right to be angry at him. "Well, actually Max, I'm waiting on a call back from the family of our victim, so I'm kind of-"

"Good." Max replied, his voice sounding stern. "Then I suppose you'll have time to meet me at that diner you two always used to frequent?"

He could have refused. He could have come up with some excuse as for why he couldn't go, but there was no way he truly wanted to do that. Plus, it didn't help matters that the man he was talking to _was_ Max Keenan, someone who could certainly find him if he needed or wanted to. "Sure, Max. I'll be there in about twenty."

Max heard the dread in Booth's voice, and for just a moment he felt a little sorry for scaring him just as much as he was. "Good, I'll see you there."

Booth shut his phone and turned back to find Angela and Cam studying him. Zack was still working on the remains, and while Hodgins shot him a glance, he knew it was something he'd be better off staying out of. "I'll be back. I'm gonna check and see what other results the FBI Techs have while I'm out. I'll just-"

"Booth?" Angela called, walking with him as he left the platform. "He's her father, so...yeah, maybe he's a little angry. Just don't dig yourself in deeper, okay?"

He smiled and shook his head. "That's real reassuring, Ange."

"No, sweetie...I just meant-" She paused, trying to think of the best way to phrase it. Truthfully, she hadn't really intended to overhear his conversation, but the moment she did, Angela knew what it was about. Impulsively, she pulled him in for a hug. "Just keep it up, Booth. You're doing everything you can. Never forget that."

* * *

Though he didn't want to seem presumptuous, when Booth arrived he didn't find Max, so he decided to simply settle for a cup of coffee and wait for him to arrive.

He didn't have to wait very long. Shortly after he got there, Max sat himself comfortably across from him. A waitress came to take their orders, and he waited for her to leave before speaking. "Afternoon, Booth."

"Afternoon." Booth nodded. He blew on his coffee to cool the temperature, and closed his eyes before breathing in deep. While he wanted to explain so many things, the words simply weren't there.

"I had a lovely visit with Tempe earlier." Max informed him. He studied the younger man's movements for a moment and watched as he clearly seemed a little nervous. "I'd just like to know one thing."

"What's that?" Booth asked before setting his mug down on the table. Bringing his eyes up to lock with Max's, he was a bit surprised to not find anger written in them.

"You're busy, I get that. You've got the lab, not to mention whatever desk work that needs done for the Bureau. And of course there's Parker, and visits to see Tempe. Still, out of all of that time, you couldn't find one moment to call me and tell me she'd woken up?" Max asked, this time him being the one who sounded a bit vulnerable.

Booth settled his hands against the table. Mentally, he recalled the last few weeks, thinking of everything that happened. "I tried. Several times. Once, the line was busy, and when I tried the next day...no one answered. With your cell, the same exact thing. You think I didn't want you to know? You think the thought didn't cross my mind? Of course it did, Max. I know how much you love her, but..." Booth paused, frustration seeping through his every pore. He glanced around to see a few other patrons staring at them after his outburst. "Sorry. It's just-"

"It's a lot, I know." Max replied. While he still harbored a little anger and frustration himself, he felt a little better knowing Booth had at least tried to contact him. He remembered a time days before when he'd had trouble with his phone; it was constantly shutting itself off and dropping calls, and apparently there were other problems as well. Glad that the original reason for their meeting had been met, he took a moment to study the man sitting across from him. The normally jovial, sarcastic and joking man looked tired and depressed, and if he was honest, he spotted just a hint of gray in his hair. Not much mind you, but physical proof of what Brennan's recovery was doing to him. "She doesn't remember that you're married."

It was a statement, not a question, so Booth simply nodded.

"What do you plan to do about it?" Max asked in return.

Booth shrugged, already feeling tired of that question because he'd been asking himself the same exact thing ever since he found out. "For now, her doctor doesn't want anymore stress on her remembering than is necessary. He says it's entirely possible for Bones to remember everything she's lost on her own. She's on medication to help reduce the swelling of the vessels in her brain, and she's...considering alternative methods as well." Booth thought of Sweets and of just how much Brennan used to detest psychology. Still, he supposed anything was worth the try.

"So, basically, you're just gonna let things happen naturally?" Max asked him. Raising an eyebrow, he couldn't help but feel a little surprised. Sure, he knew Booth was a patient man, but how much longer was he planning to wait?

Booth sighed and ran a hand through his hair before returning his gaze to his hands. He picked at a napkin, tearing it a the edges, and offered a shrug as his reply. "What else am I supposed to do?"

The waitress came and carefully set their plates in front of them. "Is there anything else I can get you?" She asked.

"No, we're good here, thanks." Max replied, waiting until she walked away to turn his attention back to Booth. "What do you mean 'what else can you do'?"

Booth reached for the ketchup bottle and watched as some poured out on his plate. "I meant exactly what I said, Max. Believe me, I'd love to fill her in on everything. But this is her battle to fight, and she's determined to win."

Max nodded. "And if she doesn't?" He asked. It was a question he hated to ask, but something compelled him to voice that particular thing. "What if that part of her memory never recovers?"

A knife dropped loudly against Booth's plate, and for a moment, he didn't do anything but breathe. He balled his hands into fists, but quickly released them. Focusing on the traffic outside the window, Booth willed himself to calm down. It wasn't the question so much that bothered him, because it was one that had been asked a few times before. What bothered him most was the idea that with every day that passed, it was one more taken away from what could be their life together. While he wasn't exactly staring at the calendar every day, it occurred to him that their anniversary would be two months from yesterday. Two months. Brennan might have been making progress, but he doubted there would be a full recovery by then. "I don't know."

The answer was muttered quietly, but Max heard it clearly. Booth was trying, that much he knew. There was a line though, a point at which some people simply called it quits and stopped while others kept going forward. Booth was usually the one who went beyond the line, at least in the time he knew him. But times had changed, and with what was going on with Brennan, Max knew it would be hard for anyone to keep up appearances.

Booth ate a fry and wiped at his mouth with a napkin. "I'll figure it out," He said. "And...I'm sorry. For not trying harder to let you know."

A smile graced his face before Max nodded. "I get it. I wish you could have, but I see it now. You don't exactly have the luxury of time now either."

"You know, I hate to ask you this because I don't exactly deserve it...but could you tell Russ to try and not get too mad about it? I'm sure he's got things to be worried about, but I know he loves Bones and I just thought-"

"I'll do what I can."Max assured him with the slightest hint of a laugh. "You might want to consider making a trip to visit soon though, maybe when you've got Parker. I know Emma and Haley have been asking about him."

Booth nodded in reply. "Yeah, of course. Listen, I've gotta check up on some things for this case we're working on. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. You're busy, I understand." Max replied. He watched a wave of something kin to relief cross Booth's face.

Booth pulled money from his wallet to pay for his meal before slipping the wallet back into his pocket. Standing up from his chair, he nodded. "Yeah, I am. I'm sorry, Max. I really do mean that."

* * *

"How ya doin', Bones?" Booth opened the door to her hospital room and quickly shut it. The grin he wore on his face quickly spread. "I had to sneak it by the nurses' station, but it's here."

Brennan watched as Booth held up a take-out bag. "You brought food?"

"Of course I did. Other than the pudding, the food here really isn't that great. Trust me, I know." Booth said as he laughed and took out the boxes from the bag, setting them on the table at the foot of her bed.

"My father stopped by today." Brennan said as he handed her a carton. She watched as Booth paused for a moment, apparently taken back by her comment.

"Yeah, I know." Booth replied. "He kinda came to see me, too."

Brennan watched as Booth sunk comfortably into the chair beside her bed, and thought of the man who occupied it just hours before. She couldn't help but think of what Max had said and of the way he'd acted. "He seemed a bit surprised to find I was awake. While I realize that's partially my fault. With the amount of time that has passed, it was wrong of me to assume everything else would remain the same as it was before the accident."

Booth's head perked up at the mention of the accident. It wasn't his favorite thing to remember, not to mention talk about, but for just a second, a shameless flicker of hope flared up within at her even mentioning it. He wanted her to say something, to mention a detail. Waiting for a few seconds didn't bring any results, and he felt a little guilty at wanting the recovery to happen that quickly. Brennan needed the time, who was he to try and rush her? "Don't blame yourself, Bones. You've kind of had more important things to do. You know, like recovering so you can get out of here?"

Brennan smiled and took a moment to study the man before her as he was eating. Her partner, at least formerly, and one of her closest friends. "As if you don't have something more important to be doing right now, Booth? I understand you enjoy spending time with me, but surely you have some other form of plans with family or perhaps one of the other agents."

"What are you talking about?" Booth asked, and he had to fight back the urge to laugh. Not because what she said was funny, but because if she knew just how much he looked forward to the time he spent with her it would probably be considered a cause for concern.

"I was simply saying I'm sure you have better ways to spend your time than smuggling in take-out food. Not that I mind, because it's delicious." Brennan replied. She was quiet for a moment as she took a bite. "You hate hospitals."

"Yeah, but you're worth it, Bones." Booth said as he grabbed another morsel with his chopsticks.

Brennan smiled and shook her head. Despite the reality that nothing could possibly remain the exactly same thing it had always been, she found it funny how little had changed between her and Booth over the years. "While I can't be one hundred percent certain, I'm fairly sure your wife couldn't be that happy about you spending an overly abundant amount of time with me. I may be in the hospital now, but once I'm out, it's going to take a bit more explaining on your part."

General Tso's Chicken was spicy on its own, but that wasn't why it suddenly burned on the way down. He set his chopsticks in the take-out carton before placing it on the stand by Brennan's bed. Clasping his hands together, he rested his arms on his legs before letting out a slow breath. Somehow, he knew it was coming.

"Booth? Are you alright?" Brennan asked, alarm filling her at his sudden silence.

He thought back to his conversation with Max in the diner. Thinking of how surprised Max had seemed at his apparent avoidance in regards to telling Brennan, he knew it was an opportunity, though he wasn't certain of how good it could be considered. Booth looked back at her, and was not surprised to see concern flooding the blue eyes he'd grown to adore. Suddenly, the words were there, and he knew he had to say them. "Listen, Bones, about that...there's...there's sort of something I need to tell you. It's something I've wanted to say for a while, but-"

"We come bearing cookies. Bren, I'm telling you they're the most-" Angela spun around to face the two people already in the room. Hodgins stepped in beside her and they exchanged a look, both thinking the same thing. The tension in Booth's posture was evidence enough that they'd clearly interrupted something. She elbowed Hodgins in the side while holding the cookie box. "Should we come back later?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I know I promised this a while back, and I'm sorry it took a little longer than planned. Real life got in the way more than I'd anticipated, but everything is pretty much caught up now. So, with that said, I should have another update up before week's end. Thanks for reading, please live a review! **

**

* * *

**

The room fell silent as Angela and Hodgins exchanged a look. "Look, guys, I'm sorry. I'll just-"

"Angela, Hodgins..." Brennan shifted in the bed, her eyes focusing on her friends. For a moment she smiled, greeting them, before turning to look at Booth. "Sorry, you were saying something?"

Angela shifted the box she held in her hands before sending Booth a look of apology. "You two are in the middle of something." She said, edging forward to place the box on the table by the foot of the bed. "My friend Cassie opened up her new bakery, and we were lucky enough to get some goods. I'll just leave them here for you to try, and we can come back tomorrow."

Brennan glanced between Booth and Angela before shifting her position. "Ange, wait..."

So she stood, frozen, not knowing what she should do. Brennan was her friend, clueless as she was, but she and Booth had grown close as well. The look on his face alone told her what she wanted to know. She looked to Hodgins for help.

"Angie's right. She's actually got an exhibit to be at tomorrow early, so..." Hodgins pointed toward the door.

They left, and Brennan stared at the door with a frown crossing her face. "That was odd."

Booth shrugged. "I'm sure everything's fine. Should we try some of those cookies?" He said, making a move for the box.

"Booth." Brennan replied, putting her hand over his. The single movement caused every one of his to go stagnant. "What were you going to say?"

His mouth hung open, the words escaping him once again. A slow breath in, then another one out. It would be so simple. Say the truth, hope things went back to normal, but Booth knew it would never be the easy. He laid his hand over hers on the mattress and gave it a squeeze. "I...I don't really remember. What I was going to say, I mean."

Brennan frowned, her blue eyes clearly conveying the confusion she felt. "We were in the middle of a conversation before Angela and Hodgins came, how could you possibly forget what you were planning to tell me?"

Booth laughed it off, pretending for just a minute what he was doing wasn't wrong. He wasn't lying, really. The actual words weren't planned, so he really wasn't sure what he planned to say. He just couldn't stand the whole 'evading the truth' thing, not lying but not being honest at the same time. "Yeah, well...can you blame me? Ange brought food." Booth replied before he stood.

"You're leaving?" Brennan asked. The surprise in her voice was clear despite her effort to disguise such a thing. "I suppose you should be heading home."

Booth lingered at her side, fighting the urge to simply take her in his arms. It was becoming harder and harder to pretend like he didn't care as much as he did, like he didn't love her. "Yeah." He smiled. "I'll stop by tomorrow, okay? That's if we don't catch a break in the case."

Brennan nodded in reply, unsure of what she was supposed to say. "I suppose I'll look forward to your visit then."

He hesitated for just a second before leaning down and pressing a kiss softly against her cheek. Friends, right? At least it could be considered that way. Pulling back, he shoved a hand in his pocket. "G'night, Bones." He said before stopping at the box and taking out a few for himself. He turned back around to face her and shrugged. "Gotta have somethin' sweet."

Brennan laughed before offering a shrug. She wished it didn't have to feel so awkward. "Good night, Booth. Good luck with the case."

Booth waved again before leaving the room.

For the longest time, she focused on the door, staring at the spot where Booth had just been standing. He'd been ready to say something, hadn't he? While the words weren't clear, Brennan was pretty sure whatever it was had been important. Yet another thing to thank for the whole not remembering thing, she supposed. Everything was just out of reach, close enough she knew they were there, but too far away to actually touch. Something had to happen, and soon, because Brennan could already feel herself growing desperate. Sweets came to mind, and the possibilities he had to offer, but it was too late to call him.

Brennan opted for watching a little television instead. She'd already scanned through the majority of the forensic journal Angela had brought, so there wasn't much left as means to occupy her mind until sleep dawned on her. There were a couple infomercials, a news program, several cartoons, but nothing that held her interest. She fell asleep after catching the tail end of a movie. She didn't catch the name, but the scene caught her eye. People, guns, blood...not the documentary she'd been hoping for. A man, frozen in the middle, stunned by a single shot. Her eyes struggled to stay open, because now things were getting interesting, but instead she fell into a deep but unrestful sleep.

_There was music playing, music she was familiar with. Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Zack...she spotted Sweets smiling and clapping appreciatively. Then, as if a switch had been flipped, her attention focused solely on him. _Booth.

_Something was happening, he was...standing? And running. There was a sound, a very loud and recognizeable sound. The microphone fell from her hand, making a screeching sound as it hit the floor._

_Blood...there was so much blood. Her hand clenched his gun, her finger pulling the trigger without a second thought. There was still too much blood, more than had to be safe. It seeped through her fingers, like life seemed to seep away from his eyes. _

_No. No, this wasn't happening. There was no way this could truly be happening, that Booth could be dying. "Come on, Booth!" Hot tears streamed down her cheeks and clouded her vision. "Come on!"_

_No...no, his eyes were shutting. He was trying, fighting, but he was losing. It wasn't long before she felt hands pulling at her to move her from his side. She stared down at her hands, covered with blood. _His_ blood. She watched as paramedics loaded him onto a stretcher before pulling out of Angela's grasp. "Please...I'm his partner. I have...I need to go with you."_

_She stared at his face, growing paler by the second, and felt a fear stronger than any she'd ever felt rise from within. His eyes were closed, and she found herself hoping against everything she knew about his condition that he'd make it through._

* * *

The colors on her canvas were finally blending together, finally making sense on the same page. The pencil tracing she'd covered it with were almost all painted over now, and she worked to blend a few of the lines together, making a tree in the painting she was creating look real. Somewhere, a phone rang, but it barely registered over the music playing in her studio. If it was anything important, she figured Hodgins would take the call.

There. The tree looked perfect, its leaves blowing in the breeze. It wasn't the focal point of the entire painting, but every detail counted.

A hand on her shoulder caused Angela to jump. "What the hell?"

Hodgins held the phone to his chest, signaling for her to turn the music down. "I would've knocked, but I figured you couldn't hear me anyway."

Angela nodded as she clicked the pause button on the stereo remote. She wiped her hands on her jeans before standing. A look at the clock told her that while it wasn't 'late' per se, it was definitely past the normal time to be calling someone. "Who is it?"

"Doctor B. She sounds pretty upset, but she just asked to speak to you." Hodgins replied as he held the phone out before quietly leaving the room to give Angela privacy.

She thought of the scene she and Hodgins interrupted just hours before, and thought of just exactly why Brennan would be so upset about. "Bren, what's wrong?" Angela asked as she sat back down on her stool to listen. "Whoa, hold...hold on. Okay..." She guessed she should have felt more relieved to find her friend wasn't upset about what she originally thought, but still found herself worried. "He probably just left it in the truck, or-I know, I-" Angela paused as Brennan poured out more details and more frustration. "Listen, I'm gonna try to get in touch and see what happens. No, sweetie, it doesn't matter that visiting hours are over. Because...look, just try and calm down. I'll get there soon."

A few minutes later, Angela came bounding down the stairs with her bag thrown over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Hodgins asked, rising up from his position at the kitchen table.

Angela grabbed her coat from the back of one of the chairs and slipped it on. "Booth's. He's not answering his phone, not even when Bren tried."

"Doesn't make sense." Hodgins replied, setting down his glass. "I should go with you."

Angela shook her head. "No, I won't be gone long, just enough to see if he's there. Brennan-" She turned to face him, unsure of how much she should reveal. Or could reveal, because all she knew at the moment was what she'd been able to decipher from Brennan's frantic phone call. "Something's happened. She remembered something, but it's...it's bad." She sighed before leaning forward to kiss him. "I'll call if there's any news."

* * *

He was an idiot. A complete and utter idiot. At least that's what he thought of himself. He had it, what he wanted, staring him in the face every day. Smiling, talking, laughing. But there was that something, that one thing missing, that he still coudn't shake.

Booth tried shaking the thoughts from his head as he loaded another clip. He raised his gun, aiming at the target again.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. The accident shouldn't have happened in the first place, but it had and they were both trying. Brennan was getting better by the day and would be released within a matter of days. The idea made him feel more thrilled than he'd felt in a while, yet it scared him at the same time.

He fired off another round before he heard someone calling behind him. Pulling off his headphones, Booth turned to see a very frustrated Hodgins behind him. "What are you-"

"Do you not have your phone, man? Angie and I have been trying to reach you." Hodgins cried. "It's Doctor B, she-"

"What happened?" He asked, cursing himself for keeping his phone on silent. He'd left it that way during his hospital visit with Brennan and had forgotten to return it to normal.

Hodgins walked closer, a sigh escaping his lips as he shrugged. "I don't know. Angie's headed over there now, but she wanted to keep trying to find you. From what she said, she remembered something else, but it wasn't entirely a happy kind of thing."

Booth let out a growl of frustration before turning his back to Hodgins. He started pacing the room, wanting more space than was actually there. "It wasn't supposed to be like this." He mumbled.

Rocking back on his heel, Hodgins offered a shrug. "So...you wanna tell me what you're doing here?" He asked. While he wasn't good at the whole "touchy-feely" thing, it was obvious that Booth was in need of something. He watched as Booth started collecting his things before turning to face him again.

"I don't know. How'd you know to look here?" Booth asked in return.

"Because of all your years working with our team. Ange had already run by your place, you weren't at the diner or any place else. So," Hodgins shrugged again, already knowing what the agent would think if he told him what led him to look out at the range. "I just started thinking of other places. For what it's worth, I'm pretty sure she wants to see you."

Booth tossed his jacket over shoulder before nodding in his direction. He fished his keys from his pocket as they moved to the door. "Yeah?" He said. "Then let's go."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I'm horrible. I'm beyond horrible, actually, but studying for my college exams has proven to get the best of me. But I got word today I passed my math final, the only one I was really worried about. So, in celebration, I sat down to write. Thank you to all that have stood by and read this, reviewed it, even when chapters have been sporadic. Unless I say otherwise, while I still have a few exams left, I should update again probably by the end of the week. **

**Also, I know people are feeling frustraed with the Brennan not knowing thing, but it's coming I promise. Be patient really, that's all I can say. Some things are kind of enforced in this chapter that have been said in others, and a step is kind of taken in the right direction. Oh, and the next chapter will bring Brennan's release, so stay tuned, and review please!**

* * *

Sunlight streamed in through the window, creating a soft glow in the room. Booth entered, not at all surprised to find both Angela and Brennan sleeping peacefully. Since Hodgins found him at the shooting range the night before, he and Angela both had been keeping vigil by Brennan's bedside, permission from nurses or not. When he'd woken up before them both, he took the opportunity to grab a quick coffee and head back up.

Having heard the door click shut, Angela winced as she stretched out from her position in the stiff hospital chair. "Give me one of those." She yawned, pointing to the cups he held in his hands.

Booth held a cup out to her before taking a sip from his own. "She's been in and out all night."

"It's not exactly the happiest thing to remember." Angela mused, recalling the last time just a few short hours before that she herself had woken up to find Brennan awake, staring at the wall. "I just feel like we should be doing something, you know? I mean I know Doctor Weston will be seeing her today, but it's not enough."

Booth sighed and watched Brennan's face as she slept. Her expression had softened, but he knew better. Memories were coming back slowly, like fragmented pieces of glass, and she was having difficulty trying to understand it all. "I talked to Sweets," He said. "I guess she's actually considering his help. I mean, that's not a bad thing but-"

"She's frustrated, Booth. You know it as well as I do, and _you're_ someone who can actually help her through this." Angela fired back, only a hint of the frustration she was feeling coming out in her voice. The frustration wasn't at him necessarily so much as the situation altogether. "I'm her friend. I can sit with her, talk to her, help her with something if she needs it. But you, Booth...I'm not saying telling her the truth is just gonna magically bring everything back, I just think it would help. What are you going to do if Sweets actually does help her gain everything back, or if the medication helps her remember? How do you think Bren would feel learning something like that from someone else?"

Booth sat at the foot of the bed, careful to not stir Brennan as she slept. "I get that, okay? Believe me." He said, sighing before taking another sip from his coffee. "I'm not looking for excuses, it's the last thing I wanna hide from her or anyone else. But what exactly am I supposed to say, huh? You know how long it took me to convince her this was the right thing to do, how long it took her to change her mind about us. What am I supposed to do if once she finds out she decides she wants to leave? If she decides it isn't what she wants?"

"You deal then, I guess. Booth," Angela hesitated, not sure how much more she wanted to agitate him. "I know that she loved you. In fact, as I recall...it was her that actually proposed in the end anyhow, right? How after everything you'd done to show her it was the right thing, it was Bren that took that step." She watched as his eyes clouded over, recalling the moment it happened. She smiled and stood to pat him on the shoulder. "I never said it was going to be easy, just that you'll never know unless you actually try."

Brennan stirred on the bed, her head tilting to the other side of the pillow.

Angela watched her silently for a moment before turning back to Booth, whose eyes were honed in on Brennan, ready to assist if any little thing was wrong. "If she asks where I am, tell her I'll come back later. I'll see you at the lab?"

Booth nodded before waving her goodbye. He knew she was right, at least on some level, but it didn't make him feel any better about the whole ordeal. He'd much rather be the one to explain everything, to tell Brennan why he had made the choices he did, but what was he supposed to say? The thought sat there, weighing on his shoulders, and he knew there was something he had to do.

"Hey," Brennan whispered, nudging him with her leg. She'd woken up to find him staring at something, thinking apparently, though about what she wasn't sure.

"Bones, hey." Booth smiled before giving her leg a squeeze. His hand rested above the blanket, fingers gently plucking at the fibers. "How are you?"

Brennan offered a smile and a shrug as she started to sit up. She felt comforted somehow when Booth quickly stood to help her, even when he knew she didn't really need the help. "I've felt better, but considering how the majority of patients in this hospital are feeling, I suppose I am better than most."

Pulling a chair over to her side, Booth laughed lightly. "Yeah, I guess you've got a point." He replied, taking a moment to study her face. He was fully aware of how pathetically cheesy it would sound if he'd say he didn't think he'd ever grow tired of looking into those eyes. There was a time, mere weeks before, when he didn't know if he'd ever be able to again. "You're doing great, Bones. Try to not stress about it."

"I remembered you being shot, Booth. I understand it is an integral part of my recovery that I regain everything I can, but how is remembering something so traumatic supposed to help me?" Brennan cried, unshed tears threatening to spill over her lids. Her hands gripped the sheet beneath her. "I'm trying to remember, doing the best I can, but a part of me wonders if I'll ever be who I used to be."

"Bones-" Booth began as he placed his hand over hers. "you're still you, alright? It doesn't matter if you regain sad things or happy ones, I mean sure...it might be nice to be able to look on the bright side. But Bones? All you have to do is be yourself. The memories will come back on their own."

Brennan nodded as she processed what he said. "What if they don't? What if all I regain comes back in fragments that don't piece together? Doctor Weston told me I might never remember everything. Statistically speaking-"

"He also said you might have to wait a while. Weeks, months even." Booth sighed. He thought back to the conversation he had with Angela just a brief time before. As much as he wanted to tell her-everything, not just that they were married-he couldn't let himself put everything on her when she was so emotional. It hurt him to think he'd ever do anything to cause her pain, even though he knew that by now he probably would. "And if you don't remember everything, all the memories don't come back? You make new ones. Every day."

A lump formed in Brennan's throat, but she knew Booth was right. Maybe she was pushing herself too hard, expecting too much too soon. "You're right."

Booth grinned and laughed, trying his best to lift her spirits. "See? You're still you."

* * *

Max set his tray on the table before looking around the room. "I wasn't expecting this many people, we can go back to your room if you'd like."

Brennan shook her head as she watched a woman and her daughter walk by. "No, the cafeteria is fine. It helps to be around people, experience different things."

"How was your appointment? I spoke with Booth, he said you're making more improvements." Max said before picking up his sandwich.

It struck her again how odd and yet how much sense her father and Booth talking was. "I suppose. Doctor Weston is pleased, he wants me to have another meeting with Mindy, to get a bit more movement in, but the day after tomorrow he says I'll be released."

"That's excellent news." Max replied as he set down his sandwich and wiped at his mouth with a napkin. "Russ and the girls send their love, by the way. I meant to bring a newer picture, including the baby, but I'll have to bring it by next time."

The mention of her brother and his family brought a familiar feeling to her heart, after everything she'd learned second-hand and had come to realize on her own. Though her family wasn't the most conventional, they were still important and special to her.

"I've been doing some thinking," Brennan announced a few moments later. "I suppose I should probably try speaking with Russ first, but I've been told by Doctor Weston to not push myself too strenuously until I've been given approval. I was considering what he meant, and while I would very much like to at the least spend time in the lab, I was thinking a visit with family would also be appropriate."

"That wouldn't be such a bad idea, you know they'd like to see you. When the girls found out Aunt Tempe was getting better, they wanted to come and see you, too. But you know, school and work, it's been hard balancing schedules." Max replied. He was glad to see light in his daughter's eyes again, like something was finally returning to normal.

"I'm sorry," Brenna replied. "I know I was part of the trouble." She stabbed a fork into her salad before staring at it. Maybe she wasn't the problem, but it upset her to think she'd caused any of them any inconvienience.

Max shook his head before reaching out to grab her hand. "Don't you dare say that, sweetheart. Tempe--" He sighed, trying to think of the best way to phrase what he planned to say, so she'd best be able to understand. "We love you, alright? I'd rather it be that you and Booth were never in that accident, but life happens. I'm just glad you're alive, honey, that's what matters; don't you dare start thinking of yourself as part of the trouble."

Brennan smiled, but a part of her started to feel uneasy. It was the first time anyone had ever really talked about the accident, mentioned any particulars. She and Booth were in the vehicle together, that was normal and typical, but what were they doing? Going to a scene? Headed back to the lab? She tried picturing it, tried visualizing events, but nothing materialized.

Max picked up on her silence and looked up from his plate. "Everything alright?"

She blinked, the thoughts slowly drifting away as she filed them away to contemplate at a later time. "Yes, I'm fine." Brennan smiled and hoped it sounded convincing. It wasn't that she was lying, but her thought process had shifted. In their conversations, had Booth really said anything about the accident, about him being there when it happened? He had to have said something, but Brennan wasn't sure if in the end it would really make a difference. She saw that Max was still studying her, watching to see if she was telling the truth. "I'm just tired, do you mind if we just head back up to the room?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: This chapter speaks for itself, and pretty much brings what I said it would. I'm not rushing anything, but I'm not stalling anything either. There's no filler, so it's pretty much everything I had planned. Nothing much to say other than that, other than asking you to please leave a review. Also, I'm not sure if I'll have another update prepared before the finale, but if not happy Bones watching to you. We have waited long enough.**

**Also, if anyone's interested I'm on Twitter and Facebook. Just PM me and we can get connected.**

* * *

Sweets and Brennan talked for almost a half hour before she even thought to turn the tables, to start asking questions of him. They'd been talking about her progress, walking through the things she had regained since waking up. It wasn't all easy to think about, but he'd stressed more than once how important the whole process was. "Why did you leave?"

"I'm sorry?" Sweets replied, looking up from the spiral notebook that rested on his lap. He had pulled the two chairs in Brennan's room close to the window, an attempt at making her feel more comfortable.

"You've mentioned how you went on your book tour, how you've given several versions of basically the same lecture series around the country. However, you've never mentioned why you left in the first place." Brennan replied. She wasn't sure why it was important that he tell her, she just felt curious. Hope that he might present something from her own past dwelled within, but she knew better than to wish too strong. He was a trained psychologist, and even if psychology was a soft science he could still tell when people had ulterior motives. Not that she had any, but as Brennan stared back at him, watched as he clicked is pen on and off, she found herself wanting nothing more than for him to at least give her a piece of what she was missing.

Sweets sighed before uncrossing his legs. "I left of my own accord," He replied. He watched a wave of disappointment pass through her eyes as she stared out the window. Her hands were clasped tightly in her lap, as if she were fighting to control something. "Doctor Brennan?" He leaned forward and placed a hand over her bunched ones and waited until she looked back at him. "If talking about everything makes you feel uncomfortable, I'd understand. You could call me when you feel more comfortable discussing your situation again."

Brennan shook her head as Sweets pulled back. "No, I feel perfectly fine discussing this. I do admit it makes me feel a little uncomfortable, but I realize it is a necessary portion of the process."

He knew there was risk involved, but Sweets still felt compelled to help. "I was still your therapist. You and Agent Booth would come in and see my regularly. However, there was an...event that caused the FBI to designate another therapist to your partnership. I was planning on leaving anyway, but they felt privately that I was no longer an authoritative asset to your partnership, but more of a friend figure. They felt that relationship would inhibit my judgment as to whether or not you were fit to work together."

He wasn't really telling her anything she didn't already know, which was both a relief and a cause of disappointment. Relief because while she didn't remember him leaving, she did recall him as their therapist, did remember details about his position. Disappointment because it didn't trigger anything she still didn't know. "I see. Sweets-"

Picking up on her hesitation, he waited patiently to see if she would speak anymore. When she didn't, he wasn't quite sure how to respond, but knew she needed time to process. "If I may, Doctor Brennan?"

She looked at him with a hint of curiosity. "What?"

"This, right here-" Sweets referenced to the area around them. "I realize this is a hospital room, that it isn't my office by any means. I would still like you to know anything you say to me, your thoughts, feelings...whatever you choose to say, none of it passes on to anyone else unless you'd like it to."

"You're here unofficially, Sweets. I agreed to speak with you here in hopes of assessing my situation, not to talk about how I feel." Brennan replied, a hint of bitterness in her tone. She crossed her arms before again staring out the window. When Sweets didn't say anything, she turned to see him waiting patiently. A sigh escaped her lips. "I'm tired of everyone being so careful around me, as if I am some sort of inanimate object they could crush if they get too close, or tell me something. I know I am supposed to regain everything I have lost on my own, that if they do reveal something to me it could cause something more detrimental than helpful. It still doesn't stop me from hoping I could just sit with them, all of them, and have things be as they were before."

A soft smile crossed Sweets' face. Now, after almost an hour, they were finally getting somewhere. "All of your friends still love you, Doctor Brennan. They all hold you in very high regard. Whether you believe it or not, they're hoping you regain everything as well. But if you don't? They'll still be there for you."

"I realize that, but it doesn't stop me from hoping I could do better. How am I supposed to walk out of here tomorrow, go back to living my life, not knowing what it was I left after the accident?" Brennan replied, the frustration she felt boiling to the surface. Her socked feet bumped into the leg of the chair as she unfolded her arms and brought a hand up to dab at her eye. "Booth won't even talk about it. I know he was in the car with me; we were partners, Sweets, and even he isn't willing to offer me any information."

Sweets stalled. He clicked his pen repeatedly, crossed and uncrossed his legs, stalled for time. Anything to think of what he was supposed to say next. They'd been talking for a while, but she'd never brought up Booth directly. She'd never mentioned his role in her recovery, or afterward for that matter, but he wasn't about to relay that peice of information, whether he was there formally or not. "Have you considered the possibility that your recovery is weighing heavily on Agent Booth as well? Perhaps he feels on some level your remembering the events of the past few years is partially on his shoulders?"

"Why would he be feeling that? It isn't his fault." Brennan protested. Until she saw him scribble something down in his notebook, she wasn't thinking of it as a session at all. "No, Sweets, you cannot turn this into one of your studies of mine and Booth's relationship. Just because he feels the way he does in regards to my recovery does not reflect directly on our friendship. Booth and I are friends, and I am grateful for the support he has offered thus far."

The door swung open, and as if on cue, Booth walked in. "Oh, sorry Sweets, I didn't realize you were still here. Bones has an appointment with Mindy to practice a few more exercises. I could tell her to wait."

"No, no, I understand." Sweets said as he looked back at Brennan. "Remember what we discussed, Doctor Brennan. This is only the beginning, but you're doing great. I'll speak with you again about setting up an appointment when you get back from your brother's next week."

Booth stood uncomfortably, his hands stuffed in his pockets, until Sweets left the room. "You're going to visit Russ?"

Brennan nodded as she slipped on a pair of tennis shoes, the ones he had so kindly brought for her. "Only for a week or so. Doctor Weston told me to take it easy, and I haven't seen Russ and his family for a long time. I figured it was an excuse for a break, until I've been given the all-clear to officially return to work."

Booth nodded, unsure if he should be happy or worried, or a combination of both really, because until that moment he'd never really considered her living arrangements after leaving the hospital. Pictures, mementos, things that belonged to her that he refused to box away, were scattered around their house. _Their_ house, because he'd never really thought of it as simply his after the accident, he always knew or hoped that she would one day come back home.

"Are you alright?" Brennan asked, for the first time noticing the tired expression he wore on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just haven't been getting much sleep lately." Booth offered with a shrug. "Come on, let's get you to the appointment."

Brennan stood and started walking to the door with him, but suddenly stopped. Everything she and Sweets had talked about, though nothing monumental happened, still helped her to better understand what Booth was feeling. "Booth, wait."

He turned back to her as she caught his arm, and a flag was instantly raised. "Everything okay, Bones? You need me to call someone in here?"

"Booth, no." She smiled apologetically. "I'm fine. I just wanted to say if all of this, the helping me and coming to visit, if it ever turns out to feel like a burden to you, if it's taking a toll on your health-" She noted the way his skin had visibly paled, and she frowned. "I don't want you to feel an obligation to help me anymore. After I leave, I can return back to normal within a matter of weeks. I can ask Angela for more assistance if necessary, I just don't want you acting as if you have to be here when you have no obligation to."

They'd been through it before, the her trying to push him away, but it still managed to hurt just as bad. "How could you ever think you were a burden to me, Bones? Hey." He smiled as he shook his head. That was the way it had always been with them, the simple looks and gestures, and Booth found himself relieved to know it still had not changed. "I don't think like that, alright? The case we've been working, it's kind of taking a toll on everybody. It's not your fault."

Brennan nodded her head despite the fact she didn't completely believe him. She knew Booth, knew that he'd say things that weren't completely the truth if it made her feel better, and she couldn't help but think it was the case. "We should get going before we're too late, Mindy was expecting me to arrive ten minutes ago. Why are you walking me, by the way? I thought you had to interview the family again?"

Booth nodded as he slung an arm around her shoulder, finding himself almost ridiculously happy at the close proximity of their bodies, and opened the door with the other. "Yeah, about that. Come on, I'll explain on the way."

* * *

"Is this everything?" Max asked in surprise as he slung a bag over his shoulder. He shut the car door and sent he a look of surprise. "I thought you were staying here for a week."

"I am, but that was all Angela was able to retrieve. I don't need anything else as I'm planning on making this a personal visit." Brennan replied as she stepped out of the car.

"You're going a week without working?" Max replied. He tried to suppress the look of amusement that crossed his face, but knew it wasn't working. "Sorry, pumpkin, but I know you. Now that you have the ability to work, I know it's gonna be hard for you not to. Just take it easy, sweetheart, you remember what the doctor said."

Brennan smiled as Max knocked at the door, because she knew he was right. "I can't guarantee I won't write some, though it won't be as easy without my laptop. Apparently it was destroyed during the accident, so I'll have to purchase a new one whenever I get back home."

"Grandpa Max, Auntie Tempe!" Emma cried, her blond curls bouncing as she lunged forward to hug them both.

"Emmakins, hey..." Max knelt down to hug her as Amy appeared in the doorway, holding the baby securely on her hip.

"I thought I heard the door. You guys can come right in, Russ had to run to the store. I forgot something for our dinner tonight, but he should be back soon."

Brennan was led to the guest room by a very excited Emma as Amy had to go check on what was cooking. She was surprised to say the least, that she felt as welcome and at home as she did, but it was a great feeling. Never one to procrastinate, she started taking her belongings out when she heard her brother's voice coming from the living room.

"I thought that was Dad's car in the driveway. Where's Tempe?" Russ asked, turning in time to see her walk out of the hall. He grinned, the corners of his mouth turning upwards. "Do you have any idea how good it is to see you?"

Brennan nodded as she fought back tears she wasn't prepared to cry. She felt Russ wrap her in a tight hug, and was more than happy to return the favor. "It's great to see you, too. I'm sorry for not providing much notice, Cam has all but banned me from the lab until I've been given official approval to return."

"I'd have to say I agree with her, you shouldn't be working yet." Russ replied. "Come on, sit down. You need to rest."

"No, I don't actually. I've been resting for a long time now, I'm perfectly happy to stand." Brennan declined. She looked around the room; Emma and Haley were drawing at the coffee table, Max was cradling the baby close, and she and Russ were still standing comfortably. Amy was in the kitchen working on the pasta. A family, a real one, in every sense of the word, and yet she couldn't help but feel like she was apart from it. Everyone else was clued in, had everything they needed, and she felt like an addition that wasn't necessary. She was welcome and yet an obligation at the same time, or at least that was what it felt like.

Dinner went by without much of a hitch, Brennan completely touched to learn Amy had actually prepared the meal for her sake. Being a vegetarian wasn't something she thought about in the hospital that much; salads and fruit were basically all that was qualified to be food there anyway. Home cooking was another story, and she couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed. "I'll help clean up." She offered once everyone was done.

"Oh no, don't even think about it, Tempe. You're our guest. Go, relax." Russ insisted. He sent her a warning look that told her not to argue. If she knew how much he had been worrying, she probably wouldn't have thought about it.

Brennan held her plate awkwardly until he took it from her. "I suppose I do need to get the rest of my things organized. I also need to call Angela, I promised her I would let her know I got here safe."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, after everything had been neatly folded and placed into drawers, Brennan changed into a pair of pajama pants and made the call to Angela.

"It's about time, Bren. I was expecting you to call an hour ago." Angela complained from the other end. "How was the drive?"

Brennan closed her eyes as she reached for the black traveling bag that sat on the bed. "The worst part was actually getting in the car, knowing what happened the last time I was in one, but that fear is irrational. The statistical probability of me being involved in another accident of that caliber are significantly low."

Angela laughed on the other end as she took a sip from her glass and leaned against the kitchen counter. She and Jack had been about to eat themselves when she got the call. "Leave it to you to crack it all down to statistics, sweetie. How is everybody? That cute little nephew of yours too, I've seen pictures. Is he more adorable in person?"

"He is quite adorable in person." Brennan mused, more for Angela's benefit than her own. She placed the bag on the ground, followed by her shoes, leaving only her coat and the bag of her personal belongings from the hospital on the comforter. She curled her legs underneath her body and opened the bag, not at all surprised to find the few first things she pulled out. Her hairbrush, toothbrush, a few novels people had brought her to read. A stuffed bear Booth had brought on one of his visits, which had only prompted her telling him it wasn't anatomically correct, but that she was still grateful. She pulled out a medium-sized white envelope, and stared at the front. There was her name, printed in black marker, scrawled across the front, and as she held it she could feel what felt like a necklace pendant, and thought it could have been the belongings they kept in the safe. As she heard Angela talking, going on about something that happened at the lab that day, she vaguely remembered a nurse telling her they'd been sure to keep the contents safe.

"I mean, he just stands there all innocent while Cam is just covered in this...goo. Whatever it was he used to fill the bin. It was not a pretty sight." Angela said before noting her friend's lack of communication. "Brennan? You still there?"

"Yes, I'm here. It sounds like an interesting experience." Brennan replied, only half-heartedly interested as she tore open the envelope. The contents poured out onto the sea foam colored comforter, a necklace with a star pendant, her mother's ring (which she immediately slipped back on), and another ring, which immediately caused her to freeze. The size, shape, and obvious design was blatantly clear as she picked it up for examination. "This has to be a mistake, they must've placed it in the wrong envelope before it was sealed."

Angela sighed heavily as she leaned against the kitchen counter, rolling her eyes as Hodgins placed a plate in front of her. "You really weren't listening, were you?"

Brennan stared, perplexed, at the silver band with a diamond sitting directly in the middle, and knew immediately it had to be a mistake. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry, but one she knew never could have been hers. Sitting in her hand was something that was so obviously a wedding ring, and she herself wasn't married. Confusion sent a layer of metaphoric fog across her brain, but she still made an attempt to respond. "Yes, I was. I'm sorry, Ange, I'm going to have to call you back."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Okay, so I would like to take a second to thank all of the amazing people who reviewed the last chapter. I knew there were more of you reading out there. It means a lot to know people love this story, so I hope I'm doing it justice.**

**Reviews are amazing as always, so please feel free to leave one for this installment. Thanks!**

* * *

Brennan turned the ring over in her hand and watched as the light from the lamp glittered off the diamond in the center. She squinted her eyes, knowing there was no recognition there, but trying to make sense of it all.

"What happened?" Angela asked. She could tell Brennan was close to hanging up, but wasn't ready to let go of the conversation yet. Something had obviously happened. "Brennan?"

She shook her head before setting the ring down on the nightstand. There was a reason for everything, a perfectly good one, and she would deal with it properly in due time. Her eyes scanned the room as she cleared her throat, preparing to offer Angela an answer. It would have been easy to ask her over the phone, to have her access the numbers quickly so she could make the phone call to the hospital herself, but Brennan felt it was something she herself had to handle. "Sorry, I'm fine. I suppose it has something to do with the lack of sleep I received last night. Everything here is fine; it should be sorted out soon."

"Sorted out?" Angela asked, pulling the phone back to stare at it quizzically. "Bren, what are you talking about?" She asked. But it was too late. Brennan had hung up, leaving Angela feeling nothing but confused.

Hodgins walked up behind her, snaking one arm around her waist while using the other to hold his glass of wine. "What was that all about?"

Angela sighed before leaning back into him. She smiled as she felt his lips against her neck. "It's Brennan; with any luck, it'll just be nothing. But she sounded kind of worried for a minute there. She just wouldn't say why."

"Yeah, well, she's with her family now. Relax, Angie." He spoke as he moved her hair over to one shoulder. Her shoulders were tense, and he knew she'd been worrying more than the most of them for months. The pain was still visible in her eyes, still reflected in the way she'd often sit painting in her studio until later at night, or until a project was finally finished. He knew what she was going through, what their whole team was experiencing, but it didn't stop him from wanting to make her forget for at least one night. "Everything's going to work out."

* * *

She waited until morning to bring the subject up, because by the time she had taken a shower and decided to how best approach the issue, it was too late to do anything. She tried considering how anyone could have misplaced something that was surely valuable to someone. Wouldn't they have realized it was missing? In truth, it really was a beautiful piece of jewelry, but it belonged to its rightful owner, whoever it was. It rested in her palm as she stared out the window across the lawn. Russ and Amy lived in a beautiful neighborhood. It wasn't as well-manicured and 'straight out of the magazine' as some they had seen while driving there, but what struck her was how even just looking at the yards of those around them, what she felt was a sense of family; a sense of home. After everything she and Russ had gone through while growing up, it made sense he would pick this place.

A soft knock came at the door before Max leaned against the frame. He stayed the night before due to accidents out on the freeway, but also because having both of his children close for once was something he didn't know when he'd get the chance to experience again. The woman standing near the window, eyes pensive and deep in thought, shoulders remaining tight despite the obvious trouble she was experiencing; she was his daughter, and seeing the expression worn on her face as he stepped into the room made him want to seriously hurt whatever was responsible for putting that look on her face. "You said you wanted to speak with me?"

Brennan jerked her head in his direction, obviously surprised to hear his voice. Her mind had been elsewhere, unable to focus on anything else. "Yes, I did. I believe I have a reason to head back to D.C. with you later today."

Max frowned for a second until a hope flared up within him. "Really, you're saying it's all back? Just like-"

"I wish I could say that was the case, but it isn't." Brennan sighed. She felt guilty for allowing his hopes to rise, but she knew it would be the case with anyone she said she had something to tell. Her fingers closed around the ring in her hand, and the diamond imprinted on her palm. "I believe there's been a mistake."

"A mistake?" Max asked. He saw her hesitate, which made him all the more concerned. "What kind of mistake?"

Brennan moved a strand of hair from her face before crossing her arms. Maybe asking her father hadn't been the best option, because he already sounded upset. She supposed that could have just been his need to protect her now, the one she knew everyone felt even if they didn't admit it. "The kind a hospital worker could possibly make in the midst of his or her busy workday. I found something in my belongings that came from the hospital safe. It doesn't belong to me."

He watched in surprise as her fingers uncurled. She was holding the ring; the ring he saw placed on her finger just a few years before. "Tempe-" He began to speak, but he stopped. This was not what he was prepared for. When she said she wanted to talk, he was more than happy, but this was not what he expected.

"There's also a necklace, one with a star pendant. I suppose it's possible it's mine, but I don't recall that piece either. Which is why I need you to help me get back to D.C.; someone is missing valuable pieces of jewelry, and someone's job needs to be reassessed." Brennan spoke. She sounded she sure, or at least she was trying to, but she saw the doubt in his eyes. "Dad?"

He found the necklace on the nightstand. Picking it up, he watched and smiled as the star swung freely, reflecting light from the morning sun. He saw the look Brennan shot him, the one that clearly asked him what he was doing.

"That's mine, isn't it?" Her voice cracked and the ring in her hand suddenly felt heavier. "Who gave it to me?"

"Someone very special to you." Max replied, because if he told her, it would basically be telling her everything, and he knew he probably shouldn't be the one to break it to her. "Listen, Tempe, you should come back to D.C. with me, but we're not going to the hospital."

"But the ring." Brennan protested. The room faded a little as clouds passed over the sun, momentarily blocking the light. When everything came back into focus, her eyes locked with his. "Just tell me what's going on here."

Tears were laced in her voice, whether they were from confusion or frustration he wasn't sure, but there was really only one solution to the whole situation. He sighed and took a step closer to her. "I shouldn't be the one to tell you, it's not my place. Just come back with me, and everything will be worked out."

Brennan picked at a string on her sleeve, stalling the conversation, because her brain couldn't completely process what he was saying. The painting on the wall, the sea foam colored comforter, even the necklace still swinging from his hand. She wanted to focus on anything but him, but what she thought he was telling her. "I don't remember."

"I know." Max nodded in sympathy before patting her shoulder. She didn't shrug away. He wanted to take that as a good sign, but he still felt wary. "You know he didn't want them to take your ring off? When he found out, he was so angry with them, but they had to. Surgery I guess requires everything to be completely clean, to remove all jewelry. I don't know, whatever it was, he wanted to find it and slip it back on."

Her breath hitched in her throat and her stomach flipped. "What? But it's not mine. I don't-" She shook her head. "I don't remember it being mine. There has to be some kind of mistake."

Max shook his head. There was supposed to be another way to do this, he wasn't supposed to be the one to tell her, but someone had to. "There's no mistake, sweetheart. Flip it over."

"Why?" Brennan asked, already feeling a little angry at being deceived. Her recovery, while still fragile, should have still been complete. "No one told me. I was recovering for weeks, and no one tells me the convenient fact that I'm married? To who?"

Max made a motion with the hand that wasn't holding the necklace. "Turn it over. Wait-" He caught her wrist just as she was about to turn it over. "I just...you know we weren't lying, right? What the doctors said, about you gaining your memories back, none of us wanted to hurt you. If we had remembered about the ring being in your belongings, you know we would've told you."

"He never came to visit me?" Brennan asked. Her tone now sounded a little hurt, a little defensive, but then the idea dawned on her. It wasn't possible. They were friends, he'd been there nearly every day, but it wasn't true. She turned the ring over and squinted to read what was engraved on the inside. "Always-Booth and..." Her eyes lit up in recognition. "_Booth_?"

"Booth and Bones. You always thought it was cheesy, but he said it made sense. Sweetheart, I know you're probably feeling upset right now, but take a minute to think about this, alright?" He was trying to calm her fears, but it wasn't working. "Tempe?"

"He sat there by my bed, talking to me, telling me things, and not once did he ever tell me. How many opportunities were there? And you all knew this and still kept it from me?" Brennan asked. She was angry, confused, but more than anything, a little relieved to finally know something made sense. "I have to talk to him."

Max watched as she darted past him into the other room, in search of the phone. "You should really think about this, Tempe. You can't just call someone angry, expecting answers; you have to think through this."

But it was too late, and by the time he got to the kitchen, she was already dialing.

* * *

The lab was quiet save for the team surrounding one of the exam tables. Hodgins and Angela stood at one end while they stared on at Zack, who had called them over in excitement. Cam stood on the opposite side of the table, observing quietly, but still eager to learn what Zack knew.

"It makes perfect sense." He muttered, more to himself than anyone else.

"Can we hurry it up here, Zack? What did you find?" Cam asked.

He pointed a gloved finger, gesturing for her to look. Magnified, the scratches in the bone were clearly visible. "When discovered, the flesh from this victim was almost entirely decomposed, therefore not allowing us to see this originally."

"So you're saying a sharp blade was used to...what, try and pierce him?" Hodgins asked. He saw the look of annoyance on Cam's face and shrugged.

"Okay, so we've found cause of death. Someone call Booth." She gave everyone a quick nod before walking away.

"I'll do it, I need to speak with him anyway." Angela said before fishing her phone from the pocket of her lab coat.

"Why?" Hodgins asked as she was already dialing the number.

Angela sighed and waited for Booth to pick up. "The way Brennan was acting on the phone last night, you know something was going on." She replied, tapping her foot in frustration until he placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

* * *

His pocket buzzed quietly twice before he dared to try and look at it. Morning meetings were tedious, but this one was important, and they had all been warned to not miss it. He slouched a little in his chair before reaching into is pocket and grabbing it. Normally, he would have ignored it, but with an active case he had to keep it with him.

The number on the screen caused him to freeze momentarily before finally starting to cough. He motioned at the door before quickly stepping out. Whatever it was had to be important. "Hello?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I'd love for there to be fluff. All nice and pretty and smiles, but that isn't what this chapter came out to be. It's not straight up angst either, but somewhere awkwardly in between.**

**Oh, and can someone explain to me why we never see more of Russ on the show? Because really, I love him.**

* * *

The morning meeting finished shortly after he stepped back in the room and before long Booth found himself speeding to the lab. His plan was to confer with the squints before heading out and checking on the victim's family, seeing if he could find the correct item Zack had been discussing. His hands clenched around the wheel as he paused at a light. While he knew the case was important and he had to focus, a part of him wished he could turn the SUV around and head for the highway. The phone call with Brennan hadn't been exactly what he expected, and as short as it ended up, he realized why it couldn't have been much better.

_"Why couldn't you have just told me, Booth? Do you find me so juvenile that you think I wouldn't understand?" Brennan cried, her tone full of frustration as she spoke._

_"Bones, alright, I know you're angry. Just-" Booth sighed and turned to pace down the hall, running his hands through his hair in quick motions. "I don't think this is a conversation we should be having over the phone."_

_"I'm staying at Russ' for the duration of my trip. I don't see why we can't handle this properly over the phone." Brennan replied as she crossed her arms. "I want to know, Booth."_

_Booth's phone buzzed again, signaling he had another call. "I know you do, believe me. Look, Angela's calling me, which means we've caught a break in the case. As soon as this is all over, you and me need to talk. Just promise me you won't shut me out, okay?"_

_The phone line was silent for a moment, save for the sound of her breathing. "Good luck with the case."_

Booth sighed as he pulled into his usual parking spot at the Jeffersonian and headed to the Medico-Legal Lab. The walk was one he'd done hundreds of times, was something of a habit that he could probably do with his eyes closed. It was something normal, something that made sense, which was what he needed to feel in the midst of everything. "What've we got?" He asked once he reached the platform.

Zack went on to explain the cut he found in the bone and explained why it was difficult to find before. "As you can understand, we would have been able to notice this sooner had it not been for the severe rate of decomposition."

"I ran a couple of scenarios through the computer; I know there's margin of error, but matching it with our victim's approximate height, the killer would have to be between 5'11 and 6'2. The weapon would've been long enough to slice through, effectively piercing the carotid artery before hitting the vertebrae Zack found the marks on. The blood loss from the carotid artery would've been what killed him, but the markings on the bone suggest it happened not once but twice."

"So it wasn't an accident?" Cam asked. "What would've caused the markings?"

"I'm trying to determine that at the moment." Zack replied before returning to his work. He studied the bone for a moment before something occurred to him. "I'll let you know when I find the results."

Booth sighed and turned his back before pacing to the other end of the platform. He was trying to keep his cool, wanted to at least keep everything together until the case was closed, but with Zack wanting to move things along slow and with precise movements like always he was finding it difficult.

"Everything okay, Seeley?"

Cam's voice from behind him caused Booth to jump, and he feigned checking his phone for any messages. "Yeah, why would you ask?"

"Because of the way you suddenly sulked away?" Cam asked as she raised an eyebrow. "You could just tell me, or I could make sure Zack goes with you when you visit the family again later."

"He won't leave unless he's identified the weapon, and judging from the pile there, he's got a while to go." Booth laughed as he pointed in Zack's direction. He turned back to see that Cam wasn't smiling. "I got a call from Bones this morning." He confessed.

"And?" Cam urged. She could already tell from the looks on his face the news wasn't completely good.

Booth rubbed the back of his neck with one hand while pocketing his phone with the other. "She found the ring in her belongings from the hospital. She knows, and as much as I wanna just drive to Russ' right now and explain everything, to just talk to her, we've got this case. I can't leave, but if he keeps going at the rate he is, it could be Wednesday before we even narrow down the list of suspects."

Cam offered a grim smile and nodded. In the years she knew him, she understood what a normally calm and understanding person Booth was, always wanting what was best for others. It sometimes meant he let himself fall to the wayside. "I'll go see if I can speed him along." She offered before walking away.

* * *

Russ returned home shortly before one to grab a bite for lunch. It wasn't something he did on a normal basis, but with Brennan in town, he had the break and figured he'd take it. When he walked into the kitchen to find her sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, her shoulders hunched over, he could already tell something was wrong. "Tempe?" He called from the door.

Brennan lifted her head in surprise. "What are you doing home?"

"I'm on my lunch break; figured I'd come by and check on you. Is everything okay?" He replied before walking to the fridge and pulling out a bottled water. "Where's Dad? He didn't leave yet, did he?"

"No, he's still here. I suppose he'll be leaving soon though." Brennan replied before turning back to the table and taking a healthy sip from her coffee mug. Her eyes honed in on the hot liquid, focusing on the color, but had to shake the thought from her head.

"Anything you wanna talk about?" Russ asked as he pulled out a chair across from her. He watched as she gripped the coffee mug with both hands, so tight as if holding it could somehow keep her grounded where she was. Bringing the water bottle to his lips, he took a sip before setting it down on the table. "You know if you don't tell me, I'll just get Dad in here, and we'll both find a way to get it out of you."

"He's already aware of the circumstances, as are you." Brennan replied before lifting her cup for another sip. "I myself am perfectly fine, but I still find it difficult to make sense of it all."

It wasn't until then that Russ spotted the object sitting on the table in front of her, the one that was previously hidden by the coffee cup. "Where was that?" He asked.

Brennan picked up the ring from the table and waved it at him. "I assume you're referring to my ring? I found it in my belongings from the hospital. At first I thought it was a mistake, that someone at the hospital made an error while putting personal items away." She held up the ring so it shone in the light and swallowed as she again read the inscription. "I now realize it wasn't a mistake; this is my ring, and I have no memory of ever wearing it." Brennan sighed and palmed the ring, her eyes not leaving it as she spoke. "I'm not entirely certain as to what I should be more upset about; that I was ever married in the first place, that Booth of all people kept it hidden from me, or that of all the events I possibly could've forgotten my own wedding was one of them."

"Tempe, you can't blame yourself." Russ replied. He reached an hand across the table and placed it over hers. "You're trying, that's all anyone can ask."

She offered a half smile as her eyes watered, and she placed the ring quietly back on the table. "That's exactly what Booth said, but he was lying." She said before offering a laugh. Her fingers gave is a squeeze. "You're not."

"You don't think what Booth did by keeping it from you was to help you?" Russ asked. He didn't want to make it seem like he was taking sides, because if he was forced he already knew he'd choose his sister, but he had to at least try and make her see the point.

Brennan shrugged before dragging the coffee mug in front of her again. She was keeping it as a barrier of sorts, but it was also something to hold onto. "I'm not certain of anything in regards to Booth anymore. Twenty-four hours ago, he was a friend I was telling good bye to before driving with Dad to come and see you. Now I apparently have several years of history with him, which I have no knowledge of. How am I supposed to react?"

"I don't know, Tempe. I know that I'd feel confused maybe, and probably a little sad. I might even feel angry, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't try and think about the situation." Russ offered. He watched as her eyes focused on his, and for once she remained still. He was reminded of when they were both younger, of the way he could always tell she was truly trying to listen. "Look, I'm not gonna make any decisions for you. That's your job. I can't ask you to do anything any more than Booth or anyone else can. Just know that all of us...and yeah, Tempe, that does include him, love you no matter what you do. Just try and believe that."

Brennan nodded as she slowly mulled the idea over in her mind. She wanted so badly to believe him, to think things would be perfectly normal once she returned home, but she no longer saw how. "It wasn't just Booth, it was everyone, Russ. Everyone who came to visit me, who promised me I'd get everything back, they stood there and they knew. They knew what I was missing but refused to tell me."

"Wasn't that for your own good? If you were to regain everything at once, their fears were that the results, depending upon where you were or if you were by yourself, could prove to be traumatic." Russ was only trying to help, but as he finished speaking, he saw that she appeared even more agitated. "Can I ask you something?"

"I suppose you can." Brennan offered with a shrug. She folded her hands protectively around the coffee cup again and lifted it to her lips before noticing it was empty. Setting it down in disappointment, she watched as her older brother tried to put on a look of patience.

"What is it that you're most upset about?" He asked even though she'd just confessed only moments before she wasn't entirely sure. If he was lucky, he could get her to focus, and maybe it would help.

She considered his question before quietly standing and pouring herself another cup. After offering him one, which he quickly thanked her for but politely turned down, she sat back down at the table. The sky outside the kitchen window was a light gray, a signal that rain was probably on the way for later in the afternoon. She remembered what it was like in D.C. in the rain, remembered running from her car up to her front door, hurriedly unlocking the door before going inside. The ring sat innocently by itself on the table, nothing more at the moment than a stark reminder of a life that had been put on hold. "I can't remember. I didn't-well, I suppose the correct way to say it would be that I didn't before-believe in marriage. It was an archaic constitution; Booth knew I believed that, but something obviously happened to change my mind."

Russ wasn't quite sure whether or not she'd actually answered his question, but her mood had lightened considerably. Taking it as a good thing, he simply offered a nod. "People change, as an Anthropologist you advocate that, don't you?"

"Since when have you ever used Anthropology or anything scientific as a defense?" Brennan replied in surprise.

"I'm not." He said. "I'm just trying to help." Russ offered a smile before seeing Max walk into the room. "Hey, I heard you were still here."

Brennan turned and watched her father enter the room, unsure of whether or not she was supposed to address him as well. The way things had ended after the call with Booth had led them to sitting in different rooms, participating in tasks that were quiet enough to not bother the other. She opted for a smile and watched as he pulled up a chair.

Russ glanced back at Brennan and tried to read her. He knew they'd probably end up talking about the situation again before the day was done, and if not before she left, but with Max there he felt it was safer to just talk about something else. "You all packed up?"

"Yeah, I believe so." Max replied. "I was kind of hoping to speak with you."

When Brennan realized he was speaking to her, she wasn't quite sure what to say until it registered what he wanted. "Dad, I'm not going back with you."

"So you're helping the situation by avoiding it?" Max asked. "You've been taking your medication, and I know you've spoken with that Sweets guy. Maybe now that you know about you and Booth, you two can get this whole thing straightened out."

"You say 'you two' as if gaining my memory back is something he is supposed to share in. If he truly wanted to, wouldn't he have said something?" Brennan asked back, more anger in her tone than she truly felt. If she were being honest, it wasn't Booth she was mad at so much as the situation altogether, but she couldn't get past the idea that he'd kept the truth from her.

Max opened his mouth to reply, but it was Russ who spoke instead. "Why don't I walk you out, Dad? I should be heading back to work soon anyway."

"Are you sure you'd like to stay here?" Max asked again as he stood near the front door.

Brennan nodded confidently. She hoped that the time with Russ and his family would do some good. "Yes, I plan on staying here for as long as I had originally planned. I'll return to D.C. at the end of the week." She replied before watching her father and Russ head out the door. From the window she watched as Max set his bags in the trunk and opened the driver's door. He and Russ stood talking for a moment, about what she wasn't quite sure. In her hand she held the ring, the one she wore when she married Booth, and wished more than anything she could start feeling as sure about things as the two people standing outside in the driveway.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank everyone who's been reviewing. The last chapter was definitely one of my favorites thus far to write, character and story development wise. This one isn't as high up, but there are some important goings on, so I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Reviews are amazing and will be what gets me through this Bonesless hiatus. I plan on watching my s1 DVDs and whatever Fox decides to give us but still...reviews are amazing. :)**

* * *

When Brennan first heard the crying, she froze for a moment unsure of what to do. Amy had just gone outside to help Haley fix her bike and Russ hadn't come home from work yet, leaving her as the only one who could help the baby. The idea scared her a little, but hearing her nephew crying was something she couldn't bring herself to tolerate. After picking him up from his crib, she gently rocked him side by side and listened on as his crying continued.

Brennan frowned and felt confused as panic rose within her. She had seen Russ pick him up before and do what she was doing and Ryan was quiet almost immediately, so what was the problem? Thinking about calling Amy back in for assistance, Brennan walked to the window, but what she found was mother and daughters all hovering around Haley's bicycle. "Shh..." She whispered before stroking his cheek. "You'll be fine."

The words sounded empty and hollow in her ears, but suddenly they were working. Rocking him back and forth, Brennan made sure his head was supported, and she kept talking to him, only half-listening to the words leaving her mouth.

"-just fine. The statistical probability of it not being true is significantly low." She said and smiled. "There, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Ryan responded by simply gazing up at her, his tiny hand clenched around one of her fingers. He whimpered and cried out a few more times before settling down.

Brennan smiled and felt happy, because at least in doing this she felt useful. Not to say she didn't think she had a purpose any longer, because she knew she absolutely did, but this was something she could feel sure about. Her eyes caught something moving in the doorway and she turned her head. "Oh, I'm sorry. I knew you were outside and I heard him crying. I just figured the appropriate thing to do was help."

Amy smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you, Tempe. I can see you're doing just fine. Actually, he's probably hungry. Would you like to feed him his bottle?"

Brennan swallowed hard before looking down at the baby she was cradling in her arms. Truthfully, she had simply acted out of logic; the baby was crying and required comfort, so she was the one to offer it. She'd never been that great with children, and yet Amy was asking her to try.

Seeing the slight look of worry on Brennan's face, Amy laughed a little and took Ryan into her own arms. "You don't have to worry, Ryan's a strong boy. I know it feels a little overwhelming at first and you're not sure of what to do, but see-" She paused as Ryan refused to loosen his grip on Brennan's finger. "He already likes you."

"That is completely-" Brennan opened her mouth to say the idea that you could judge whether or not someone liked you by a simple touch was ridiculous, but when she looked into the smaller eyes of her nephew, she knew even if the idea seemed off-base that she wanted it to be true.

While the girls were in the living room watching television, Brennan settled at the table with Ryan and his bottle as Amy moved things around and started on dinner. "Are you sure there's nothing I could help with?" Brennan offered, though by judging how efficiently Amy was moving around on her own, she assumed there wasn't.

Amy turned from her position at the counter and paused her cutting of the vegetables. Dinner wasn't something she had a lot of time to plan over, much less time to actually make, and she was glad Brennan was there to at least offer to help. "You're helping the little man out right there, so thank you. Russ should be home before too long. I'm guessing he's told you, but he's planning on taking the rest of the week off. He had vacation hours piling up anyway and they were asking him to take them."

She felt touched that he would care so much, but also a little guilty for making him feel obligated. Rather than replying, Brennan went back to checking and making sure the bottle was placed properly and that Ryan was nestled comfortably. Now that she was actually taking care of him, she realized it wasn't quite hard at all. Figuring out the problem was at the core of the issue, but if you could go that far, giving him what he needed wasn't hald as difficult, or at least that was the conclusion she had come to. Ryan was different though, because he wasn't able to walk or talk yet, and as such, it was like having a one-sided conversation. There was something calming in holding him and watching as he drank too, and it was that small comfort she took pride in.

* * *

Booth's hands clutched tightly around his coffee mug as he felt the eyes of the person sitting across from him bore a hole into his skull.

"With all due respect Agent Booth, since you were the one who requested this meeting I assumed you'd be starting the conversation." Sweets spoke with so much patience he was sure it would make Booth upset, but instead he watched in interest as he simply picked up and stirred a spoon in his coffee.

Sweets was right, even if it wasn't something he would ever admit it aloud. "How's the lecture planning going?"

"Quite well, actually. I was working when you called. Why do I get the feeling that isn't why you called me?" Sweets asked. He knew the reason, or at least the source of it, but was waiting for Booth to share his feelings when he felt comfortable. "I'm pleased that you would even ask me, by the way. It makes me feel as if the trust we had before I left is even stronger. Perhaps you'd like to-" Sweets stopped when Booth's eyes rose to match his. It was better to not push the issue.

Booth set his spoon down on the napkin and rejoined his hands against the hot sides of his cup. Truthfully, he wasn't sure of the specific reason he called Sweets. He could have talked about it with Angela, or Cam, or even Hodgins for that matter. They were the ones who got it, who knew what he was going through. Sweets on the other hand was someone who was planning to at least try and help, so he figured it was only fair he knew what had happened. "Bones knows the truth. She found her wedding ring in her belongings from the hospital, something I was stupid enough to forget, and now she knows."

"That's good, right? Now that she knows the truth, you'll be able to help her on a much more personal level." Sweets replied, though he was still sounding too enthusiastic. When he saw Booth shake his head, all of that hope was suddenly deflated. The defeated look in the other man's eyes was something he'd only seen on rare occasions before. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Booth replied with a shrug. "I don't want this to be something we just hash out over the phone, but she's refusing to come back before the planned ending of her trip. To be honest, I can't really say I blame her." He shook his head before bringing the coffee mug to his lips and taking a sip. The strong scent overwhelmed his senses for a moment, and he closed his eyes. Sounds of the diner and people talking reached him, but for a moment he was able to relax. "I've got this case as it is, and this isn't something I wanna just schedule in time for. We need to talk it through."

"You're afraid this isn't something she wants." Sweets said. He didn't ask because he knew it was the truth. In the time he spent as their therapist, Brennan's views on marriage had come up more than once, and it was always the same. An archaic institution, something that wasn't needed to prove commitment. She was her own stubborn independent woman and they both knew that, but Booth had somehow been able to change her mind. "You're afraid that she'll do something before all the memories come back and she changes her mind."

Booth set the cup down hard enough to make his spoon do a little jump. The idea that Brennan could be so completely against the idea was something that hadn't escaped his thoughts, but it was something he was trying to avoid. "All I want to do is make sure she gets better, Sweets. If when all of her memories return she decides this isn't what she wants, I'm not going to force her. If she doesn't remember, I don't know what I plan to do. The point I'm trying to get at-the reason I asked you here- is because I know you're interested in helping her as well."

"You do realize I can't discuss patients and their progress, correct?" Sweets asked. He knew he'd probably bend the rules if it came down to really helping them, but at this point no progress had really been made.

Booth nodded and clasped his hands together. "Yeah, of course I do. I just want to make sure that you have Bones' best interests at hand. I don't want you trying to psycho...whatever her, and try and make sure she ends up wanting what we have. Okay?" He sighed before staring down at his hands. He knew what he was telling Sweets and knew there was a chance Brennan might not want what he had to offer. It wasn't going to stop him from trying to help her and make her happy. "I love her, Sweets. I really do, but she needs to make her own decision about this. I know that."

Sweets knew in that moment that he had to make it all work, had to make sure whatever he tried help Brennan somehow. He just hoped it wouldn't somehow change her mind about the man sitting across from him, because even if he left town before anything substantial happened between them, he knew just as well that there was something special between them. "I'll try me best, Agent Booth. Now, you said you had a case."

The sound of Booth's phone ringing interrupted their conversation. "Booth." He replied. "Really? Thank you...yes, I'll be on my way. Absolutely."

"You're leaving?" Sweets asked in surprise.

Booth downed the rest of the coffee and pulled some money from his wallet. He placed in on the table before standing. "That's the case you were just talking about. Our prime suspect was just spotted. He's been evading us all week, so I really gotta hurry." He slapped Sweets on the shoulder. "Have some pie on me."

* * *

As it turned out, while Ryan had been hungry and needed the bottle, his crying and general attitude continued. A visit to the doctor two days later revealed the reason. An ear infection, which had also been the cause of his fever that had spiked overnight. They caught the infection in time for proper medications, and had been lucky enough that Russ was planning on taking off the time anyway. Amy came home early when she could, but usually ended up being the one helping at night; it was a compromise they were willing to make.

Brennan helped as much as she could, and as it turned out, Russ was out picking up his medication when there was a knock at the door. With Ryan poised carefully in her arms, she frowned. They hadn't mentioned anyone coming by, but she supposed Russ might have picked up some other thing and his arms were full. Putting Ryan down was pretty much out of the question; over the few days she was staying with her family she was finding it hard to tear herself away. Taking him with her, Brennan quickly opened the door, only to find herself standing stock still seconds later. "Booth, what are you doing here?"

He thought just for a second driving there had been a mistake, but he knew he couldn't wait and talk to her. This was still her choice, things would still go her way, but he wasn't about to let her build all the walls he worked so hard to tear down back up again. "Isn't that kind of obvious?"

Brennan shifted Ryan in her arms and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He'd driven the whole way there and wanted to speak to her, but she wasn't quite sure she was ready to speak with him. Either way, it was clear something had to be done.

His eyes shifted from hers to studying the baby in her arms. An image, a guilty yet hopeful one, flitted through his mind. Of course it wasn't real, but just for a moment it could have been. "Can I come in?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. To be honest, I have had the second scene of this chapter in my head for the majority of this story. It just took a while to get there. While I can't promise it's going to stay all fluffy and happy and...well, everything we'd like it to be, I can tell you that things will work out. But this is Brennan we're talking about and she tends to look at things a bit differently.**

**Anyway, please let me know what you think by reviewing. Good or bad, I can take constructive criticism. This was one of my favorite chapters to write thus far, so I'm hoping you will enjoy!**

Brennan shifted awkwardly to the side, as if she was debating whether or not she should let him in, before finally letting Booth pass by. There was no use fighting it she knew; even if she refused letting him in the house, he would have gotten to her eventually. She was watching as he crossed the room but still stood, afraid of making her any more uncomfortable. "There's coffee in the kitchen." She offered weakly, because at that moment anything else had strangely escaped her.

The idea that the first time they'd speak face to face after everything that had happened would be when they were talking about something so completely mundane frustrated him, but Booth knew it was what she needed. "Thanks, but I'm fine for now. How is he?" Booth asked as he pointed to Ryan.

Brennan shifted him before looking down. "He has an ear infection and hasn't been feeling too well, but his overall demeanor this morning tells me he's at least content with the sample the doctor provided." She replied before looking back up. "Russ went to the store to pick up the actual prescription. He should be back soon."

She was pushing back whatever conversation they would have he knew, just by mentioning Russ would return soon. Running a hand through his hair, Booth tried his best to think of something to say that would put her mind at ease, but was coming up empty. On the drive over, he hadn't exactly planned word for word what he wanted to say, but had simply chosen to let her lead the conversation. This was still her say, still whatever she wanted to happen. It didn't stop him from at least trying to prove to her he was right.

"How was the drive?" Brennan asked. This time, her voice came out stronger, like she had finally found some footing to stand on.

"It was okay; I hit a little traffic about halfway here. Everything cleared up and I was able to make it through." Booth offered simply before moving his hand in the direction of the couch. She was already shifting Ryan to the other side so he figured it would make her feel more at ease.

She nodded in acceptance before settling on the far cushion of the couch. It left a distance between them that made her feel sad, but the last thing she wanted was to get too close. It wasn't enough that she'd been having disjointed dreams involving their conversation on the phone and a hazy image of them somewhere...anywhere. She couldn't place the image and it was too out of focus for her to tell, but it was something that only served to frustrate her more.

"Are you okay?" Booth asked after noting the dazed look on her face, not to mention the fact her complexion had visibly paled. He sighed, thinking in his head of the fact that he should have just called first, though he knew it would have given her fair warning to hide somewhere else.

"I'm fine, how are you?" Brennan asked, trying her best to keep the conversation away from herself. She knew she should feel comfortable with him, it was Booth after all, but knowing what he kept from her made it hard.

"Bones," Booth sighed and shook his head. This wasn't going to be easy. "I'm sorry."

"Booth, don't-" Brennan began to refuse, but before she could get any further, Ryan began twisting and crying in her arms. What would have sent her into a panic a few short days before was something she was glad for, because it gave her the chance to think and to focus on something other than the conversations she knew they needed to have.

"Can I hold him?" Booth asked with an already outstretched arm, though he wasn't surprised to see Brennan quickly cradle Ryan closer before standing.

"I need to check his diaper." Brennan offered as an apology before heading down the hall.

Booth opened his mouth to say he'd help with whatever the situation was, but by the time the words came Brennan was already gone. He punched a hand against the couch cushion before balling it back up into a fist. He wasn't angry at her, or at himself really, but at the situation altogether. Brennan had already gone through so much hurt and anguish in her life. For the past few years, the majority of which were not all that bad if he were to say so himself, to simply disappear from her memory seemed like an incredibly cruel twist of fate, not that she'd believe in such a thing.

The door opened before Russ came walking through with a bag from the local drugstore hanging from each hand. "I thought that was your truck outside. What are you doing here, man?"

Booth sighed and shook his head before rising to greet him. When he saw the look on Russ' face, he knew there was no need to offer an explanation.

Russ heard Ryan's crying from down the hall as he entered to kitchen. "How's he holding up?" He asked. He started taking out the items that could be placed in the refrigerator or cabinets and quickly put them away.

"I just got here not too long ago, but I gather that he's sick? She's uh...she's back there changing him now." Booth offered. Not that it did any good, because words seemed to fall short of anything any of them meant anymore.

"He's taken to her, you know. Tempe, I mean." Russ smiled as he got a medicine dose ready. "Look, you know her just as well as I do, so you know coming here might not change anything."

"I know." Booth admitted. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and wished that it would.

"But that won't stop you from trying." Russ replied. A statement, not a question, because he knew very well that Booth would try what he could to win his sister back. "Just be honest. It was an informed decision and you didn't exactly like it, but you did what you had to do. Of course if I were you, I would have just told her the truth anyway."

He'd heard it all before. Everyone had their own opinion about the way he _should have_ done things, and yet the only one who seemed clueless was himself.

Brennan entered the room, pointedly ignoring the man standing near the doorway, before walking over to Russ. "Did you get his medication?"

"I did." Russ replied before gesturing for her to hand Ryan to him. "Come here, little man. This will help."

The warmth from Ryan still remained on her, but the void was there. Russ of course had every right to hold his son, and Brennan had to admit she felt a slight tinge of pride at seeing her brother with him, but it left her with no good excuse as to why she couldn't speak with Booth.

* * *

Somewhere between Booth going out into the living room to take a call from Parker and Russ and Amy helping the girls with their homework, Brennan retreated to the back porch steps. She remembered it as something she did when she was little, the way she would sit outside as the sun slowly sunk in the sky and mosquitoes bit at her toes, where she would simply think about everything and nothing at the same time. The questions that didn't have clear-cut answers.

Eventually though, someone found her, which meant it was no surprise to hear the footsteps behind her and the sound of the door quietly clicking shut.

The sound of crickets echoed from somewhere in the backyard, though specifically where she couldn't be quite certain, as the yard was quietly slipping into an inky darkness. The pale light offered from the lone light on the back porch provided a warm pool of brightness, but it wasn't enough to let her see everything. After Russ came back from the store earlier in the day, they'd spent the rest of the day helping with the baby, taking turns when they could. It was childish to avoid spending any time alone in the room with him, but she wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to say. She felt the step creak underneath her and closed her eyes as someone sat down. There was no need to look to know it was Booth. "What did you hope to achieve by coming here?"

Booth laughed audibly before settling his elbows against his knees. "Honestly? I don't know if there's a real answer to that. I just knew that you weren't returning the calls I tried to make and that I needed to see you. The case we were working on wrapped up, so I took a few days of the vacation time building up and headed here."

"A few days? Booth, I was planning on coming home this weekend. You couldn't have waited?" Brennan cried. She felt an immediate pang of guilt when she saw the pain in his eyes.

"No, I couldn't. It just-" Booth pressed a palm into his eye and rubbed before clasping his hands back together. He was admittedly surprised by her outburst, but not the reason behind it. "You're avoiding me as it is. Had I waited any longer, I was afraid it would have given you more opportunity to build up that damn wall you've got built so high around you. I couldn't let that happen."

"What do you mean you couldn't let it happen? You're not responsible for me." Brennan replied. The space between them was small enough she could feel the warmth generating from his own body. The body that, she supposed, she was supposed to be familiar with. Upon realizing what she was thinking, Brennan quickly shook her head before trying desperately to focus on something else. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't-" Booth paused. Honesty was the best policy, and even if he didn't flat out lie to her, not telling her the truth was omission enough. "I'm sorry, Bones. I know I've said it before and I'll probably end up saying it again, but it's worth repeating. What I did by keeping the truth from you wasn't fair, but I was warned. Doctor Weston told me himself that if I wanted you to make a recovery that we shouldn't tell you things, that you had to remember on your own."

"Something that big, Booth? You don't lie. You don't hide things from me or anyone else, so why not just say it?" Brennan cried. It would be so easy to get up and walk away, to go inside and help with the dishes or make sure Haley was doing her science homework correctly-they were going over the human skeletal system-but this was something that needed to happen.

Booth shook his head. "Some things aren't that simple." He said, though he didn't stop wishing they were. He wished he could rewind time and make it be the first thing he told her when he saw her open those beautiful blue eyes, before he even knew she'd lost some of her memory, but he knew it wouldn't happen.

Brennan settled into silence, choosing instead to fiddle with the star pendant on her necklace and staring up at the stars that were actually in the sky. Words would come or one of them would give up, but for that moment she was content in simply sitting there.

He looked over at her and was amazed in away at the look in her eyes, at the way she never failed to surprise him. The glint off the pendant caught his eye and he smiled. "You're wearing your necklace."

Brennan looked down and blushed a little. "I thought wearing something that belonged to me would help, as if wearing it would help everything come back. That's a stupid idea, isn't it?"

Booth smiled and shook his head, happy that for once they could have a moment that wasn't full of anger or hidden truths. "You know Parker gave that to you? Well, I helped obviously, but we were in the store shopping for Christmas and he saw it. He'd been looking for something to give you and he just...he said it was really pretty. When he looked up and asked if we could get it for you, I couldn't tell him no. It was a little expensive, but it was definitely worth it."

Brennan stared down at the star pendant hanging from her neck. "Dad said it came from someone important to me." She said before smiling sadly. "Parker...was important to me."

Booth nodded before reaching out a hand. His thumb grazed her cheek before his hand rested against her shoulder. "He said to tell you he loves you and that he hopes you get to feeling better soon. Someone's gotta help him with his science projects and I'm not exactly the greatest. When I told him to make the volcano he just rolled his eyes and said no." Booth replied and laughed at the memory. Though not biologically related, Brennan and Parker still had a lot in common.

"So he knows?" Brennan asked. She was afraid of the answer. "I mean, if it was just us this would be easier, but knowing he's involved somehow..."

Booth shook his head and gave her shoulder a squeeze. "He knows enough, but Bones? Don't let that affect your decision. Whatever you choose to do here, forgiving me or anyone else. He's crazy about you regardless."

If she were being honest, Brennan wanted nothing more than to have him give her everything in that moment, to take her in his arms and make everything come back. It wasn't logical at all which frustrated her, but she wanted everything back. "I'm sorry."

It was so quiet that he barely heard it, but when he did he frowned. "What could you possibly have a need to apologize for?"

"The story you just told me, about Parker and the necklace. About us. Everything that's happened in our lives in the majority of the past few years. I wish...I wish I could remember. I wish everything would just work, regardless of the outcome, but it can't. It won't." Brennan fought to keep composure, but she quickly dissolved into tears.

"Hey, don't worry." Booth said quietly before wrapping his arms around her. Even if it wasn't how he wanted, he was grateful to even have the chance. "Don't you ever blame yourself, Bones. This isn't your fault."

Hearing that only made her cry harder, because even if it wasn't, it still felt like she was to blame. "What am I doing wrong? What should I be doing differently? I just feel as if I should be doing...I should be doing-"

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay." Booth whispered before planting a kiss on her forehead. He waited, holding on tightly, letting her know with actions rather than words that he was there.

Her cries slowly became quiet sobs until there was no sound at all. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out, unaware of the fact she was syncing her breathing with that of Booth. It was something they did at work and at home, working together, and even if she didn't remember, it didn't stop her from wanting to.

"Hey," Booth nudged her gently. "Bones?" He waited until she rose and looked at him. "You're gonna make it through this. You're-" He wiped at the few tears that remained on her cheeks. "You're Temperance Brennan. You don't back down from a challenge, and you certainly don't take no for an answer." Booth grinned and shook his head. "You're going to get through this, I know it."

Brennan stared at him for a minute and found herself wanting so badly to believe him. "You believe that, don't you?" She asked quietly.

Booth nodded in assurance. "Yeah, I really do." He replied. He could practically see the gears turning over in her mind, and he knew that somehow everything would work its way out. Even if it meant she'd still be angry at him for a while or her trip would last longer than she intended, it was something worth waiting for. "Now come on, I believe Amy said something during dinner about a pie..."

Brennan laughed and dabbed at her eyes. "Now that I do remember; do you still go and eat the apple pie from the diner?"

He shrugged, trying to play it off like it was something normal. "Sometimes when I have Parker, but she said this one was _homemade_."

She stood with him and couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face as she watched him open the door. It didn't change anything necessarily, but what she knew was he was there, even if she didn't ask him to at all. Something normal and concrete; Booth was always the one she could count on in times of trouble, that much she knew.

"You coming?" Booth asked her as he held the door open.

Brennan nodded in confirmation, but she paused for a moment as she walked past him. Something-the image she'd been dreaming of the night before-flashed dimly in her mind. It was gone before she had a chance to hold on.

"Everything okay?" Booth asked as his hand fell just short of resting against her back.

"Yes," Brennan nodded. "I was just remembering I don't like my fruit cooked."

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Huge thanks go out again to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. I know things are kind of moving along slowly, but they'll pick up again soon. I really felt like that scene between them was important and I'm glad some of you loved it as well. Anyway, this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but once you read it I'm hoping you won't mind as much. If I promise to include BB conversation and a bit more length next time, will you forgive me?**

**

* * *

**

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Angela asked as she slung Brennan's bag over her shoulder and carried it up the front porch stairs. She put the bag down and pulled her keys from her purse before sticking the right one in the lock. When she realized Brennan didn't answer, she turned her head. "Brennan?"

Brennan blinked and looked back at her best friend. While her trip to see Russ and the family had been an enjoyable one, she wasn't about to make them push back any plans of their own any longer than she had to. With a hug and a promise to come and visit again soon, Brennan headed back home with the assistance of Max who had come down to spend the majority of Sunday with the family. She knew she'd have to do something about getting around on her own eventually, but she was thankful Angela was allowing her to stay until she figured out different accommodations. "I believe it's what I need to do until something else can be arranged. Thank you for letting me stay."

Angela smiled as she unlocked the door. "Well, it wasn't a choice for me. You're my friend and I care a lot about you, I couldn't just let you hole yourself up in a hotel room somewhere. Of course, you do know you've got a wonderful home-"

"Ange," Brennan interjected. She smiled sadly and shook her head. "While I'm certain I would be welcome there, it's simply too soon."

"I understand." Angela replied before picking the bag up and opening the door. "Come on, let's get inside."

"This place is larger than I remember." Brennan spoke as they passed through the entryway. She stared momentarily at her own reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall, at the circles under her eyes. Angela had already gone ahead and was starting for the stairs, so she quickened her pace to catch up.

"Thanks, " Angela laughed. "It is pretty big, but Hodgins and I manage. It does get a little scary though when Hodgins decides to stay late at the lab working on one of his experiments. That's usually when I head to the studio and work on a piece. I usually have the door closed, but if I'm in there feel free to come and get me if you need anything."

Brennan nodded as she was led down the hall. When Angela stopped and turned, she waited until the door was opened to step inside.

"This is your room. I tried cleaning everything up, but I guess it's still a little messy. I store some of my old things in the closet. I don't know if any will fit you, but since all of your clothes are over at-" Angela paused, unsure of how to finish the sentence. Of course, it was her home, but saying that out loud when Brennan didn't yet feel comfortable with the idea of addressing it as such seemed a little indifferent. "Well, anyway, it's a perfect excuse to go shopping, right?"

"Ange, you don't have to do that. I'm perfectly capable of collecting my own clothing. However," Brennan replied as her hand grazed over a dark purple top that was sitting folded on the bed. She picked it up. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to at least try some of the items on."

Angela grinned and clapped her hands together. This she could handle, when Brennan was at least trying to be comfortable with the situation. "Perfect. Now, I've got a few calls to make. Some of my pieces are going to be in a show next week, and I'd like to make sure things are settled. Anything you need?"

Brennan folded the shirt again and placed in back in the bed. "No, I'm fine. If there's anything I need, I'm sure I can find a way." She waited until Angela left the room to sink into the comforter covering the bed. She turned her head to the side and found herself watching shadows as they moved on the wall. Everything was fine; she was free from the hospital and was back home. But she didn't remember ever feeling more restless and distant.

* * *

The exam room was colder than the last time she'd been in one, but Brennan sat quietly as Doctor Weston scribbled something down. She clasped her hands together and stared at the pictures on the wall; the ones showing a heart that was healthy and then one ravaged by heart disease or a perfectly fine lung and then one infected with cancer. They were supposed to be warning signs, but only served to make her feel all the more nervous.

"Have you been experiencing any significant pain since you left, Temperance?" Doctor Weston asked.

She shook her head in denial. "No, I can't say that I have. I have been experiencing slight discomfort when I walk for farther distances, but I do remember you telling me that was to be expected for some time."

Doctor Weston nodded before moving his stool closer. "Exactly. Now, I'd like to discuss the matter of your memory. It's my understanding you recently discovered a valuable piece of information in regards to your past?"

Brennan winced at the mention of it being her past. She knew just as well as anyone around them did it was part of her present as well. "You're referring to my marraige to Booth?"

"That is correct. Has it brought forward any conflicting experiences, anything you might remember now?" He asked, his pen poised carefully above his clipboard. His job was to make sure Brennan healed correctly, and it wasn't made any easier by the release of information earlier than he would have liked.

"Unfortunately, no. As of yet, but I do believe that fact could change." Brennan replied before bringing a hand to rub against her temple. She was getting a headache, something perfectly normal for someone who was stressed, which was something she already was even without the trouble of a doctor's appointment.

"What do you mean? It's important you keep a level of honesty with me Temperance, if I'm to help you achieve your full recovery." Doctor Weston replied. He wasn't trying to sound harsh, was hoping for the opposite actually.

Brennan crossed her arms, suddenly feeling defensive. "Of course honesty is important. I was just referring to the fact it's entirely possible that my knowing about certain details in my past could actually prove to help me remember everything else."

Doctor Weston slowly removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and rubbed against the lenses before putting them back on. "I'd like to stress the fact that at this point, all you have are basic facts. Without the actual details, we can't yet consider this progress. I'd like you to continue with your medication, and it's also my understanding that you'll be meeting with a-" He checked the piece of paper he'd been writing on. "Doctor Sweets, is that correct?"

"Yes," Brennan nodded in confirmation. She appreciated his honesty and his bold approach at making sure she understood where she was in her healing process. Even if he was more blunt than most people would prefer, Brennan found it was what worked best. "Could I ask you a question?"

"Of course, what is it?" He asked in reply.

She found herself staring at her hands, at the walls, at anything but him. "I understand the reasoning behind your request that everything was kept from me in an effort to ensure I progressed on my own. You were afraid something traumatic would occur if anything substantial were given."

He smiled, because even though she hadn't actually verbalized the question, he was pretty sure he knew what Brennan was asking. "Am I correct in assuming you're asking if the situation has changed now seeing as you've recently gained an important piece of information and nothing happened?"

Brennan shrugged a shoulder and smiled sadly. "I suppose you can't blame me for trying."

Doctor Weston stood and placed a hand against her shoulder. "You're doing well, Temperance. Don't think otherwise, because to do so simply wouldn't be the truth. Make sure you see the receptionist on your way out. She'll provide you with the options for your next appointment."

When Brennan left the building, she found Hodgins waiting for her rather than Angela. A bit confused by that fact, she frowned as she climbed in the car. "Where's Angela?"

Hodgins carefully backed out of the spot he parked before pulling out of the lot. "She needed to go see the building the art event is being held at. Something about angles and shadows, where she wants her pieces to be placed. Did everything go okay?"

Brennan nodded as she again found herself fumbling with the star pendant on her necklace. Now that she knew where it was from, she found herself unable to part with it. "Yes, everything went well. He says I should continue according to our plan. His plan actually, because if it was up to me I would be working at gaining whatever information I could and driving myself around." She said before casting him a sideways glance. "Sorry."

"Not a problem, I'd want to be driving myself, too." Hodgins replied as he pulled up to a red light. "He still doesn't think you should be driving yet?"

There was commotion going on in the middle of the next intersection. Several police cars and ambulances surrounded an overturned car and what looked like the remains of a pick-up truck. "He said I shouldn't yet, yes. While I'm healing according to plan, he doesn't feel it would yet be safe." Brennan replied, her eyes still glued to what was going on ahead of them. The truck was red, an older almost rust color due to age she assumed, and she could just make out the two passengers sitting inside. Glass was sprayed on the ground around them, and a police officer was directing the traffic through the crowded intersection. They reached him and he waved them on, but Brennan kept her eyes glued to the scene until they completely passed it, kept her eyes glued on it in the mirror until it was no longer visible.

"Looked like a bad one." Hodgins mused when he noticed what she'd been staring at. He looked over to see the pale expression on her face. Angela and Booth would both kill him if he let anything happen. "Doctor B?"

She swallowed hard and the smell of blood clogged her senses despite there being no open wounds around. Clear as day, or at the least dusk, she could see the truck racing toward them, toward the truck she wasn't actually in. "Booth, _look out_!"

Hodgins abruptly pulled into a nearby parking lot and was already planning on at least alerting someone, because if this was what he thought it was, he wasn't about to let her get hurt or try and work through it alone. "Doctor B? Brennan, are you all right?" He asked.

Her breathing had become a bit more quick and her cheeks were red. She blinked a few times before looking back at him. "Hodgins-"

He swallowed carefully, unsure of what was supposed to come next. "Was that-" He coughed and tried to keep his own composure. "Did you just remember something?"

"Panic." Brennan nodded. "The concern that I felt. Among other things, the color of that truck was almost the same as the one that...crashed into Booth's SUV." Her eyes widened at the realization, and a sick feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. "I have to talk to him."


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: A huge thanks goes out again to those of you who read and reviewed that last chapter. Things are still a little up in the air so to speak, but Brennan's working through things. There's a promised BB scene here as I said there would be, and an appearence by Sweets. I'm loving writing this just so you know, so I hope you all still enjoy reading it.**

**All reviews are read and treasured. Thanks a million!**

**

* * *

**

Booth had been finishing paperwork in his office when he got the call from Hodgins. The concern in the entomologist's voice was enough to convince Booth the man wasn't asking, but pretty much telling him he needed to come over. Sighing, Booth quickly told Hodgins he'd be over as soon as he could. He slipped the file under his arm, thinking he could just finish later at home.

When he arrived at the Hodgins estate, Angela had already gotten home and was quick to let him in. "They're in the kitchen." She offered upon meeting him at the door.

"What happened?" Booth asked in return. His eyes flicked around, intend on finding the source of the problem.

Angela simply offered a shrug. "I don't know the whole story, I just got back home. Hodgins picked Bren up from her appointment with Doctor Weston, and I guess on their way home something triggered a memory." She replied. "I just don't see how this is fair."

"What do you mean?" Booth replied, torn between feeling overjoyed that the memories were real and coming back, and feeling upset over the way it was happening.

"Bren's doing everything she can, you know? She wants to do the best she can, and then something like this happens. It's almost discouraging." Angela crossed her arms and diverted her gaze, unwilling to let Booth see how upset the whole ordeal was making her.

Booth looked in the direction of the kitchen and nodded. "I know what you mean, but this is Bones. She's not gonna give up."

Angela nodded in reply before uncrossing her arms and following his gaze. "Just go in there, see if you can help."

When he entered the room, Brennan was poised at the kitchen table while Hodgins was passing her a glass of water. Booth locked eyes with the man and nodded; whatever was going to happen, he wanted to have a hand in helping. He watched as Hodgins left the room before sitting across from Brennan. "Do you wanna talk about what happened?"

Brennan traced lines in the condensation on her glass. She shook her head before drawing in a deep breath. "I'm fine."

Booth reached out and placed a hand over her wrist. He waited until she looked up to speak. "That's not what I asked, Bones. You remembered something, didn't you?"

The warmth from his hand caused electricity to shoot through her, or at least that was what it felt like. She moistened her lips, unsure of the power she held over her own voice. The way she had shouted his name earlier while in the car with Hodgins brought forward something she'd never felt before. The idea that she felt something-whatever it was, because Brennan had yet to find a word for it-at remembering that moment in their lives scared her a little. "Hodgins and I were driving past an accident on our way here. I'm not completely certain of what it was that triggered it, but I remembered, Booth." She said. Her voice trembled a little, but she continued. "I remembered the accident."

Booth sat back and felt all the air leave him. He knew the moment would come eventually, or at least suspected it would, but the fear in her voice made him freeze. "Bones, that's terrific. I mean-" He shifted his position and poised his elbows on the table, trying to focus her attention on him. "I know it's not the best thing to remember, but it's still something. It's a part of your life you're fortunate enough to get back."

Brennan shrugged and sighed, her gaze shifting from him to the walls around them. She'd only been there for a short while, but she felt comfortable. There were a few paintings, none of them really professional but simply nature pieces, while the rest of the wall was covered in typical or expected items; a calendar, a phone hanging against the wall, a box connected to the security system, and a clock. The dark cabinets, made of a wood she wasn't entirely certain of the name of, adorned the wall and wrapped around the corner. Plenty of space to cook in and live in, she thought, and it's something she might expect when thinking of the people who lived there. She closed her eyes when she felt Booth's thumb stroke the soft skin of her wrist. "I feel-" She began falsely. Words hung all around them, there for the taking, and yet she couldn't seem to latch onto the right ones. "I was scared."

Booth nodded as he heard her speak in such honesty. He knew it was an important moment for her, for them even, and he was willing to sit there for as long as it took. The promise he made her wasn't about to fade or go away. He wasn't about to forget. "I know you were."

"No, I don't think you do." Brennan replied. "I've been trapped in this awkward situation, where there are people around me who know what happened, who witnessed it with their own eyes. Then there's me, the one who basically has to take a crash course in the life I had before. What happened with Hodgins today was just the beginning. I can only hope that whatever happens next when I regain another piece of my past is something far less violent and alarming."

"Aren't you the least bit happy you actually did remember something?" Booth asked. He asked the question even though he was afraid of hearing her answer. If she said no, Booth wasn't sure he could handle it.

"I suppose that I am, yes. You were there when it happened, Booth. Didn't you find the situation frightening?" Brennan asked, her blue eyes locking with his. They were filled with so many things he had to work hard at defining them all. She was afraid and frustrated, and yet at the same time she found herself happy. A confusing situation made all the more complicated by the man sitting across from her.

His mouth hung open, and for just a moment he found himself back there, too. Her voice shattering what had only a few seconds before been a calm environment with a scream he probably would never forget crossed his mind. "Of course it was. Aside from these past few months, this whole year has been that way. Waking up and wondering of you'd be doing the same thing that day, hearing the doctors as they told me there had been no improvement. Thinking-" Booth pulled his hand away from her and rubbed the grit from his eye. "I went over that ride so many times, Bones. The argument we were having, the moment the light turned green. I kept thinking there was something I could have done differently."

"It wasn't your fault, Booth. The man driving the truck-" Brennan's eyes lit up. "He ran the light, he was swerving in the road and even though you tried avoiding him, he crashed into the passenger side of our vehicle."

Hearing the emotion running through her voice, the excitement in her tone as she recalled what happened, was enough to make him physically ache. Booth lifted out of his chair, wanting so badly in that second to simply hug her and hold her, but upon realization he quickly sat back down. An awkward silence blanketed the kitchen, daring the both of them to speak, but Booth wasn't certain of what to say.

"There was something else I remembered." Brennan's voice came out more clear and steady, something he wasn't entirely sure of how to feel about. The grain of the wood in the table, the fact that the color matched the stain of the cabinets, she tried hard to focus on anything but the eyes of the man who was surely looking over at her. Even though she wasn't prepared to see his reaction to his statement, she stared at his hands as they sat on the table. "Before the impact, I grabbed your hand."

Booth's back stiffened. He watched as she simply sat, somewhat uncomfortable and yet at the same time trying her hardest to be otherwise. When he found her blue eyes looking back at him, he nearly gasped. It was dramatic he knew, but it was just one of the things she did to him.

"I know that it's not a significant piece of information, but given what I learned the other day, it seems somewhat more valuable." Brennan replied. She waited, wondering if he'd say something, but found that she'd have to think about why she felt disappointed when he doesn't say anything later after he left. "Should I not have told you? I understand how you feel about me and I can see why my not being on the same level as you might make you feel awkward in this sort of situation, but I was hoping-"

"Temperance," Booth whispered her name, almost reverently, and he smiled. "I'm glad you told me."

Brennan's throat swelled tight. She called upon her scientific reasoning, about whatever hormones were reacting in that moment, and used that as her reason why. "Why couldn't you have just told me? I know that what happened today was somewhat shocking, but the fact is that I'm perfectly fine."

"Are you?" Booth asked. Just like that, he felt the serenity of the moment they were having slowly begin to slip away. She was already working at sliding the coat of security she wrapped so tight around herself back on, and it scared him. He wasn't sure of when she'd let it down again. "Talk to me here, Bones. All I wanna do is help you."

While she knew Booth was probably right, Brennan knew underneath he'd still be hoping for something more. "Can I get you something to drink? I'm sorry for the fact Hodgins had to call you away from work."

The awkward way she put together those sentences was evidence enough that she was growing nervous again. "Call me, anytime. Don't worry about it."

Brennan nodded and offered a smile. She felt it, however illogical that would be, the fact that the conversation was slowly slipping away from them. "Thank you for coming by."

Booth stood and gripped the back of the chair. "I mean it, Bones. If there's ever anything you need, I mean I know you're still upset with me, but I just want to help."

"I know you do." Brennan replied. She knew he would be leaving soon, and the fact that she felt a little sad about it confused her. While she knew their situation, she still felt that the one man she always knew she could trust keeping something that big from her wasn't something she could easily let go of. "Booth?" She called just as he reached the door.

It was childish and giddy, but Booth found himself hoping to hear the words he hadn't heard her say in he couldn't remember how long. "Yeah?"

Brennan smiled awkwardly, her fingers lightly wrapped around her glass, and she raised it to him. "I meant what I said as well. While I'm not entirely certain what to make of this situation, I do know I'm thankful that you came by today."

* * *

The inside of Sweets' office wasn't entirely what Brennan expected. It was smaller with several bookshelves, but boxes still covered a fair portion of the floor. "I thought you said you'd be an instructor this semester?"

Sweets set a book on his desk and looked up. "Doctor Brennan, I wasn't expecting you until later. Please, sit down."

Brennan nodded and did as she was told. She glanced around the room, taking in their surroundings. "I apologize if I've interrupted anything, it appears as if you're busy unpacking."

Sweets grabbed his notebook and took the seat next to her. "Don't worry about it, I've got plenty of time. Now, is there anything I can get you?" He asked. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes," Brennan nodded in confirmation. She crossed her legs and clasped her hands against them. "I'm fine. Was there a particular meaning for this specific meeting, because I'm not entirely sure how much this is supposed to help." She caught the look in his eye and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to offend you. I know I asked you for your assistance, but I'm feeling a little lost at the moment."

Nodding, Sweets knew what she must have been feeling. He watched as she twitched, adjusting her sleeves and uncrossing her legs, and knew she was agitated. "I understand. I'd like to take a moment to remind you that nothing you say leaves this room unless of course you'd like it to. The only people who know are you and me, and obviously since I'm assisting you, your doctors may be privy to your progress, but no specific information unless I'm given permission."

"Thank you, Sweets, but I'm aware of the process." Brennan replied. She started fiddling with the pendant on her necklace. It wasn't like she didn't want to be there, because even though she doubted psychology as a whole, she knew that some part of her apparently trusted Sweets enough to let him try to help.

"That's a beautiful necklace." Sweets pointed out. If he could get her comfortable, Sweets thought, then maybe they could start talking.

Brennan smiled and nodded in reply. "Yes it is." She confirmed. "Parker...he got it for me."

Sweets was scribbling something down in his notebook when she spoke. He looked up in interest. "You remembered that? Or was that particular piece of information given to you?"

"Booth told me." Brennan replied. She wished she could have told him that it was indeed something she remembered, but as of yet that memory hadn't actually returned. "Could I ask you a question?"

While he wasn't quite sure how to react at the abrupt change, he knew it was all part of the process. "Absolutely. What is it that you'd like to ask?"

Brennan eyed the star pendant on her necklace. She watched as the light coming in from Sweets' office window reflected off and shone bright. "Were you still counseling Booth and I when we became a couple?"

The question surprised him a little, but he'd already been told the revelations Brennan had while at her family's house the previous week. "As much as I'd like to say I was, I left D.C. before then. May I ask why you're interested?"

"I'm not entirely certain, I'm just trying to determine the length of our relationship. I feel as if I'm out of the ring whenever we're in the same room, as if there is some big secret he and everyone else is privy to that I'm not completely aware of." Brennan replied. While she knew she was trying, it still felt as if there was nothing else she could do. Speaking with Sweets wasn't entirely something she felt sure about, but she still believed there was a chance. That chance was strong enough for her to at the least try.

"Loop, actually, but I know what you're saying. You're suggesting that you feel left out, even if it's your own life, and you're feeling frustrated as the days go by and you don't make progress." Sweets replied. He knew he'd hit the nail on the head so to speak, but was surprised when Brennan stood and stalked across his office. "Doctor Brennan?"

"I didn't come here today to have you tell me how I feel." Brennan replied. She picked a book up out of the box sitting to her right and put it on the shelf.

"Then why are you here? It's not a secret that you have a distaste for psychology, so why are you suddenly interested in my assistance?" He knew he was pressing a fine line, but if the ball was in her court, he was hoping it would be more likely that she'd open up.

Brennan had her back turned to him, adjusting the books on his shelf, and turned to face him. She watched as little dust motes floated in the air between them, swimming in the stream of sunlight provided by the open curtain. "I came here because I was hoping to retain a piece of my life. I'd like to have my memories back, Sweets, and you telling me how I feel isn't going to make the process any smoother."

"I apologize, Doctor Brennan. I was only trying to help you, but that's exactly my point. If you feel threatened by anything said or done, I'd like you to tell me. My goal is to help you remember." Sweets replied. He pointed to the shelf behind where she stood. "May I ask why you're putting my books away?"

Brennan shrugged and blushed a little, as she was holding another book in her hands. She worried the frayed top of the spine with her thumb. "You have a lot of boxes here. I guess what I was doing was trying to help with the organization in your office, because in case you haven't noticed, it's rather disorganized in here."

He was amazed sometimes how she could help and yet kind of insult someone in the same breath. "You were trying to help, and I thank you. However, I'd like to point out the fact that helping me here isn't going to make things more organized in your life. Like the fact that you're married to Agent Booth. When you discovered that fact, how did it make you feel?" He asked. He watched as she walked to the window behind his desk. She was trying, even if she was struggling, to form an answer. Waiting for it was making him feel uneasy.

"I don't think I know how I feel at the moment. I know what everyone around me thinks I feel, including you, but I don't know what I feel myself." Brennan replied with a shrug. She stared down at her hands, eyes honing in on her ring finger. She'd yet to try on her ring again, didn't think there was a reason to, but she knew eventually the subject would come up again in the future. "I remembered the accident."

Sweets settled in his chair. The conversation would have to go at her pace for the time being. "The accident that caused you to go into a coma? That must have been pretty bad for you, remembering something like that."

She thought about it for a moment before shaking her head. "No, I don't think it was." Brennan replied as she turned to face him.

"What do you mean?" Sweets frowned, confused by her uncertainty.

Brennan shrugged, confused by her uncertainty as well. "I'm very glad that I remembered. While it was shocking at the time, it's one more thing that fits with everything else. Truthfully, that doesn't bother me."

A quick note was scrawled onto Sweets' notepad. "Then what does?"

Brennan sighed and crossed her arms. A defensive move, but one that made her feel at least a little bit more at ease. "The way I reacted afterward."


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: I'd like to take a minute to thank those of you who have been reading and reviewing since the beginning. I know that until recently my updates haven't been coming at such a regular pace. I know what it's like when you get into a story and then end up waiting weeks for an author to post an update. Likewise, thank you to those who have found this story later on and chose to keep up with it. While I know that I've been behind in thanking all of you personally, I'd just really like to say thank you and that I hope you continue to keep up with this story.**

**Anyway, since I know half of you probably skip past the author's notes anyway, I'll get on with the story. There's a little bit of progress made in this chapter as well that you might like. As always, enjoy and please leave a review.**

* * *

The doors to the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal lab slid open, causing Cam to lift her head up from the work she was doing on the platform. Booth wasn't expected to come by until later, and with the rest of the squints off performing other duties, she couldn't think of who else it might be, until she saw the woman standing awkwardly just steps away from the platform. "Doctor Brennan," Cam began slowly as she peeled off her gloves. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but what are you doing here?"

"I work here." Brennan replied firmly, but a sudden look of alarm crossed her face. "Unless I've been fired in my absence due to my injuries. I wasn't aware of such a decision."

Cam shook her head as she scanned Brennan into the restricted area. While Brennan had probably brought her card with her, she figured it was just as easy. "No, as far as I and the board are concerned, the job is still yours if you want it. After the accident, Zack took on your work, and you were basically placed on sabbatical until you're given the all-clear." She replied, watching in curiosity as Brennan walked around the platform. "If you don't mind my asking, what _are_ you doing here? I don't mean to sound rude, but as far as I knew you were still supposed to be recuperating at home."

Brennan nodded in reply as she stared up at the balcony over their heads. "I am," she agreed. "I'm staying with Angela and Hodgins for the time being. However, I had an appointment with Sweets today who suggested that my examining things that were my own might help to trigger some memories."

Cam smiled as she walked over to Brennan. It made perfect sense that the first thing she'd think of would be the lab. Even though she herself was still the boss, she knew how much Brennan was respected and thought of in the lab. When she was gone, even Cam herself felt the loss very keenly. "Anything yet?"

Angela rounded the corner, her attention focused on the papers attached to her clipboard. "Cam, when you get a minute, I'd like to-" Angela looked up and her eyes momentarily went wide. "Bren, what are you doing here? I mean, not that I'm not glad to see you, but how did you even get here?"

Brennan cleared her throat as Angela wrapped her tight in a hug. "I took a cab, but don't worry about it, I'm fine. Sweets suggested that seeing some of my things might help me to remember something. While I haven't recovered anything yet, I suppose there is still some hope." There was a slight tinge of disappointment laced in her voice, but she hoped they didn't hear it. It was illogical, but Brennan had hoped that simply by being in the lab, everything would come flooding back.

"Well, there's still the whole of the lab left, Doctor Brennan. You've only been on the platform." Cam replied. She gestured toward the objects she had been working with on an examination table. "I'm going to put these away, but maybe you should check out your office. It's bound to have something in there that might help you."

Angela nodded in agreement as she grabbed hold of Brennan's arm. She smiled and turned to face her best friend. "That's a great idea, Cam. Come on, we should go check it out."

"Actually-" Brennan stiffened against Angela's touch. She offered a look of apology. "You came out here with something to ask Cam, so I'm sure it must have been important. That, and I think I'd prefer to check out my office alone. If you don't mind, that is."

She understood, even if she was a little surprised by the request. Angela hugged her clipboard to her chest and moved aside so Brennan could walk by. "Of course," Angela said. "I'll be here if you need anything."

Brennan walked past her and into the hall. While it had been over a year since she'd been there, she still knew her way. The door was closed but unlocked, so she let herself in. After turning the lights on, she was a bit surprised to see what she found. While a few things such as files on the desk and books on the shelf had changed, the majority of artifacts in the room were almost just how she remembered them. From the mummy in the corner to the skulls sitting in their cases, it was almost as if she had simply stepped out for a while. After walking behind the desk, she sat carefully down in the chair. Obviously, she noted, it was suited for someone of a different height, which was when she noted the open file sitting on the desk. A careful, concise signature was scrawled at the bottom. _Zachary Addy_. She smiled and felt a small sense of pride at the realization that one of her own students had risen to such a high level in their profession. Of course it made sense that he use her old office while she was gone, even if by the looks of things he didn't change much.

Her fingers lightly grazed the desk top, and her eyes took everything in. There were things there she might expect to find in any office; a computer, files, pens and notepads, along with a calendar and a list of important times and dates. There were no personal photographs, but the sight of a few small figurines made her let out a laugh; _those_ she remembered. Brainy Smurf and Jasper the Pig sat alongside a few other small trinkets, and they were the only personal effects that decorated the desk. Pausing momentarily, Brennan picked up Jasper and settled him into her palm. It had been years since Booth had given him to her, but she could remember the look on his face just the same.

Before the meeting with Sweets ended, he started talking about a few things. Among them, he had mentioned her connection with Booth. Even though she had at least a little reason to doubt him, Sweets had said the reason Brennan reacted the way she did after remembering the accident was because of the emotional attachment she had with Booth. Even if the memories weren't all there, the one she gained had certainly been filled with worry and fear for him as well as herself, and if Brennan could get past the mental block she had, it was entirely possible she would accept that.

Brennan sighed and set Jasper carefully back down next to the others sitting on the desk. She opened the top drawer and began looking through its contents, hoping to find something she recognized as familiar. The drawer for the most part was fairly empty save for a pack of gum and an old spiral notebook. Her fingers caught hold of something in the back of the drawer. When Brennan pulled it out to see what it was, she recognized it as an envelope with Angela's handwriting neatly written on the front.

_Brennan,_

_I thought you might like these. I made doubles and made sure to keep my copies. _

_Angela_

With her curiosity peaked, Brennan carefully opened the envelope. Why they were still in the envelope she wasn't quite sure, but inside were several photographs. They were taken at a party she supposed, and a Christmas one from the looks of the decorations. There was one of the whole team standing together, smiling happily. The next was of Angela and herself, both holding glasses of eggnog and with cheeks slightly blushing, as if they had been talking discreetly and had gotten caught in the middle of an embarrassing comment. She flipped through the pictures and found herself smiling at a few, but stopped at one of Booth with Parker. Parker was sitting next to his father, proudly holding up a gift he had apparently received. It was a science kit, and she could practically hear Booth in her head telling her she was trying to turn him into a squint already. If that picture made her pause, the final one made her falter even more. Her and Booth, wrapped tightly in one another's embrace, were practically beaming as they smiled for the camera. When Brennan moved to slip the pictures back into the envelope, it was that picture that fell to the floor.

As she picked it up, the writing on the back caught her eye. _'Booth and Brennan, Christmas 2009'._

Brennan sighed and thought of the time she had lost. Placing the pictures into their envelope, she quietly slipped it into her purse. She began walking around the office, anxiously taking in her surroundings. When she came to the coat rack, the sight of her familiar blue lab coat made her freeze. It was indeed as if she had simply stepped out for a minute and planned to come right back. After taking a look to make sure no one was coming, Brennan slipped the coat over her shoulders. It was a little bit looser around the middle, but that was to be expected. Waiting wasn't easy, but she stood there for a few minutes and smoothed out all of the wrinkles, silently wishing that something so familiar as her lab coat would cause something to happen. A flashback or an inkling of something familiar was all Brennan found herself hoping for, but nothing came.

Feeling defeated, Brennan slipped the lab coat from her shoulders and settled it back on its hook. Maybe coming to the lab wasn't the greatest idea, as all it had given her so far was nothing but even more realization that she still couldn't grasp the life she had before. She walked back to the desk, intending to grab her coat and her purse and leave, but paused when she heard Angela coming up behind her.

"You know Zack refused to officially make this his office?" Angela spoke softly from the doorway. She watched as Brennan turned her head before finally facing her. Taking that as a sign she was welcome, Angela stepped further into the room. "I'm being serious, Bren. I mean, he keeps all of the important files in here and utilizes the computer as well, but..." A shrug was simply all she could offer as a sad smile crossed her face. "I guess he was like the rest of us, and he kept waiting for you to come back."

Brennan went about zipping her purse until she remembered the envelope of pictures she stuffed inside. For a moment she considered slipping them back in the drawer, but if bringing the images with her might somehow have a chance in helping, Brennan wanted to believe it would be worth it. "What if I never recovered? You certainly shouldn't have kept this place as a shrine if that were to happen."

"Well-" Angela began, momentarily in shock by her friend's cold response. "I guess it was because no one really knew how long you'd be in the coma. It could have been a few days or maybe a few weeks, but no one wanted to believe it could last forever. With the stipulation that you had, the one where you expressed your desires to be taken off of any form of life support system after a year's time in the event such a occasion should come to pass, all of us wanted to keep things as they were. Brennan-" Angela sighed and sat on the couch.

Watching Angela from where she was standing made it difficult for Brennan to decipher the look on her face. After waiting a few moments, she made the decision to sit down next to her. "I made that decision because I didn't want you to suffer. Medically, I realize there is only so much a team of doctors can do. I know there was a risk involved, but I felt it was the right decision."

Angela tilted her head in Brennan's direction and took a moment to simply study her. She was the strongest, most passionate and focused woman Angela had ever known, and even in the midst of her own crisis she was trying to make someone else feel better. Brennan's kindness concerning the well-being of others had always warmed her heart, but when that attention was focused on her, she wasn't quite sure how to respond.

There was a knock at the door. "Angela, Cam said I would find you in here. She said something about you wanting to speak with me." Booth paused at the sight of the two women sitting on the couch. "Bones, what are you doing here?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Brennan asked as she stood suddenly. "If I'm no longer wanted here, perhaps I should just leave."

"That's not how I meant it at all, Bones. I'm just surprised to see you here is all that I was trying to say." Booth offered, already knowing it wouldn't help. He watched as she started picking up her coat before slipping her purse strap over her shoulder. "Wait just a second, will you? What's going on?"

Brennan paused, a bit ashamed by her sudden actions and her desire to leave. The lab had always been her home and her solace when nothing else made sense, and in the state she was in, it was the only place she felt she could truly be. However, a sudden wave had washed over her that begged otherwise. Of course there were memories at the lab; hours carefully examining a set of remains, or late nights with cartons of take-out food as they poured over evidence. There was a hole however, and it was one that couldn't be filled simply by standing there. "I thought coming here might be of some assistance, but clearly I was wrong. I have to go."

"Bones, wait-" Booth called, trying and failing to catch her before she brushed past him. "At least let me just drive you home." His offer fell on deaf ears, as she was already halfway down the hallway. He turned when he felt a gentle shove on his arm. "What?"

"Go after her, Booth. Before she gets a chance to run away." Angela ushered, already trying to push him through the door.

Booth braced his hands on the door frame to resist her pushing him out any further. "So I can get pushed away again and get yelled at? I don't think me trying to get through to her right now would be the best idea, Ange. If time and space is what she needs, I have no choice but to give it to her."

Angela sighed, wanting so badly to disagree with him, but she knew he was right.

Brennan was halfway across the platform before Cam stopped her. "Is everything alright?"

Immediately, Brennan halted her progress, unsure of what to say. "I'm leaving."

"Wait," Cam urged. In the state she was in, Cam knew better than to let her simply be alone. "I know what you might say to this, but you came in a cab, right?"

Suspicious, Brennan slowly nodded. "Yes, why?"

Cam set down the container she had been working at carefully putting everything away in. "The forecast was calling for rain this afternoon, and it's a little cold as it is. I wouldn't like you to have to wait for another cab in that type of weather. Hodgins took off with Zack not too long ago, and Angela has an appointment in regards to the art show she'll be taking part in soon, so she'll be leaving within a few minutes anyway. Why don't you let me just give you a ride?"

"I'm tired of everyone feeling as if they have some obligation to usher me around. I may still be recovering, but I'm not completely invalid." Brennan replied as she crossed her arms. "However, that does sound nice. Thank you, Cam."

"Great," Cam said as she snapped the lid back on the box. "I'm just going to put this back, and then we can be on our way."

* * *

_I know that not everyone is all that fond of Cam, and I get that. I didn't use to really like her that much to be honest, but I've grown kind of fond of her lately, so I decided to put her to more use in this story. In the next chapter, her and Brennan share a conversation the clears a little bit up in regards to the time line, so I'm hoping you all can stick with me for that. A huge thanks to you again, and I do hope you have a quick moment to send me a few of your thoughts in regards to this chapter. I might get the next update edited and done with before the end of the week, but I don't want to make any promises. Thank you!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: I'm sorry, I know this should have been up about a week ago, but I have been having computer troubles like you would not believe in the past week or so. Luckily, it did give me some time to reevaluate the story outline to make sure it's still going the way I'd like it to. It's the longest chapter I've written yet, so hopefully that can make up for the delay. Thanks again to all of you who stuck with me!**

The diner was empty except for a mother and her toddler and an older man sitting at the counter, which Cam found she was grateful for. While she didn't always enjoy silence, she thought it would be appropriate for such a private moment that she planned to have. Their waitress came to take their order before Brennan had even spoken; something she wasn't quite sure could be taken as a good thing.

"Not to be rude," Brennan began when the waitress brought them coffee. "I appreciate this, but when we left the lab you said your intention was to take me home. Why is it that we somehow ended up here?"

Cam nodded with a smile, because of course she would ask about the obvious. "I was hungry and figured you might be as well. It's almost three in the afternoon and the last thing I had to eat was a bagel at around eight this morning. You?" Cam asked as she watched Brennan blush slightly. "That was what I thought."

Brennan breathed in deep, inhaling the scent of her coffee. She'd been to the diner a time or two since leaving the hospital, but it had yet to bring anything back. "Thank you."

"I don't mean to pry, but curious minds do want to know; did you recover anything at the lab?" Cam asked. She watched as Brennan folded a straw wrapper, a nervous habit that she never would have pegged her for, and it was then she realized the answer. "I'm sorry. Just because nothing came yet doesn't mean it won't. You should come back, tour the rest of lab."

Brennan shrugged before remembering the envelope of pictures she took from the desk drawer. "I did notice that Zack apparently failed to make my office completely his own."

"Oh, that." Cam replied with a shrug. She remembered talks with Brennan's former student, conversations in which Zack used the same excuses as to why he couldn't take her office they all did; Brennan could wake up at any moment, and what would she think of the idea? There was no appropriate way she could think of to tell her though, so instead she nodded with a smile. "That's Zack for you, I guess. He was wonderful during your absence, though."

"I was in a coma. Calling it an absence makes it sound as if I were vacationing or perhaps attending a dig in another country." Brennan replied, not realizing how harsh she sounded until she saw the hurt look cross Cam's features. "I'm sorry, I'm just feeling very stressed as of late."

"I understand." Cam nodded. While she tried to picture herself in the other woman's shoes, she wasn't quite sure if it was possible. There wasn't anything she could offer as a comparison really, and without one it wouldn't seem the same. She watched in interest as Brennan pulled an envelope from her purse. "What's that?"

Her fingers traced over Angela's writing on the front, trying to mentally picture the moment she must have given it to her. While it didn't help, it left Brennan wishing that it had. "I found these in the desk drawer; pictures of the team together at Christmas a few years ago I suppose. I know it sounds ridiculous, but I guess I was hoping keeping them with me to look at might somehow help me recall something. It's not much, but if it can help I'm willing to try."

Cam guessed that was why Brennan had agreed to let Sweets offer his counsel, given her well-known distaste for psychology. "Can I see them?" Cam asked, holding out her hand. She pulled the photos out carefully before laying a few on the table. A smile crossed her face as she spotted one of the whole team. "Angela took these. Hodgins bought her the camera, and she couldn't wait to test it out. She put it on a timer before rushing over, wanting one of everyone together." Her eyes lit up in alarm. "Should I not have said that? I just thought-"

"Please, don't apologize. It does me good to hear details of that time, even if other people don't seem to think so." Brennan replied before sighing in defeat. It was no use she thought, because all she had left to do now was wait and hope things would return.

Cam set down the picture she had been looking at, a picture of Brennan with Booth and Parker, down on the table before staring at the woman sitting across from her. "You know he's only trying to help you, right? Telling you all of the details would only open the possibility of creating false memories. I'm pretty sure that's not what you want."

Brennan took another sip from her mug, noting the way Cam had instinctively honed in on Booth rather than mentioning everyone else. She wasn't sure how she felt about the idea, because after all she was legally married to him, but Brennan hated the feeling of expectation she got from everyone when they spoke of them together. "Kind of like how he decided to leave out the fact that we were married." She murmured just as their waitress came with their food.

The waitress, a woman in her mid-fifties, set down their plates. "The chicken club for you," She said before putting Cam's plate down. "And there's your salad." She said to Brennan before the pictures caught her eye. Smiling, she wiped her hands on her apron. "You have a beautiful family." Pointing to the picture of the three of them-Booth, Parker, and Brennan-huddled close together next to a tree decorated with bright red and gold bulbs, she gave a soft laugh. "You don't see much of that anymore these days."

Brennan opened her mouth to speak, to refute her claim because after all they technically weren't much of a family (at least in the way the woman surely pictured) at the moment, but found that her throat had nearly swelled shut. "Thank you." Brennan managed to mutter. Watching as the waitress walked away, she knew that it was an honest mistake, but found that it didn't make her reaction feel any less painful.

The look of pain and sadness that flickered through Brennan's eyes was something the waitress surely had missed, but Cam noticed as Brennan tucked into her salad that she instantly seemed to harden a little bit, forcing herself to keep cool and composed. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked once they were mostly finished with their food. "I'm just wondering…and feel free to tell me this is far too personal, but I can't help but ask." Cam took a breath, steeling herself for the stubborn refusal she was almost certain would come. "What is it about Seeley's decision in keeping everything to himself in hopes that you would remember on your own that bothers you the most?"

"You're right, that was a personal question." Brennan replied coldly before offering a slight nod. "However, it's something that I've considered. I suppose it would be the way…I'm not sure, really, but it seems like something you should tell someone. Especially given how close we were prior to the day we-" Brennan found she didn't actually know how to phrase it, because what woman would want to admit to not knowing when she had gotten married? Instead, she started tracing lines in the condensation on her water glass. Sweets had told her something, had said that she needed to be patient, but she was finding it difficult. "It doesn't matter, I just have to accept the fact I was dealt with this particular situation and live with it however I can."

Cam watched as Brennan hesitated, her mouth hanging open until apparently realizing what she would've said. The way she chose to make up an excuse that was so clearly a desperate one. The way she tried distracting herself with another activity to keep her mind off of the situation at hand; it was all Brennan's way of coping, and she knew that. It didn't make trying to help any better, though. "September 19th, 2009."

Brennan looked up in surprise, her eyes searching Cam's to figure out what she meant. "What are you talking about?"

She sent her a knowing smile, because she had seen the sense of panic cross her face, even if only for a moment. "You were saying before, about the day?" Cam gave a quick nod. She watched as recognition lit, as Brennan tried coping with what she had given her. Maybe it was a mistake, filling in the details, because after all Booth hadn't done so and neither had Angela apparently, but it was a small morsel compared to the entire span she had to regain.

Brennan's tapered fingers clasped together before she brought a hand up to pierce a shred of lettuce in her salad, but all the while her attention was focused on Cam. "Oh. That's-" She swallowed, trying hard to simply will anything forward. "I didn't know. I didn't remember that."

"I know it's not much, but it's something you deserve to know." Cam offered. There wasn't much else she could do, not knowing the complete circumstances the doctor had given her, but also realizing some things were much more private. While she certainly had never gone through something as traumatic in any sense, she knew it must have been hard. Any relationship was hard to cope with when you didn't know the parameters let alone all of them involved. It was like being handed an empty coloring page with no crayons to connect the dots; a bad comparison, but something that brought on frustration all the same. "I'm not going to pretend to know how you feel. I know it's difficult, but as someone who witnessed what everyone has gone through in the past year, knowing them all well? Every single person in the lab, including Zack who I wasn't sure even knew how to express the emotions of a normal person, they all felt the loss. When the day came to test the system and see if you'd recover on your own, it was a typical day at the lab, but something was different, and everyone felt it. I know you're not someone who believes in miracles or anything remotely called that, but when Booth got word to everyone that you'd woken up, that was it felt like to everyone there."

Brennan swallowed hard, a bit surprised by Cam's suddenly emotional speech. It wasn't entirely like her even if it was something she had witnessed a few times, and she wasn't quite sure how to take it. Nothing she said could make everything come back, and wishing so was completely illogical, but she could tell by what Cam told her that she wasn't the only one who had apparently been struggling with the situation.

Knowing there wasn't much else she could do, she started putting the pictures back into the envelope, but paused when she realized she still had something left to say. "She was right, you know. Even if it's not something you're completely ready to accept." Sliding the photographs across the table, she raised an eyebrow, almost as if she were daring Brennan to refute her claim.

Taking back the pictures, she wasn't quite sure what to say. The idea frustrated her. "At least let me pay for all of this." Brennan sighed, gesturing to the remnants of their meal.

Not one to turn down a free meal, she set down just enough for a tip before heading for the door.

* * *

It was late by the time they got home, but because Parker had conveniently forgotten to pack, it had taken him nearly an extra twenty minutes to get everything taken care of.

"Next time, I want you to get everything ready in the morning, okay bud?" Booth told him before setting Parker's back pack on a chair.

"Fine." Parker sighed before slipping out of his shoes, making sure to leave them near the door, because a day kicking a soccer ball around the mud at practice didn't exactly bode well on carpet.

"Okay, so why don't you hurry and take a bath before bed?" Booth suggested before catching the look of refusal in his son's eye. "I know, Parker, but last time I let you stay late you were a pain to wake up in the morning. Just go ahead, and we'll see what happens."

Booth padded into the kitchen after he made sure Parker was getting ready for bed, and he poured himself a glass of water. After taking a large gulp, he took an opportunity to study the shadows that blanketed the backyard. He got Parker every other weekend and certain nights during the week, not to mention weeks during the summer that they would spend. It meant using the backyard for things like barbequing or tossing around a ball, but even Parker had noted the difference there was without Brennan there cheering them on or telling him to take it easier on Parker. He spent as much time with his son as he could-they were a family together, after all-even if there seemed to be a piece missing. He sighed and shook his head knowing there was no use in dwelling on that particular fact. He'd turned the television on, but didn't realize he hadn't really been paying much attention until he felt Parker shaking his arm. "What is it?"

Parker sighed and plopped down next to his father, trying his best to imitate his posture. "I said I wanted to ask you a question."

Figuring it would be about why he hadn't been at soccer practice that day or why he still had to go to bed at the same time, Booth tried his best to stifle a laugh and schooled his face into a look of patience. "Sure, what do you want to ask?"

At that, Parker faltered. He'd been in the bathroom getting dressed when the thought occurred to him, and he was almost certain the question had to be asked. Now that he was sitting there ready to ask, Parker wasn't quite sure. "How come-" He began, his attention honing in on a loose thread on the couch seam. "I mean, if Bones is out of the hospital, why isn't she here?"

"Well, that's-" Booth paused, having already formed an answer in his mind to the question Parker didn't actually ask. Bones. Of course he would ask. It wasn't like he could complain, because he knew how much he loved her and liked spending time with her as well whenever he was there. "It's kind of complicated right now, bud. She's still working at getting better."

"But we can help her do that, right? When I'm sick, you and mom usually help me." Parker replied, because in his mind the idea made perfect sense. He wrinkled his nose and looked around. "Well…if she's not here, where is she?"

He wasn't sure how much he was supposed to give away, partially due to the fact he wasn't sure how much he'd understand but also because given the reaction Brennan had earlier in the day she was doing things her way, and telling someone everything could cause another outburst like the one at her office. But this was Parker, and there wasn't any harm in helping him understand. "She's with Aunt Angela right now, and she's probably gonna be there for a while. You know how we talked about how she doesn't remember everything?" He waited for a nod. "Well, Bones is getting there, but everything's still a little confusing right now. You know what else? She's got a couple of really good doctors working at trying to help her remember everything as soon as she can."

"So until she remembers, she's not gonna be here?" Parker asked, trying his best to make the idea make sense in his mind. "But what if she doesn't? What if everything comes back, but she can't remember where we live or that she loves us, or what if she doesn't remember where we live and she can't call because she doesn't know the number?"

Booth watched as his eyes grew wide in concern, and he knew his concerns could be considered real ones. "It's not exactly like that, Parks. There are things that she knows, but without all of the memories there to back it up, it's a little hard to understand."

Parker furrowed his brow, much in the same way Booth did when trying to get something straight, and posed his next question. "So, it's like evidence or something? That what she knows is true?"

At that, Booth couldn't help but laugh as he pulled Parker close. "You've been talking to Grandpa Max and Hodgins, haven't you? Well, it's something like that." He kissed the top of his son's head and smiled. "I tell you what; if you go make sure everything's put away in your room I'll pick a movie for us to watch."

"You're changing the subject." Parker declared, sounding older than he actually was.

"Do you wanna watch a movie or not?" Booth asked. He watched as Parker dashed out of view down the hall to check his room, and settled his head against the back of the couch. While he'd been taken back by Parker asking about Brennan, he knew he probably shouldn't have been. It didn't stop him from wishing he could have an answer they'd both like.

* * *

The air buzzed with a certain excitement even he could feel. A few days had passed, and there was the art show in which Angela was presenting a few of her paintings. It wasn't something he'd normally be interested in, but Angela was a friend and she had asked him to come along. Booth had seen some of the work she did and had to admit she was truly talented, but he had a sneaking suspicion she had asked him to come for an entirely different reason. He spotted Angela talking with a few people he didn't know, critics or maybe fellow artists, but then he spotted the person standing with her back to him. Of course she would be here he reasoned, because she was her best friend, but somehow in the process of getting ready he'd neglected to remember that.

Would she want him there? She wouldn't want to cause a scene obviously, because the night was important to her close friend. It was best to try and keep his distance, and maybe tell Angela later how great he thought her work was.

Angela caught his eye and nodded before waving him over. "Hey," She said before pulling him in for a hug. "I'm really glad you came. What do you think of this one?"

Obviously, hiding in the corner and catching her on her way out wasn't going to happen. Art really wasn't his area of expertise, but even he could tell the painting in front of him was beautiful. "It's great, Ange." Booth spotted her signature at the bottom. "You're talented. It's very beautiful."

Beside him, Brennan was trying her best to remain composed. They were all friends of course, and there was no need to address anything that didn't need to be spoken about. She smiled cordially when he looked her way, but as he looked away and didn't say anything else it caused the thought to occur of how she'd been acting. There was still the need to figure things out on her own, but remembering the conversation she'd had with Cam a few days before, Brennan knew that she owed him something. When their group started moving forward, she reached for his arm. "Could I talk with you for a minute?"

Part of him wanted to say no, to simply let her sift through things in her own stubborn way, but as he saw her gesture to an open door nearby that led to a patio on the outside, Booth knew there was no way he could turn her down. He watched as she moved for the door and he quickly followed. If she was willing to talk, he was willing to listen, but as he caught the look on her face Booth knew there was a chance it might not be something he wanted to hear. "Bones?"

Brennan closed her eyes and took a deep breath, willing whatever strength she had to come forward. "I wanted to apologize to you for the way I've been acting lately, especially the other day at the lab. Not only was it uncalled for, but it was childish in a way that isn't flattering at all, so I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, I already told you that. You said you wanted to work through everything on your own, and as hard as that is for me, I'm trying my best to do that. It's fine, Bones." Booth replied, realizing at the last minute that probably wasn't the best thing to say.

"That's just it, Booth, it's _not_ fine. You keep saying that, keep telling me things about how I'll get through this and everything will work itself out, but so far it hasn't. You can't keep making promises you don't know will come true." Brennan replied before crossing her arms and turning towards the garden area that surrounded the patio. It was a beautiful area filled with roses and other flowers that made the night air fragrant and a little bit sweet. "The reason is…illogical at best, but if I'm being honest, the truth is that I'm not completely certain as to how I'm supposed to act around you, or anyone else for that matter."

Booth smiled in sympathy, even if what she was feeling was a private pain. She was looking better, a little healthier, and the light blue halter style dress she'd chosen to wear did something for her skin tone that made her have a sort of glow. It wasn't something he'd normally notice, but this was Bones, and she'd probably been having a good time before he came along. "No one expects you to 'act' anything. Personally, I'm just glad to see you here as strong and healthy as you are. I don't expect you to do anything you don't want to do Bones, and you know that."

"Is that why you kept the truth from me; you were afraid I would react negatively to finding out we were married, Booth, and you thought I would change my mind. Since you had so much faith in me, you decided to lie instead." Brennan's tone was an icy one, something that took even her by surprise.

There it was, and he'd known somehow it was coming, because there was only so much dancing around the specific issue they could do before it all came crashing down. "You know how I feel about you, Temperance. That's never going to change, regardless of how long it takes you to remember, and even if you don't."

Brennan blinked, wishing that she had more of a grasp on her emotions. She hated seeming so vulnerable to anyone, let alone Booth who could read her so well anyway. "That's completely illogical, Booth. You can't tell me that what you feel now is the way you'll feel in six months or a year, or maybe a few years, especially if everything that I've lost doesn't return. I've seen the way you look at me when I'm talking, like you're wishing for something to just magically leave my mouth that proves everything has come back." She sighed and watched as a look of sadness flickered across his face so quickly that, had she not been staring so intently, she would have missed it. "You can't keep waiting for something that isn't a guarantee."

"What are you saying?" Booth asked. His face fell instantly, and he asked even though he was afraid of her answer, of what was waiting on the other side of the line they were toeing precariously. "Bones..."

"I'm afraid that I won't be what it is you're hoping for." Brennan confessed, tears that she had struggled so hard to hold back finally falling freely. She wiped at her cheeks and shook her head, knowing that to make this point she had to at the least look composed. "I don't think I can bring myself to believe in something you felt the need to lie about."

Booth opened his mouth to refuse, to say something so concrete it would prevent everything from slipping like sand between his fingers. "You know why I did that Bones, and if I could take it back I would. I listened to the doctors, who apparently didn't consider the fall out of what would happen. I'm sorry Bones, and I'll keep saying that." He said, not afraid for them so much as frustrated that he had to keep saying so to get his point across. "So that's it, huh? You never used to be a quitter."

Her jaw was set in a firm line. "I'm _not_ a quitter. I'm not quitting anything. I just want to breathe, Booth; I want to look at you and not see the sadness I know I'm responsible for putting there. You're hurting too, and I know that it's my fault. You were only trying to protect me; I understand that now, but it's something I need to come to terms with on my own."

Booth stepped forward, his intention was to simply touch her, to make her realize he was there, but when she ever so slightly shook her head and turned her face he knew it would be best to not do so. "Why does it feel like all you're doing is pushing me away? All I want to do is help you, so why is that a problem?"

Brennan shook her head, everything clouding around her in a way she had never before experienced. She tried hard to keep her balance, to stay strong for the good of them both. "Because it's _me_, Booth, not _you_. It's my life, my _memories_. I'm the one who doesn't remember much of anything from the last few years, but you do. I know you want to help, but-"

"Then _let me_." Booth urged, growing desperate as he reached for her. Something wasn't right, it was off, and he could tell.

"I have to go." Brennan cried after a long moment, wanting to simply regain her composure. Nothing was working like she needed it to, and the moment she turned, everything started to spin off kilter. She turned to reach for Booth, smart enough to realize something wasn't exactly the way it was supposed to be. "Booth, I-"

"Bones?" Booth called her, alarmed to see that she had visibly paled, leaving only her cheeks tinged with a slight blush. "Bones, come on, you need to sit down."

"No, Booth." Brennan shook her head, thinking all she needed was to go get some water, or maybe just some space. "I'm fine." Seconds later, as she tried to free herself from his grasp, Brennan could feel her knees giving out from under her, and everything faded to black.

Had he not been standing at the ready, he might not have been able to catch her as quickly as he did. "Bones." Booth called her name, cradling her as best he could as his knee dug into a pebble on the ground, but that pain barely registered. He checked her pulse before craning his neck to see into the building, finally of the person he needed to contact. "Angela!"

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: I know, I know...I'm evil. I'm also sorry. I wanted to continue and not make the last chapter so cliffhangery. No seriously, I did, but it was already on the long side of the spectrum, and I had the majority of this chapter to still try and fit in. If I tell you I try and make up for it at the end of this one, will you forgive me? Reviews are amazing as always, if you can give them of course. :)**

* * *

Hodgins stuck his money into a snack machine in the waiting room and waited for the cup of coffee that in his opinion was better than the sludge in the cafeteria, only to find that there was apparently something wrong with the machine. Rather than dispensing a cup and the coffee he wanted, it spurted out steam before stopping any signs of life at all. Punching his hand into it, he grumbled. "Come on," He murmured. "This is ridiculous." Kicking it, he searched his pocket for more money.

"You know there's a trick to that one." Booth spoke from the doorway. He walked over, hitting at a specific spot, and just afterward a cup came from within.

Hodgins grinned and laughed. "Thanks, man. It beats paying five bucks at Starbucks. How'd you know to do that?" Hodgins asked before it occurred to him that of course Booth would have experience with the machines there. He looked down as the cup filled with coffee. "Sorry, man." He took the cup away as Booth stuck in his change.

Booth shook his head before pressing a button. "It's fine, it's just experience I guess."

Watching as he took his cup, Hodgins noted the way he hesitated. "Hey, what are you doing out here anyway? If you wanted coffee, you could've just told me and I would've gotten it for you since I was coming." He asked curiously.

"I don't know." Booth shrugged before sitting down at one of the tables nearby. He glanced around the room, noting an elderly woman waiting with someone he figured was her mother, and a young man and woman wrapped tightly in a corner in one another's arms. "She hasn't woken up yet."

"We just got here; didn't they say it wasn't a bad thing just yet?" Hodgins asked, his voice laced with concern. He nodded, feeling like he finally got it, before raising his cup in Booth's direction. "Which begs the question of why you're here and not in there waiting for her to wake up."

"Because-" Booth began, knowing it was pointless to dance around the subject. The image of Brennan turning pale before falling just as he caught her reflected in his mind. "She doesn't want me there. Because I want to be, but I'm afraid of how she'll react if I am, or the excuse she'll give this time. Because Angela ordered me to go do something because all I was doing was sitting there freaking out, because it's my fault Bones is here in the first place. We were arguing out on the patio, talking about things, and she just…fell." Booth replied, frowning as he took a sip from his cup. "Why am I telling you all of this again?"

Hodgins shrugged, a bit surprised at how open he was being as well. While he was normally one who tried his best to keep his emotions about the whole situation close to his chest, Booth apparently felt stressed about the situation, and he happened to be the one there when he needed to vent. "I don't know, but I do know something."

Booth sighed and shook his head. "No offense Hodgins, but I'm not really in the mood for some squinty speech about what's happening here, or your latest theory."

"Right," Hodgins nodded. "I was just going to say that even if you think Doctor B doesn't want you there, you obviously want to be. You want to prove something to her, and you're not going to do it by sitting and brooding here in the waiting room."

With his shoulders hunched and his hands making dents in the Styrofoam cup, Booth knew he was right at least on some levels. It was ridiculous, that he was read so well, but maybe it was his fault in the first place. He was torn between the need to do the right thing and doing what she wanted, not that he knew what that was exactly.

Hodgins took a large gulp from his cup. "I know something else, too."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Booth asked sarcastically, expecting some wise comment.

"If Doctor B wakes up and you're not there, it's not going to prove this 'FBI Knight in Shining Armor' persona you've got going on." Hodgins replied before shrugging his shoulders, knowing he was close to the line of being a good friend and the guy that got threatened with the bad end of Booth's gun.

"You've been listening to Angela too much, you know that?" Booth replied. He laughed, and for a moment he almost forgot where he was and what he was doing. Taking another sip from the cup, he winced before sliding it across to Hodgins. "You can have it; I forgot how much I hate this stuff."

Hodgins watched as he stood up and walked out, heading back to Brennan's room. He glanced down at the cup in his hand before shaking his head. "I hate it, too."

When Booth got back to Brennan's hospital room, she was still sleeping. Angela was sitting in the seat by her bedside, and Cam was sitting next to Zack in seats by the wall. Taken back a minute by the dedication of the people in the room, he knew it really wasn't much of a surprise. Still, he couldn't shake how scarily similar the whole scene was, and how only months before they'd been stuck in a similar position.

"Hey," Cam spoke, the first to notice him in the room. "Did you see Hodgins? He was supposed to bring me back water."

"Uh," Booth cleared his throat, his gaze not parting from Brennan's face. "Yeah, he should be back soon."

Cam smiled and nodded, knowing she wouldn't get much else out of him, before going back to the magazine she was reading.

"Has Weston been back in here yet?" Booth asked to no one in particular.

"The last time he was in here was roughly ten minutes before Angela suggested you go take a break, no he has not been in here since." Zack replied. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I am not completely certain of what we're supposed to do."

"You think any of us do, Zack? You think that we like waiting here, again, just hoping something good happens? We don't like it, but it's just something in a long line of things that happen. We sit and wait, that's what we do." Angela cried, surprised by her sudden outburst. She cast a look in his direction. "I'm sorry."

Booth sighed from the doorway before finally stepping in and walking to her side. "Ange is right, though. There's not much else we can do." He grabbed Brennan's hand and gave it a squeeze, as if doing so would provide her the strength to wake up. "This is my fault."

"I doubt that, Seeley. It's not like you wanted this to happen." Cam replied, her voice harsh enough for him to get the point.

"Cam's right, Booth; you can't beat yourself up about it." Angela spoke as she shook her head. They had headed straight to the hospital from the art show, and as such were still dressed up in a manner of speaking. She wished she could get out of the heels she was wearing, but didn't want to leave until they had more concrete news on Brennan's condition.

Hodgins opened the door at that moment, not at all surprised by the scene before him. They were a family, all of them together, and they stuck together in tough situations. "Your water." He muttered to Cam before handing her the bottle. He stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed. "How's she doing?"

"There's been no improvement, but that's not a bad thing." Angela replied. She shook her head, wishing she could believe that herself.

"Thanks." Cam smiled and waved the bottle at Hodgins before twisting off the cap.

"You know, maybe we should go." Hodgins suggested to Angela. He shot a glance at Booth as he stood by the opposite side of the bed. "I mean, they're probably going to keep her overnight anyway, so we can come back in the morning. I can see you wincing in those stupid shoes you chose to wear."

Angela wanted to argue, wanted to simply see her friend wake up and open her eyes, as if that would be enough to make everything normal again. She was tired, but she'd caught the look he sent to Booth, and shook her head before smiling a little. "Right, of course." She patted Booth's shoulder as she stood. "Keep a watch, will you? Call me if anything happens. _Anything_, Booth."

Cam stood and stretched her back. "I should probably get going as well."

Zack eyed them all suspiciously, getting the feeling he was missing something. "Why are we all leaving? Shouldn't we be waiting for Doctor Brennan to wake up?"

Hodgins shook his head as they were all at the door, everyone except Angela. He nodded in Booth's direction. "Booth's gonna be here, and he'll let us know if anything changes. Don't worry about it, Z-Man. Come on, let's go." He pulled his arm before they finally left.

Angela looked to the door before turning to wrap Booth in a hug. "Good night, Booth. Take care of her, will you?"

"If she'll let me, you know I will." Booth replied, a bit taken back by her sudden display of emotion.

Angela pulled back and shook her head. "No, see, I know you. I know you're not gonna just give up even if she tells you to. Brennan's stubborn as hell, but you're even worse." She replied, giving his arm a squeeze before stepping back. "I mean it, Booth. I don't care if it's two in the morning; if she wakes up, I wanna know."

Booth nodded before watching her slip out the door. He turned to face the bed and taking the spot Angela had just vacated. Picking up Brennan's hand, he traced the skin of her wrist with his thumb. "Looks like it's just you and me, Bones. You're not gonna object to that, are you?"

He laughed at himself before shaking his head. "Okay, here's the deal: you're going to wake up, and everything will work out. Maybe not right away, maybe not for a while, but it will. You might end up hating me for a while, but as long as you're awake, I think I could live with that." Booth lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss against her skin. "I just need you to open your eyes, Bones. Just open your eyes." He waited, counting the seconds, and felt defeated when she made no sign of movement aside from her steady breathing in and out. The fact that nothing worse had happened was a good sign. There was no reason to feel at a loss, and while Booth knew that it didn't stop him from wishing something would just happen already.

What was she thinking? Was she dreaming? Was she in any kind of pain? The questions swirled around his mind in a way that would probably be best described as unhealthy.

Seconds bled into minutes which steadily passed until finally, there was the slightest hint of movement. Her eyelids began to flutter before opening as Brennan slowly took in her surroundings. "What happened? Why am I-" A look of alarm crossed Brennan's face as she locked eyes with Booth. "I fell, didn't I?" She asked before closing her eyes and sighing. "Angela must be upset with me."

"You're joking, right? She was more scared for you than anything." Booth shook his head and drew in a deep breath. "How are you feeling?"

"I have a headache, but otherwise I feel fine." Brennan replied as she smoothed a hand over the sheet. "Thank you."

Booth frowned in confusion. "For what?"

"Had you not been there or insisted that I didn't leave, chances are I would be in a considerably worse condition right now." Brennan replied, the slightest hint of a smile crossed her lips. She remembered the conversation they were having and felt a slight sense of apprehension. He was still there, despite whatever might have happened, and she wasn't quite sure how she felt about it all. They had been arguing, but there Booth still was, helping her like he always had before. A scene flashed in her mind, something that had been bugging her; a broken rib, waiting for results in a similar hospital room, and the imagine of Booth's concerned face before her. She had the feeling when she woke and it refused to go away. "I broke a rib."

"Are you sure, you didn't actually-" Booth's mouth hung open. "Two years ago, it was March...you were stubborn and didn't wanna wait for me to come home, so you climbed up a ladder to replace the back porch light. Parker came out and distracted you and you slipped off. He-"

"Called you and you raced home, we came here and they figured everything out. You warned me against doing anything like that again." Brennan finished his sentence. An awkward silence followed, and she wanted so badly to fill it, but there was no real way to do so. "It's not much, but it's something."

The way she simply shrugged it off bothered him, but Booth knew how hard the whole process was for her. He wouldn't expect much more than that until the day everything finally clicked. "It's something, Bones. That's the part that matters. You'll get there. Is there anything else?"

Brennan hesitated for a moment, her lips slightly parted, as if she was waiting for something to come forward. Something had to happen, didn't it? If things were starting to come back again, something else had to follow. It was the logical choice, and yet as the seconds ticked by nothing else really followed. "No," She replied, again returning to smoothing out wrinkles in the sheet. "I can't say there is at the moment."

"Right," Booth nodded, not missing the flash of disappointment on her face. She needed hope or something to look forward to, not a stagnant feeling as she waiting for something to happen. "Well, I've been warned by Angela to call and let her know you're awake. I'm just gonna go make the call, let Doctor Weston know you're awake. Do you need anything?"

He was trying. Even after the conversation they had, he was doing his best to try and be the friend he always had been. Maybe things were still hazy, but the least she owed him was something to go on. "Could you get me some water?"

"Of course." Booth smiled. Brennan wanted so badly to be seen as a strong and independent woman and he fully respected that and had never thought of her as anything other than that, but he was glad to at the least get an opportunity to be there, at least in some capacity.

Brennan watched as he left before settling her head against the pillow. As much as she wanted everything to not be awkward, she knew it probably would be for some time. He was always the one she had gone to before when stuck in a situation like this; who was she supposed to ask now he was the one she was in it with? As much as she loathed the idea, all she could so was what it felt like she was always doing. Waiting. Waiting for the doctor, waiting to remember, and waiting to feel like herself again.

* * *

"Are you sure you're feeling well enough to go?" Angela asked as she slipped into the passenger side of the car. She turned her head to the backseat where Brennan was buckling herself in. "I mean, I'm sure everyone would understand if you didn't come."

"I'm not handicapped, Ange. I'm perfectly capable of going. Besides, I'd like the opportunity to get out and experience society. I feel fine." Brennan replied. "Hodgins, can we please go?"

Angela sighed at her persistence. "Just promise to tell me if you start feeling bad, okay? We'll leave as soon as you do."

"Ange, I said I was fine." Brennan told her, but she still managed to smile. "Thank you for your concern; you're a great friend. However, I would not have agreed to go if I did not feel up to the occasion. Hodgins?"

Hodgins nodded and started the car. "You don't have to ask me twice. I actually think it's a good idea. Fresh air, soccer, getting the chance to be around everybody. I think it might be good."

Brennan closed her eyes and gripped the edge of the seat. "I'm not going in the hopes of remembering something. I'm going to enjoy a nice day with friends, and I also think it's fair that I show support for Parker. Despite whatever ramifications my injuries have on me or any adults involved, I know he's a great child. He didn't ask for any of this, and it's important to show him that Booth and I are still very much capable of getting along."

"That's why you didn't tell him you'd be coming with us, right?" Angela asked with a raised eyebrow. She remained silent as Hodgins pulled out onto the road, waiting to see what else Brennan might have to say. "Just take it easy, okay? We love you, and after that scare a couple of days ago, I don't wanna see anything bad happen again."

Brennan nodded in confirmation, her blue eyes locked with Angela's as her best friend was twisted in a position to face her in the back seat. "I promise that if I feel weak or anything similar, you will be the first to know." She raised the water bottle in her hand. "I'll do my best to remain hydrated; now, can we please just enjoy the day?"

When they arrived at the field, the game was just about to start. Finding a spot on the bleachers, Angela spotted Booth speaking with Parker nearby. She waved at the father and son and smiled when they returned the gesture, happy that the day seemed normal thus far. Booth deserved that after everything that had happened recently, but she noticed the way his expression turned to one of curiosity as he spotted Brennan sitting along with them. Max had joined them as well, a testament to his connection with his grandson.

The game started shortly after, and Booth took to watching as his son chased the black and white ball down the field, kicking it and passing it to his other teammates. The other team was proving to be a worthy opponent, though he'd warned Parker himself not to take the game too seriously. Winning was fun of course, but what mattered was that the team worked together. After all was said and done, Parker's team did win four to three, a fact he knew Parker wanted so badly to celebrate.

"Dad!" Parker raced up to him afterward, wrapping him in a hug as tight as his arms would allow. "Did you see it? Did you see me? Jason was _so_ close but that guy was in the way, so he passed the ball to me. I got it in!"

Booth grinned as he patted him on the back. "I know, that's very good news." He said.

Parker turned his head just in time to see Hodgins and Angela walking by, with Max and Brennan following close behind. "_Bones!_"

"Hi, Parker. Congratulations." Brennan smiled, finding the fact he was so excited a little amusing.

"You did good, kiddo. I think this calls for ice cream. What do you say to sundaes at the diner, huh? Or did all of that running tire you out?" Max asked him. He laughed as Parker's eyes grew big. "Hey, I was kidding. I know you're always up for something sweet. That's if it's okay with your dad."

"Daddy, please? Come on, we should all go." Parker pleaded with him.

"You should call your mom first, let her know how things went. I'm sure she'd love to know." Booth replied. Before he could say anything more, Parker ran over to speak with one of his friends. "Parker, I wasn't done..."

"He's excited, give the kid a chance to celebrate." Angela encouraged him. She grinned at Hodgins. "Jack..."

"I know that look. What do you want?" Hodgins asked.

She pointed to the snack booth. "Well-"

"We're going to the diner for ice cream as soon as we leave, you can't-" Hodgins stopped as caught on to her intentions. "Right, okay. Fine, we're going."

Brennan, Booth and Max moved to the side to allow the rest of the crowd off the field. "How're you feeling, Bones? I'm kind of surprised you showed up today."

"I feel fine, Booth." Brennan defended. "I was hospitalized because I fainted due to the fact I've been pushing myself too hard. I was stressed due to putting so much pressure on myself, but I'm perfectly fine now. Taking the day to enjoy a soccer game doesn't automatically equal disaster; I've been drinking at adequate amount of water so I won't get dehydrated." She nodded and wished he'd believe her; wished that everyone would believe her. Regaining everything aside, she was having a great day.

"I said I was surprised, not disappointed." Booth replied. "I'm glad you came." He smiled before turning to Max. "And you too, by the way."

Max held his hands up and shook his head. "It's not a problem, you know that. I love being here to show my support."

Booth opened his mouth to reply, but just as he did his phone rang. Casting a glance in Parker's direction to make sure he was still talking with his friend, he flipped it open. "Booth." He answered. "Right," He sighed a shook his head. He watched as Parker spread his arms wide, and though his attention was focused on what the person on the other end was saying, he could tell he had to have been describing some story. "You've gotta be-do you know where I am right now?...Yeah, I'm aware of that." Booth sighed and clenched his teeth. "Perfect."

"Booth?" Brennan asked, realizing well enough he was stressed.

"Okay, I get it, but give me twenty. I'll be there." Booth nodded in defeat. "I've got it."

Max watched as Booth flipped his phone shut and shoved it back in his pocket. "Everything okay, Booth?"

"I've gotta go; a body was found over in Bethesda in pretty bad shape. Unbelievable. Unfu-" Booth tensed as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Just take it easy, okay?" Max suggested, though he was almost certain it wouldn't help. Hodgins and Angela were walking back over, and he nodded in their direction. "You've gotta take them with you, right? Or send them back to the lab or...whatever. Anyway, just let me watch Parker for a couple of hours. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Booth asked, his face and expression of guilt and a little bit of annoyance at being pulled away from the celebration. "Okay; that's good. Hodgins, buddy, you're coming with me."

Hodgins paused with a spoonful of his bright blue icee halfway to his mouth. "Why?"

Angela sighed and shook her head. "Really? We can't get a weekend to ourselves?"

"Bugs. Lots of 'em, and probably some dirt, too. Come on, we've gotta pick up Zack along the way." Booth paused as Parker came back over. "Hey, Parks, I've gotta head out for right now. Work stuff, you know?" He caught his son's face before it fell. "Hey, listen. When I'm done we can celebrate, just you and me. Grandpa Max is gonna take care of you for a while, so I'll pick you up later."

Parker seemed a little deflated but otherwise pleased as he turned to Max. "Can we still go to the diner for ice cream?"

"Of course." Max agreed. It wasn't like he was about to pass up on the chance to spend time with him.

"Bones, can you come too? Please?" Parker asked, bouncing up and down in his soccer cleats from the excitement. He knew what his father had said about her, that she needed the time to heal, but from where he stood and the fact that she had come at all seemed kind of like proof that she was at least better enough to get ice cream.

She was fully aware of the fact that everyone was looking at her wondering what she would say. Though it should have bothered her, Brennan found it a little bit comforting that she had such a tight-knit group of people who cared so much. While she didn't quite have everything in the correct frame of reference, she was starting to remember things on a more frequent basis-they were small and for the most part inconsequential, but still important-and could see from the hopeful gleam in Parker's eye that turning him down would probably not as great of an idea. "Sure, Parker." Brennan smiled and felt a few people around her let out breaths, a fact she chose to ignore. "I'd love to go."


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: I noticed a drop in reviews for the last chapter, and while I'm not one of those "I must get (insert amount here) before I post the next installment" authors, it's still important for me to know what those of you reading my story think. I know the situation is a little slow, but I can promise you it starts picking up within these next few chapters. Also, I love Sweets, but he's kind of difficult for me to write for some reason. If he seems a little OOC I apologize, but I tried to keep it as close as I could. Also, I realize there's hasn't been that much Booth-centric type of scenes lately. I'll be making up for that coming up soon. Anyway, I'll be quiet for now. Reviews are welcome as always, so please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Brennan settled into the booth across from Max and Parker. So far, the afternoon seemed to be going well, regardless of the less than perfect feeling that lingered. She began to realize what Parker had to have been feeling, or at the least partly, about the situation at hand. "Do you like your ice cream?"

Parker rubbed his hand along his mouth before Max had the chance to hand him a napkin. He nodded before his spoon dug into the bowl again. "Yeah, it's good."

Max smiled at his daughter, pleased that she was at least trying to make a connection. "That was some kick there at the end of the game."

"Thanks," Parker replied. He shrugged with a smile; a smile that to the other two sitting at the table, practically mirrored that of his father. "Dad says it doesn't matter as long as I try. I mean, the other team got those tiny trophies anyway. But Coach says if we keep it up, there's gonna be a pizza party at the end of the season."

"Your father's right, Parker. It's important you and your team get along." Max spoke before taking a sip from his milkshake. He laughed at the dejected look on Parker's face before placing a hand on his shoulder. "But still, I'm very proud of you."

Brennan watched the two interact and wasn't quite sure what to think. It was obvious to her, let alone anyone who happened to walk by their table, that the two were at least partially close. Realizing that fact caused a certain sadness to pool inside. While she'd never been particularly good with children, Parker had apparently been an exception, which she knew was due to the time she spent with him and Booth. Apparently, that family time had extended to include her family as well. She struggled to come up with something to say, wanting so badly to participate in the conversation. The whole process was a little troubling, because if she said nothing or too little it would cause Parker and her father both to think she was trying to be distant, but if she spoke too much not only would she monopolize the conversation but it would provide hope it was too soon to give. Amnesiac or not, she was unwilling to let that happen.

"Are you okay, Bones?" Parker asked, his chocolate-covered spoon hanging precariously in the air.

At that, Brennan snapped herself out of the reverie she was in and smiled in his direction. It was then that she noticed her own bowl of strawberry sorbet was quickly melting. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you though, for asking."

Max couldn't help but notice the way she seemed to actually be content in answering Parker, and yet when anyone else asked it was as if she was offended they ever did. It was too soon to get his hopes up about anything in particular, but the more he thought about it he realized maybe being around him would be a good thing. He wasn't exactly an expert on the subject, but he thought it could end up triggering a memory or two. "You know what, I've got an idea."

"What?" Parker asked, finally using the napkin Max had given him. His eyes widened at the possibility of a surprise.

"Well," Max begin, propping his elbows against the table as he caught Brennan's eye. "I was just thinking maybe instead of going back to Angela and Hodgins' place, you could join Parker and me at mine. At least for a little while. We could play games or something, and I know there's that new movie Parker's been wanting to see."

"Dad," Brennan began, knowing what he was trying to do. She didn't mind necessarily, but she hated feeling like she was being put on the spot.

"Bones, please? Come on, it'll be awesome!" Parker chimed. He had perked up at the mere mention, even if he had already been excited, but he tried remembering what his father had told him. They were supposed to be taking it easy on Bones, not pushing her until she felt ready. "I mean, you don't _have_ to..." He started pushing his spoon around in the remains of his ice cream sundae, now nothing but a chocolate syrup and a few drops of melted ice cream.

Brennan hadn't missed the disappointed look that flashed briefly across his features. His features, she noted, that seemed to be resembling those of his father more each time she saw him. She knew there was no real obligation, but the thought of upsetting Parker was something Brennan found herself unable to cope with. It confused her a little, for it was something she couldn't remember ever really experiencing, but Brennan knew well enough to trust in that moment she was doing the right thing. "If it's alright with you Parker, then yes, I'd like to come." She smiled at Max. "After all, I don't want to be sitting alone while Ange and Hodgins are at the lab anyway."

* * *

Several hours later any leads that could have been made in the case had been exhausted, leaving Booth and the squints with nothing else to do but go home and gear up for the hard days to follow. There were days when he found he kind of loathed his chosen career field, and days that he had cases when he had Parker were always on that list. He hated putting of any of their valuable time together, even if he'd be spending it with someone he cared about. As Parker's father he wanted to spend as much time as was allowed with him, and having cases prevented some of that. Booth knocked on Max's door knowing he was later than planned, but a glitch at the lab had stalled in gaining an important set of results. When Brennan was the one to open the door, he felt himself jerk back for a second, and he felt a little upset he reacted in such a way. "Hey, Bones. I didn't know you'd still be here."

Brennan shrugged before letting him in. "It wasn't something that was completely planned. After leaving the soccer field, Parker, my father and I headed to the diner for ice cream. We came back here after that. Parker suggested we play a game." Brennan said, laughing as she gestured to the sleeping boy on the couch. "He beat us both at kings in the corner. I don't remember ever playing, but he did tell me you taught us once. Something about promising him fries at the diner if he could learn to beat you?"

Booth laughed before reaching to rub the back of his neck. He wished he didn't have to feel so tense, because keeping his guard up was proving to be difficult. "Yeah, but I won. Got him the fries anyway."

"That does sound familiar." Out of the corner of her eye, Brennan could see Max busying himself in the kitchen, trying his best to not listen. "How is everything with the case?"

The way Brennan could so quickly dismiss remembering something bothered Booth, but he remembered the promise he made to do things her way, at her pace. It didn't mean he had to like it. "Complicated I guess, but that's normal. A body was found in a basement over in Bethesda. There's disagreement as to just who it is, let alone how she might have gotten there."

"Our profession never was easy." Brennan mused. For a moment, it felt like they were back in a time when conversation about cases was perfectly normal, even if that was completely impossible. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"I always do." Booth replied with a sigh. He hated how formal everything felt. If she could stop being so stubborn, they'd be able to try and find a way to make it all work, but he knew if that was to happen he'd have to wait. That wasn't the way Brennan worked. "He wasn't too much trouble, was he?"

Brennan cast a glance at Parker, hands tucked underneath the pillow and knees curled up tight, and she shook her head. "No, of course not. Parker is an exceptional boy." A smile crossed her face as she looked back at him. "I'd like to thank you for allowing my dad to look after him today. I realize it isn't the first time, but I'm glad to see whatever the situation is between us it has not affected their relationship."

"Parker loves Max, I wouldn't want to interfere with that." Booth replied. He caught her eye and paused, wanting her to listen clearly to what he had to say next. "For the record, Temperance, he loves you, too. I'm not going to keep him away from you if you'd like to see him."

Brennan nodded in appreciation, even if she knew he had other motives. "You're hoping being around him will somehow force some of my memories to the surface."

It wasn't a question, but still Booth had to agree. "I don't see why you'd have a problem with that. I just figured you'd wanna get your life back. Whatever works, right?"

There was a tinge of something Brennan couldn't quite define in his voice, but he sounded little more than annoyed. "I'm doing what I can. Thank you for your concern."

"You know, Bones-" Booth started. He paused upon realizing he didn't have anything definitive to say. Did she have to act so frigid about it? Booth could only imagine how she had to be feeling on the inside, and even if it was anger at him, he wished she would just show half of that emotion. When she was bottling all of those feelings up, it wasn't good for anybody.

Parker rolled over on the couch, his hands swatting out at something neither of them could see, and he started mumbling something about banana eating robot monkeys.

For just a moment, the whole situation felt eerily familiar, and Brennan laughed at the complete calm of the situation. "He's had a long day. Do you need help getting him out to the truck?"

While Booth knew he could easily get Parker out to the truck without any help, he wasn't about to pass up on an opportunity. "Parker?" He shook his son's shoulder and watched as his eyes slowly opened. "Hey, bud. We're gonna head home now, okay?"

Parker groaned in exhaustion before forcing himself into a sitting position. "Mmkay. Hey, where's my soccer bag?"

"Right here." Max replied, bringing it in from where it had been sitting near the kitchen table. "I'll see you next time."

By that time Parker had stood, and he offered him a hug before shuffling to the door.

Booth was next to walk by, laughing at the way Parker's steps faltered. He caught up with him to make sure the untied shoe on his left foot wouldn't cause any trouble.

Brennan witnessed the hint of a smile playing in Max's eyes and knew he had to be enjoying this moment, whatever it could be called, probably more than any of the rest of them. As they walked outside, she watched Booth open the door to the backseat for Parker, but was a bit alarmed when he jumped away from his father's grasp.

"Wait." Parker spoke with more energy than he'd displayed since waking up. He hopped from the backseat and jogged the few steps in her direction. Before she had a chance to react, his arms wrapped her tight in a hug. "G'night, Bones. I had a lot of fun today."

"So did I, Parker." Brennan replied, one hand wrapped tight around him and the other tousling the curls atop his head, and she struggled hard to gain anything she could from that moment. His arms let go before she could react, and he climbed back into the SUV. Brennan watched as Booth shut the car door and turned in her direction. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's good." Booth replied. He shoved a hand in his suit pocket, fighting the urge to reach out and touch her. She was the one going through this ordeal, and yet Brennan still showed concern for him. "I'm just gonna take him home. Becca should be back tomorrow night and he'll head back there, but I want to spend as much time with him as I can."

She nodded in understanding. Other than the facts she was confronted with and the few things she did remember, Brennan had nothing to explain the way knowing they were leaving made her feel. It wasn't like she'd never see them again, and of course there was the reality that she could see them whenever she asked, but everything was still completely up in the air. Struggling to make sense of it all, she shook her head to clear the thoughts that troubled her.

What she did next surprised them both, as Brennan took the few steps needed to clear the space between them and hugged him tight. Booth, too startled to do much else, wrapped both arms tight around her and held her close for that moment. Whatever her reasoning was, he found himself unwilling to complain.

The warm night air mixed with the scent of his cologne, and for a few brief seconds, Brennan let herself linger there with her cheek pressed softly against his shoulder. Safe was something she felt now, but there with Booth she got a different feeling, which mixed with everything else she had left to contemplate. "Good night, Booth. I'll see you later."

If it was possible, he felt a little bit colder as she pulled away. Still, there was the slightest hint of hope lingering in her words, the mention of seeing him later that made him wish it would be that simple. "Night, Bones." He replied before calmly getting back into the truck. He watched as she took a few steps back, watching as he pulled away. _I love you._

* * *

Brennan knocked gently on the door before a voice from within told her to come in. She pushed the door open. "This place appears to be much more organized than the last time I was here."

Sweets stood behind his desk and looked up as he heard her enter the room. He smiled a little and gestured to the walls around them. "I've put everything away, yes. Do you like it?"

She shrugged before grasping the back of the chair in front of his desk. "It's acceptable considering how little space you have. The university really couldn't provide a larger space for you?"

"Considering the fact my position wasn't considered as permanent until a few days prior to my coming here, no. I can't complain." Sweets replied before pointing to the chair. "Please, Doctor Brennan, make yourself comfortable." He grabbed his notebook and pen, but thought about it and set them back down. If he was able to make her feel more comfortable, she'd probably open up more, and that was his goal to begin with. Taking the seat next to her, he maneuvered the chairs so they'd be facing each other. "Have there been any improvements since we last spoke?"

Brennan noticed the way he was trying to remain professional, act more like a therapist rather than an old colleague or friend, and she wasn't sure what to make of the idea. "I was hospitalized due to stress, but I'm perfectly fine. Aside from the whole not remembering everything part, life is moving along smoothly."

"Are you sure?" Sweets asked, frowning at her response. He caught her look of confusion; a sign he had to elaborate. "You just seem kind of passive about the idea. You were hospitalized again, surely that must've been troubling."

"Oh, it was." Brennan hesitated a moment, unsure of how much more she could really say. "I was concerned, but my doctor assured me I'm physically healthy."

"But how are you mentally?" Sweets asked, shooting straight to the point. Again, he saw Brennan cross her arms and legs, a defensive mechanism. "I'm not trying to intrude, and again you don't have to admit anything you don't feel comfortable with. I'd just like to help. Was Booth there?"

Brennan nodded immediately. "He was there, as well as Angela, Hodgins, and the rest of my team."

"You say your team as if there's more there. Have you remembered something?" Sweets asked, hoping more than he probably should have that it was true. While he was supposed to remain completely objective about the situation as he tried to walk her through her past, there was still a side of him that wanted everything to come back sooner rather than later. Of course as someone helping her in a professional manner, it wasn't quite as acceptable.

Brennan stared down at her nails, pushing back a few of the cuticles, and she looked back at him. "Nothing remotely significant. That is to say I haven't recovered anything in regards to the team from the Jeffersonian. I said it that way because they're my friends, Sweets, and I care just as much for them as they do for me."

"I'm sure that's true." Sweets nodded in reply. "So, what is it that you did remember? Can you walk me through it?"

"Is it always this way?" Brennan asked, the question occurring to her all of a sudden. "I have remembered a few small things, but since remembering the accident I haven't recovered anything significant. I just feel..." She paused to search her mind for the correct word.

When she didn't finish the sentence in a way he expected, Sweets felt the need to help her. It wasn't his job to tell her how she was feeling, let alone put any thoughts in her head, but he had to do something that would help her along. "Stagnant?"

"Yes, exactly." Brennan perked up at the mention of the word. Until it sunk it what it meant. "I'm not moving forward or backward; I'm just here, in this time, waiting for something to happen. I know it's illogical, but I can't help but wish I could just skip this step. Move on to actually deciding what to do next."

Sweets shifted in his chair. He wasn't used to seeing Brennan so open and emotional, not counting the few times she'd burst her emotional seams in his office. It wasn't unusual for her to express herself, and she'd always gotten straight to the point, though there was no telling what would happen after that. Seeing her so open and fragile made him feel even more determined to push the whole situation forward. "First of all, what you feel right now is perfectly normal. I mean, your situation is unique to you, but it's normal to feel lost and without a sense of direction. You were already hospitalized for stressing yourself to your already thin limits. There's no need to do that again, so you need to be patient." He watched as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and stared back at him, almost as if she was willing him to hand her everything it was she still needed. This was a strong and at times fiercely independent woman he was dealing with, but she still depended on him for assistance. "You should focus now on the fact that you _are_ remembering things, not that some parts haven't come back yet."

Brennan didn't want to talk about the feelings. In those small moments she had recovered, games with Parker or sending him home to Rebecca, there wasn't much that felt significant. Still, what seemed to be returning with them was something she'd never really experienced before. There wasn't a word she could think of that really described it, the rush of emotion that lingered just below the surface, sticking with her until she tucked the memory safely away. "Why hasn't everything come back yet? I've read studies in which people remembered right away, sometimes within days or weeks after waking up and recovering. Of course, there are always the people who never regain anything."

"You weren't any of those people in the studies." Sweets was quick to point that fact out. "I'd also like to mention the fact that some of your memories have returned. With medication and continued visits to see me, everything should be moving along smoothly. This isn't a process you should rush along, Doctor Brennan."

"Wouldn't you feel frustrated if this was happening to you? Wouldn't you feel as if you were on the outside looking into a situation that wasn't in your control?" Brennan replied, her voice tight with frustration. Her hands gripped the arms of the chair she sat in so tight her knuckles were turning white, little dents forming where the decorations in the chair kissed her skin.

"Totally." Sweets admitted before properly screening what he said. "Sorry, I'm just being honest." He continued after seeing the hurt look in her eyes, wanting to do the best he could to reassure her. "What you feel is normal. That shouldn't discourage you at all. However, I'd like for you to work a little bit at lowering your anxiety levels, because I think that might have caused you to be admitted into the hospital."

"You think?" Brennan laughed sarcastically. She winced, feeling a metal prong from the chair start digging into her palm. Pulling her hand away, she lifted it carefully to her eye level for inspection. "There are some things you don't need a doctor for. That is to say, one who works in sciences of the mind, which can hardly be considered science in the first place."

Sweets nodded after realizing he should have seen that comment coming. "You wouldn't be here if you didn't think I'd at least be helping you somewhat. Your relationship with Agent Booth, your husband, seems to be the thing that troubles you most. We could bring him in if you'd like-"

"No." The word left her lips before Brennan had time to really let it register. "I need to do this on my own."

"I realize that, but I was going to say that perhaps Booth could provide some insight. It might be beneficial to your recovery. It's up to you." Sweets shrugged. The idea of the three of them sitting in the same room, huddled around a coffee table with them on one side and him on the other, both thrilled and scared him at the same time. Progress had indeed been made since he'd moved on his his career, but somewhere along the way it had left her behind. He knew he'd probably be feeling just as lost and unsure about the situation as she was, even if he might be going about it on a different level. Brennan thought differently that he did. That within itself would prove to be one of the most difficult things to overcome in their sessions together.

Brennan mulled it over in her head. Of course Booth would have been more than willing to help her. However, there was still the growing reality that she wasn't sure of how to act around him. He was her friend and partner, but he was also something more. Her husband. She'd yet to really grasp the concept aside from the fact it was true. He loved her. That was plain to see each time her looked her way, even if he'd promised to let her process at her own pace. Maybe it was true that she owed him at least something in return, though she wasn't sure what, and even if she could there was no guaranteeing Booth would take it the right way. "Sweets, I appreciate what you're trying to do here, I do. However, under the circumstances, it's important that I recover on my own before bringing anyone else into the situation."

"He's already in the situation." Sweets countered. He knew he was being argumentative, but something had to make her see the point. "Eventually, if you haven't yet, you'll have to face that fact. If you can get past whatever mental block it is that's preventing any further recovery, I believe it shouldn't take too long for everything to return."


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed and read the last chapter. It means so much to me knowing you enjoy reading this story. I should warn you now that this story will be picking up speed soon, starting with this chapter, which also means they will be getting longer. I hope you don't mind. ;). Also, I should tell you that as of right now the outline I have stops at thirty chapters. That could change of course, but I'm just letting you know how much left we have to cover.**

* * *

After the victim had been identified the case was pretty open and shut, or so they thought. With only a few complications, the case closed in a matter of weeks. It hadn't been without the expected twists and turns, and in the end Booth hadn't received the perfect arrest he would have liked. Still, it was a Friday night and he felt the need to celebrate. As he lifted his beer from the bar, he couldn't help but wonder why.

"Mind if I sit here?" Hodgins asked. He already knew Booth wouldn't refuse, and in truth the agent was pretty much the only reason he'd come to the bar. It wasn't like he didn't drink a round or two to celebrate, but after the case all he really wanted was to spend some time with just himself and Angela. However, after the way the case had ended, he had a feeling they all needed to stick together and cheer one another up.

Booth shrugged and waited until after Hodgins ordered his drink to speak. "Is everyone else coming?"

"Cam's going out with her boyfriend...Matt or something. Angie's with Bren, and I guess Zack's headed home to visit family." Hodgins said, providing an answer. He didn't mention the fact he though Booth could probably use to company. As he watched Booth sigh and take another swig from his beer, he didn't really think there was a reason to say he'd had that thought in the first place. "I figured the girls could use some time. Do you mind?"

"I have a feeling you won't leave me alone even if I say I do." Booth replied. "Sorry, I don't mean it like that. I just-"

"I get it, man. Don't worry about it." Hodgins told him, hoping he'd actually take the advice that time. Watching him, Hodgins wasn't quite sure how to phrase it, but he wanted to say something that would help. "We caught him, Booth. That's what matters, right?"

Booth settled his bottle a little too hard on the bar before turning to look at Hodgins. "That girl, Alison, she didn't deserve what he gave her. He hurt her physically and emotionally for months before actually killing her. I should have arrested him, made him rot in jail. He didn't deserve the right to just kill himself; one bullet, and he practically died instantly. It's guys like him that make me wonder why I ever chose this career field." He gripped one hand tightly around his beer bottle, the moisture from the cool glass collecting around his fingers, and he drummed the other against the worn bar counter.

Hodgins knew a stressed person when he saw one. He'd felt himself stretched to his own limits on many occasions in his years of working at the Jeffersonian, even if he technically hadn't been the one responsible the majority of the time. The reality that there were still so many people that hated others and killed one another never ceased to haunt him. "We're the good guys, Booth. If it wasn't for squints like me or kick ass federal agents like you, the world would be worse off than it is now."

Booth smirked and shook his head. "You do realize you just called yourself a squint, right?"

With mouth hung open, Hodgins had to admit he was right. "Yeah, well, I guess that doesn't matter. The point is that despite how contrived and corrupted our government is, there are still those of us who actually want the good to win over the bad. Things don't always end the way we want them to end," Hodgins cast a glance in Booth's direction. "but that's just part of life. In the end, Richards still got what was coming to him. He's dead, and Alison's family can have peace now."

"You're right." Booth conceded. It didn't make him feel any better about the situation, but it was a start. "I don't want that spreading around, though."

"Of course." Hodgins took a hearty gulp from his drink before taking a moment to study Booth. It wasn't often anymore he got a chance to see the man without his professional walls safely up and in place. There used to be times he and Brennan would come over and watch a movie or play a game of pool with he and Angela, and there were of course the times he'd bring Parker over for swimming in the pool or the lake he'd built. Ever since the accident they'd been by a few times, but Booth spent the majority of his time either working on paperwork or cases or sitting with Brennan. Having spent some time with Brennan seeing as she was staying with him for the time being, he could tell she was just as miserable and stressed out as the man sitting next to him. It was a fact he didn't think he should divulge. Considering the fact Brennan was still insisting on regaining everything, Hodgins knew the situation wouldn't be any better if that knowledge was shared. Still, he couldn't help but find it at least a little amusing; even when they were apart, they still seemed to act the same. Though they'd been together for several years, he couldn't help but wonder if Angela and himself had been the same way when they'd been separated. "Your secret is safe with me."

The way he said it, in a hushed whisper, almost made Booth laugh. He probably would have had he not known Hodgins was being serious. "You're a good friend, you know that? A patient man, too, because I know with Angela and Bones both in that house things probably haven't been the easiest."

"It's been an adjustment, but I don't mind. Doctor B needed someplace to stay for a while, and I was happy to try and help. That doesn't mean it's permanent." Hodgins winced as he spoke, realizing he'd probably just hit the nerve he was trying to avoid. As much as he liked them both, Booth and Brennan's personal life should be kept just that, not to mention the fact he didn't really meddle even if given the chance. "So, is Parker coming over this weekend? I was thinking you guys could come over and play a couple of games. I just had the tennis courts resurfaced."

"Becca's got him this weekend. He's still got a game, though, so if you guys were planning on coming feel free." Booth replied. He started picking at the lable on the bottle with his thumbnail.

"Of course. Parker's a talented kid." Hodgins told him. He looked down to see his glass was empty. Signaling the bartender, he ordered both him and Booth another round.

"You didn't have to do that." Booth said after their drinks came. "Thanks."

Hodgins raised his drink in Booth's direction. For a guy who had every reason to feel down and out, or at the least stressed, he saw the fact Booth was trying his best to lift his own spirits and be optimistic. "You think we should toast or something?"

He knew a friendly, "cheer up" gesture when he saw one. Booth couldn't help but smile and feel grateful he had friends when he needed them. He raised his bottle before realizing he didn't really know what to see. "I'm not exactly good with words."

"To us, _the good guys_; may we win more often. In work and in life." Hodgins clinked his glass against Booth's before taking a gulp.

Booth knocked back his own, thinking of just how much he wanted Hodgins' words to ring true.

* * *

Angela came from the kitchen with twin bowls of ice cream in hand to find her best friend on the couch flipping through the channels on television. She would have been more happy if the move alone wouldn't have seemed at least a little out of character. "Bren, are you sure you don't wanna go? I mean, we only have to stay for a little while. It's a good time to celebrate."

"You easily could have gone. The purpose of celebrating tonight included you, not me." Brennan replied, finally setting the remote down next to her on the couch.

Angela frowned before sitting on the couch. "What do you mean? Brennan, you're still a part of the team. We're all a family, remember?"

Brennan took a bowl of ice cream from Angela. Words from several years before echoed in her mind. "Yes, I know that. You guys had a tough job solving this case, and while Cam and Zack apparently had other plans, you're more than welcome to go join Hodgins and Booth."

"I can't just leave you here, moping alone. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't at least try and get you to go out and have a good time?" Angela asked before tucking a leg under her. She watched as Brennan frowned, her brow furrowing, and knew she probably shouldn't have asked the question if she intended for it to remain rhetorical.

"You're still a great friend, even if you do go." Brennan told her. Even as the words left her mouth, Brennan knew she probably wouldn't listen. It wasn't the first time Angela had attempted to get her to go out and enjoy herself. She'd gone a time or two, but those times had only been between her and another few girls. The idea of going out with her old team again brought back to light the issue she wasn't ready to face. She started swirling her spoon through the ice cream in her bowl as she phrased the question. "I'd like your opinion on something, and I'd like for it to remain completely objective. Do you think you could do that?"

"I can try." Angela shrugged. "What do you need?"

"Sweets wants Booth to come to his sessions with me." Brennan replied immediately. She wasn't sure what asking Angela advice would get. At the least, Brennan knew she was facing someone who wanted the best for her, even if she didn't believe so at the time.

"And?" Angela probed, trying to move the conversation forward. For a moment she thought about just telling Brennan what she thought, that maybe it was a good idea, but she knew Brennan probably wouldn't respond well to that. "Well, what do you want? This is about you, Bren, and whatever it is that you want. You've been staying here for a while now and you know I have no problem with that. However, Booth's gonna come around eventually, and he's gonna want a decision from you."

Brennan swallowed the bite of ice cream on her spoon before considering what she said. "My decision about what?"

"_Brennan_." Angela cried. She blushed afterward, feeling a little guilty at the outburst. Of course Brennan would be the one to go about the situation in a completely stubborn way. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why do you insist on dancing around this?"

"As I recall, I asked if you could remain completely objective, but clearly you can't." Brennan snapped. She gulped, the ice cream freezing her mouth before sliding down her throat, and she set her bowl down on the table. The hurt look on Angela's face only served to make her feel more guilty than she already was. "I'm sorry, that was out of line. I realize all you're trying to do is help. I just need to go about this my way. I'm the one who doesn't remember everything, but sometimes it feels like everyone else doesn't remember either."

She'd forgiven her before the apology left her mouth, but Angela had to admit the comment hurt a little. In a perfect world, she never would have said it in the first place. Of course, Angela reminded herself, it wasn't a perfect world, and there was still a long way to go before anything concrete happened. "What do you mean?"

The idea was something Brennan had been struggling with for quite some time. While she'd mentioned it to Sweets and even once to Booth himself, she felt Angela could be someone who would understand a bit more. Running a hand through her hair, Brennan noted the fact it needed to be trimmed. She'd ask Angela if she'd like to go for a trip later on in the week, but Brennan knew it was exactly the time. "I mean that while I'm the one who has difficulty remembering details from the last several years, it feels as if everyone else forgot about details from before that time. Several years ago I didn't even believe in marriage as an institution, and yet now I find myself married to Booth of all people. I'm sure there was a logical reason. I know that Booth wouldn't force me to do anything I didn't want. However-" Brennan paused and brought a hand up to move the star pendant on her necklace, moving it back and forth, her eyes focusing on the scene playing out on television without really paying attention. "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do. Everyone expects me to just move back into that particular area of my life, but how am I supposed to accept that not knowing what led me to making such a decision?" She fumed on, pausing only to take a breath and cast a glance in Angela's direction. "Am I even making any sense?"

"Actually, yes." Angela admitted. "Sorry, that sounded bad didn't it?" She wrinkled her nose. Changing her position on the couch to better suit a conversation, Angela turned to face Brennan. "No one can make any decisions about whatever it is you want to do except you. But Bren? You've gotta remember you're not the only one affected by any decisions you make. Whatever happens, I'm on your side. You know that." Angela gave Brennan's shoulder a squeeze to make sure she understood. The light in her eyes was a bit brighter, a fact which she thought could be taken as a good thing. "Can I ask you something?"

"I suppose so." Brennan replied. It occurred after that she probably should have asked just how personal the 'something' would be. Knowing Angela, nothing was considered off limits.

There were so many ways she could phrase it, but Angela struggled to think of the best one. "Okay, well we've already established the fact that you trust Booth, right? You trust me, too. We're all your friends. What's best for you is what matters. We _all_ agree on that."

Brennan frowned, feeling like she wasn't getting something, and cleared her throat. "You do realize that wasn't a question, don't you?"

Angela couldn't help but smile at her usual tact. "Right, well I wasn't done. Sweets is one of us, too." She paused and shook her head. "Wow, I can't believe I just said that. Anyway, he wouldn't ask you to let Booth come in with you to the sessions if he didn't think it would help. Am I right?"

"Yes, I suppose he would have considered that." Brennan conceded. Her attention was focused on her own clasped hands, wrapped tight in her lap. "I just can't help but wonder who he's trying to help. It's not secret that Sweets wants to be accepted by Booth, so what if this is just a ploy to get us back together rather than actually help me recover?"

Brennan did kind of have a point. Angela let the thought sit in her mind for a minute. "Well," She began slowly. "Sweets is a professional. You can accept the fact that since he's a professional, it wouldn't be legal to do something that would be against your permission, can't you?" Angela arched an eyebrow as she watched a look of shock flash across Brennan's features. "Right." She said before reaching again for her bowl of ice cream. "Now, just think about that. We should probably eat before this stuff completely melts."

With that, Brennan was content to do just as she was told. They found a better movie on the television, Angela seemed to be content, and Brennan mulled their conversation over in her mind. Was she looking at the situation in the wrong way? Could there be a better way to approach the whole thing? Even she had to admit Sweets probably wouldn't stoop to such a level. He'd been so willing to help in the first place, and he'd been searching for her approval as well before he moved away and everything changed. With nothing else to do, Brennan let that thought stew as she settled in to finish the rest of the movie.

* * *

Booth cursed under his breath as the doors to the lab slid open. It was a Saturday and he was supposed to be at the field for Parker's game in a little under an hour, and yet he found himself making his way down the dimly lit hallway to Zack's office. He was surprised to realize anyone was there in the first place. After getting the files he needed he almost left, but the voice behind him caused Booth to stop.

"Seeley? Do I even want to ask what you're doing here on a weekend?" Cam asked in surprise. She knew a few interns were taking care of things, but other than that she was the only one in the lab until Booth came.

Booth turned and waved the files in the air. "I'm just gonna get some work done this weekend. Why not, I guess. Do I even need to ask the same thing?"

Cam paused, her mouth hung open, and she hesitated in the doorway of her office. There was no avoiding it, even if he had been someone who didn't know her as well. "Work. What else?"

"On a weekend, Camille? What happened to us? We used to be the...the go out, do things on weekends people." Booth mused. Of course he didn't have to say the reason, and the look in Cam's eyes told him there was no need to elaborate. "You okay?"

"Are you?" Cam hedged. She crossed her arms, hoping he'd let it go, but Booth knew her all too well. "Matthew and I are having a bit of a disagreement in regards to where we stand. I came here to take care of a few things. Clear my thoughts, I guess. I was planning on leaving soon. Parker's game is today, right?"

He studied her face in an attempt to see if the whole story was told. They had known each other for a long time, and if something was wrong, he wanted to help. "Yeah, I was gonna head over there after picking this up. Do you need a ride?"

"No," Cam shook her head. If her suspicion was correct, he knew enough to let the subject drop for the time being. "I brought my car. I'll be there before too long."

Booth nodded before waving at a passing intern. "You sure everything's okay?"

"Seeley?" Cam sent him a pointed look. "Everything good for you?"

Fair enough, Booth thought. He had to admit his life was easier than it could have been; he had friends by his side, a healthy and vibrant son, not to mention a successful career. Even if everything hadn't gone as planned, he still had reason enough to look on the bright side. "See you at the field?"

Cam nodded with a smile as she watched him turn to walk away. "See you at the field."

* * *

A rainy Monday afternoon led to Max and Brennan sitting over cups of coffee in the college cafeteria. "How much longer does Sweets expect you to wait?" Max asked after Brennan lapsed into a bout of silence.

Brennan shrugged in reply. "His lecture must've ran over. I'm sure he'll be back in his office soon."

"I just don't get it. You're taking time out of your day so he can try and help you. The least the guy could do is make sure he can actually help you when he says he can." Max fumed. He darted his eyes around the room, watching as the few students in the room talked and laughed amongst themselves. "Are you sure you're okay waiting in here?"

"It's raining outside, where else were we supposed to go?" Brennan questioned. "If you didn't feel comfortable waiting here, you know you could have just dropped me off and came back later."

Max shook his head before taking a sip from his cup. "Are you kidding? I wanna help you, Tempe. I miss having your company. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?" Brennan asked in return, her voice sounding the opposite. After the conversation with Angela a few days before she was still a little on the fence in regards to what role in her recovery she wanted Booth to play, though if she were being honest what she wanted more than anything was to keep him as well as everyone else in their close-knit group as close as she could.

"Well, of course, honey; anything I can do that helps. I mean that." Max replied, sending her a look to make sure she understood. He waved to someone standing in the doorway. "It's about time."

Sweets returned Max's wave before walking up to their table. "I had a feeling I'd find you here; I'm so sorry. I had a student stop me and ask a question on the way out of the room, otherwise I would've been up in my office in time." He said. "Are you ready to go? Unless you've been waiting here too long?"

Brennan looked over at Max. "Are you okay waiting here?"

Max nodded. "Just meet me back here when you're done."

* * *

Tuesday proved to be warmer and remarkably drier than Monday had been. Without a case to solve, the squints remained either at the lab doing odd jobs, or in Angela's case, taking a much awaited and deserved vacation day. She carried two cups of coffee out to the patio, though her stance was awkward as she held a photo album of sorts held under one arm. "Brennan, a little help here?"

Brennan looked up from her book, startled at the interruption until she saw Angela's face. "Sorry, let me help."

Angela smiled as Brennan took one of the mugs from her, making it a bit more comfortable. "It's not a problem. I just thought that since it's a nice day we should probably enjoy it."

"Of course," Brennan replied. She'd been to the Hodgins estate many times, but every time she found herself amazed. A great deal had changed; Zack had eventually moved out and got his own apartment, though he still refused to drive. It was one of the few things that confused her. Aside from that, the property had changed a little. Aside from the newly resurfaced tennis courts, the pool had been remodeled as well as a deck that had been added by the lake. The accompanying gazebo looked beautiful as well, though she saw an empty easel inside. Apparently, that had been Angela's addition.

"-exactly what I was thinking, but I don't know." Angela finished speaking, only realizing as she did Brennan probably hadn't heard much of what she said. "Bren?" She waved a hand in front of her face. "You okay?"

Brennan's cheeks turned a light shade of crimson. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm not used to a property this extravagant. That's a beautiful gazebo, Ange." Brennan said, pointing to the area close to the lake.

Angela wrapped the album tighter to her body. "Yeah. Listen, about that-"

"What's that?" Brennan asked. She pointed to the item Angela was clutching tight.

Angela set her coffee mug down with a sigh. "It's something that I probably shouldn't be doing, and please don't take this as me pushing you in one direction or the other. I just think maybe it'll help you in the r." She opened the album to the first page. "It's just a kind of collection of things. Articles, drawings, photographs. The whole team's involved, so I figured maybe you could just look through it. I'm not pushing, am I?"

Brennan stared at the first photo, one of the whole team gathered on the platform, and she smiled. "Angela, I think it's an excellent idea."

"Great, well-" Angela was interrupted by the phone ringing. "Sorry, I'm expecting a call from an art dealer downtown who's interested in a few of my pieces. I'll just be a minute. Here," Angela handed Brennan the album. "I'll be inside; go ahead and take a look."

Brennan settled the photo album on her lap. Her fingers lifted the edge of the first page. Eyes in the first photographs stared back at her, shining with something she wasn't privy to. Did she really want to see whatever Angela was trying to show her? The last thing she wanted was to leaf through everything only to be disappointed, but the reality was she couldn't really be risking much. Right? She started flipping through the pages, eyes honed in on every detail that caught her attention. She came across a quick pencil sketch that was almost the exact replica of a picture of Angela and herself sitting at a picnic table, raising their glasses in some sort of celebration. Taken back for a moment at how talented her friend was, Brennan smiled as she ran a thumb down the side of the photo.

There were other trinkets as well; tickets to a Jeffersonian gala, movie tickets from when the first movie adaptation to one of Brennan's novels had been released, as well as memorabilia that Brennan found very interesting. It wasn't until she caught sight of a cream colored card did she really pause. The invitation was not overly decorated or flashy, but it was the names that caught her eye. Had she not been given particular details or started at least getting an inkling of the life she had before, she probably would have felt much more surprised by finding hers and Booth's names, announcing their wedding date. "September nineteenth, two thousand and nine." Brennan spoke, her voice sounding the slightest bit shaky. She cast a glance in the direction of the kitchen, wondering when Angela would return, and she flipped to the next page.

Considering what the previous page had held, Brennan supposed she probably shouldn't have been taken back by what she saw. The dress, very much like the suit he wore, were both practical and yet eye-catching at the same time. There, in vivid color, was the one thing Brennan didn't have but she still could not manage to escape. With hands clasped tight together, an apparently happy-and _married_-Booth and Brennan beamed back at her from the photograph. They were both standing in front of a gazebo adorned with the simplest and yet most intricate of designs, along with several other people. Angela, Amy, and Cam stood dutifully to Brennan's side while Booth's brother Jared, her own brother Russ, as well as an old army buddy of his stood along his side. Brennan paused, something clicking from within as she looked up. There, just down a gently curved hill, was the gazebo in question.

Several hours later, Brennan sat in front of Angela's computer, the door shut behind her for privacy. She'd spoken to her agent as well as her editor, and even if she didn't get anything worthy of being published written, what Brennan wanted was to get thoughts typed out. The process was something she could remember doing several times before, at moments when she needed to vent, or at the least distract her mind from the other things bothering her. Whether she admitted it to herself or not, seeing the pictures of herself with Booth had affected her. Before, all she had was stories from Angela or from Booth himself. While she trusted them, seeing the pictures as visible proof that the time she hadn't yet recalled truly existed caused her to feel even more determined to do everything she could to get her life back.

According to her doctors she was not yet able to go back to working full-time, and while she disagreed with them, getting back to writing was the next best thing. She doubted it would be anything close to what she'd done before, but after having read the last novel that had been published Brennan knew exactly what she wanted to write.

Brennan started writing; slowly at first, but as the minutes ticked by her progress quickened. There were times when she would stop to evaluate several pages of writing at a time, trying to decided whether anything needed elaboration or needed to be curtailed. While she hadn't bought a new laptop, Angela had been generous enough to let her use her personal computer, though Brennan still saved her work on a flash drive. Research would be performed later, other details added, if Brennan saw fit. For now, she was content in writing the mystery of it all. It was simple, a body found tied to a tree, and eventually Kathy and Andy would solve the case. She knew that much, but getting them there took progress.

Booth wasn't Andy. That was an established fact, but she wondered while writing if he'd said the things Andy did, because as Brennan kept writing she couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity with the scene. Which was exactly where things got uncomfortable. The process was moving along smoothly, the book slowly growing organically, and Brennan had to admit even without her having written in quite some time it wasn't particularly horrible. Regardless, she began writing a rather intimate scene, realizing only as she was clicking her fingers against the keys just how close to home it came.

_Hands clasped together, the two quickly dashed through the rain before reaching the front door. He smiled sheepishly, fumbling hands searching frantically for the correct key. "I wasn't expecting the rain to start this soon."_

_"Neither was I. Hurry, please." Her hand clutched his arm tight._

_Shoes deposited by the door, bodies suddenly closer than realized, and suddenly it didn't matter whether the power had already been knocked out or not. _

_By the time she returned from the restroom, candles were lit on various surfaces; the dresser, the nightstand, and even near the window. She had yet to change into something more comfortable, but the look in his eye told her there really wouldn't be a need. _

_"The lights are out," He said, offering an explanation for the candlelight casting shadows against all four walls. He rested his hands against the damp short-sleeved shirt she wore. She was trembling ever so slightly before he pulled her close. "You need to warm up."_

_Without any other offer of explanation, her lips found his, her tongue darting slowly out to explore the depths of his mouth. She loved this man, the one who did the smallest of thing and yet somehow made them seem so amplified. His fingers brushed against her bare skin, eliciting sparks of electricity (though she reminded herself it was technically impossible), and she made a move to do the same. She could feel his lips slowly pressing kisses down the column of her throat before finally reaching her breasts; his stubble grated gently against her soft skin, but at the moment she didn't mind. Her legs bumped against something, and soon she was pushed down. Somehow, he'd maneuvered them to the bed, and was making quick work of removing her clothing. Leaving kisses everywhere he touched, he appeared so careful and gentle and yet full of a ferocious need at the same time. _

_"You're beautiful," He whispered against her skin. He smiled as he watched her tapered fingers unbuttoning his shirt, reaching for his belt buckle, and doing her best at making sure he was unclothed as well. _

_A low moan lept from her lips as he poised just above her. She hadn't told him how much she loved this moment. Whether it was because of fear or the fact the idea seemed kind of illogical, she knew it was the truth. The moment when he rested above her and his eyes matched hers, the one just before two bodies coiled into one fluid frame, was something she looked forward to every time._

A knock coming from the door caused Brennan to jump back from the computer. Her fingers were frozen just above the keyboard, though she didn't know when exactly she'd stopped writing. At the moment she really wasn't sure of all that much, including her voice. "Yes?"

"Brennan?" Angela called as she opened the door. "I was just gonna go to the store, pick up a few things for dinner tonight. I know you're in writing mode, but I wondered if maybe you wanted to come?" She was so dedicated to the subject at hand she didn't notice until that moment the crimson shade her friend's cheeks had turned. "Is everything okay?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Thanks to those who have stayed with me from the beginning. I know it has not always been easy, and I'd like to take a quick moment to apologize for there being such a large gap between updates this time around. I have a good reason, I promise. My college courses are giving me a ridiculous amount of work all at once. My computer literally crashed and did not work for nearly a week. Also, this has been one of the hardest chapters to write for a multitude of reasons. I hope it makes up for the delay however (and it should, at nearly 7,000 words), so please let me know.**

**Also, I cannot make promises, but I would very much like to have the next chapter up actually on 9/19. Read this, and you will understand why.**

**Thanks again! :)**

**

* * *

**

The tension in the way Brennan held herself was evident from the moment he picked her up. She'd finally caved and asked him to come to an appointment with Sweets, a fact Booth took as a good thing, but she'd hardly spoken a word. "Everything okay, Bones? You seem kind of quiet today."

Brennan swallowed and drew a deep breath. She reminded herself of why she had asked him to come with. While she had yet to tell anyone the flood of emotions brought forward from regaining what she did, Brennan knew it would be inevitable at some point. Remembering, _really _remembering her and Booth like that, together...it was just as much unsettling as it was wonderful. As much as she didn't remember the things outside of that moment, that night had returned with full force. Suddenly, sitting in close proximity with the man himself didn't seem like such a good idea. Booth was a good man and he'd never hurt her, but she was afraid of how she herself would react. It was like a ticking time bomb she supposed, however illogical that seemed; one look or touch, and the barrier she had carefully crafted would fall apart. "No, I'm perfectly fine. I wanted to thank you for coming with me, however. I know sitting and talking to Sweets is probably not on your list of things you wanted to do today."

Booth smiled in her direction, only to noticed she still fixed her gaze carefully at the road. "Yeah, well-" Booth cleared his throat and shrugged before passing the car in front of them. "I think I can handle Sweets for a little while. The guy's kinda grown up a bit, don't you think?"

When he said it, his hand had nudged hers. Whether it was intentional or accidental, Booth had certainly got her attention. "I suppose he has."

"I don't mind, Bones. To be honest, I'm sort of surprised you even asked." Booth confessed. He could see her turn her head to him, clearly surprised, and he wished in that moment they could be somewhere that he could be paying better attention.

"Would it be wrong to say I'm a little surprised, too?" Brennan asked him, her cheeks blushing a little. She watched as he darted his tongue out to moisten his lips, studied his hands as they loosened and readjusted on the wheel. They were natural behaviors that she knew he'd done thousands of times before, but with the new-found knowledge of just how truly intimate they had been, Brennan felt all the more in tune with particular movements he made.

"I guess not. You're just looking for a logical way to move forward, it makes perfect sense." Booth replied. He expected her to thank him or tell him he was right, but instead when he looked over he found her staring into her lap. "What?"

Brennan shook her head. "It's nothing, really. I was just thinking how...normal this feels." She gulped and gestured to the space between us. "This. Us. Headed to see Sweets. I know that it's been years, but I just feel like maybe things can start feeling like they're supposed to. That, of course, all hinges on me. I'm trying."

Booth drew in a deep breath and looked over at her before reaching for her hand. He knew he was pushing, expected her to pull her hand away or at least tell him he was overstepping his bounds. "I know you are, Bones. I'm glad you're giving me the chance to help."

"You've been trying to help, and I've been so completely stubborn. I know you want to help me, and yet I keep insisting I do this on my own." Brennan stared down at their hands intertwined between them. She thought of another, far less innocent twining of hands and limbs and-Brennan stopped herself before her thoughts carried her too far. "I'm sorry if I've seemed too adamant about that fact."

"You wouldn't be you if you weren't stubbornly trying to go about things your own way." Booth laughed it off, because at the moment there really was no other option. He knew Brennan well enough to know when to not press the issue. He was lucky enough she'd even asked him to come with her in the first place, not to mentikon the fact she hadn't tried hitting him for touching her. The feeling itself was a bit guilty, because even if she was letting him, Booth still couldn't help but feel like he was stealing something away from her without her really understanding. Booth would be there in the room with her and Sweets, but in what capacity? The question had been bugging him ever since he spoke with her about the subject just the week before. She'd sounded so sure over the phone, but now that they were headed to see Sweets together she seemed to be thinking about it differently; sure, but at the same time so completely nervous. Booth gave her hand a squeeze as they slowly edged into the parking lot. "You ready?"

Brennan smiled with a shrug as she tried to gauge the way he was feeling. He seemed to feel conifident, but she knew better. "I suppose I don't have much a choice now, do I?"

For a minute, he began to fear that maybe she had changed her mind and didn't want him to come. It wasn't until she was standing outside of the truck and waiting patiently for him to lock the doors that he realized it was just her way of coping with the situation.

* * *

Brennan didn't want to discuss what she'd learned with Sweets. It was hard enough thinking of what Booth's reaction to her remembering would be, but she didn't think she could take Sweets knowing that sort of information. Such things were too deep-too _personal-_and she was fairly certain that even if Booth himself were happy everything was returning that he would not want such information shared. She cast a glance in his direction before turning back to Sweets himself, who aside from greeting them as they arrived and asking a few cordial questions had not spoken much since they walked in the room. "Was there anything in particular you wanted to say?"

Sweets was a bit surprised to see Brennan herself taking the reins of their conversation; he had expected that Booth, having felt more comfortable due to the fact Brennan felt content with him there, would open up a bit more. "I was actually hoping to gain some insight from the both of you. That won't be too much of a problem will it?"

"What do you expect us to say?" Booth asked, automatically linking himself with Brennan. He was toeing the line and he knew it, but he wanted to reinforce the fact he was on her side, regardless of who they were up against.

"I don't have a problem with it." Brennan replied, though as the words left her mouth she couldn't help but wonder what 'insight' Sweets was looking for. "Booth?"

He was relieved to even be there and even though he knew it was not going to be easy, he was willing to do whatever he had to if it meant helping her. "Yeah? Alright, I don't have a problem with it."

Sweets crossed his legs and poised his pen. If he were being honest, he was finding it at least a little difficult to act completely professional in the situation, if for nothing more than the people he was dealing with. Taking a moment before speaking to collect his thoughts, Sweets felt painfully aware of how eerily familiar the scene felt. There were differences of course, but he could feel them staring jointly, like one unit practically, at him. He wondered as he scribbled something quickly on his notepad if they felt it, too. "Doctor Brennan," Sweets began. It was now or never. "I'd like to start by asking you how you feel about Agent Booth's presence here. Does him sitting with us make you feel anxious? Upset? Happy?"

Brennan heard rather than saw Booth shifting uncomfortably beside her. She could see his hand wrapped tight around the arm in the chair, but it wasn't until remembering what it felt like to have it wrapped around something else that she looked away. "I suppose I do feel a certain level of anxiety. It's not completely negative, however." Brennan was quick to glance in Booth's direction, hoping that he'd understand.

"What do you mean by that?" Sweets asked, feeling a little out of the loop. Brennan _did_ appear a little more anxious than she had when it was just them, but he also thought she looked a little...embarrassed? He didn't have a clue as to why. Judging by the way Booth simply listened intently to what she said, he didn't think he was aware either.

"I just mean that, while I am concerned as to whether or not we're all here for the right reasons, I also think that him being here offers more-" Brennan struggled, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she thought of the right thing to say. "I suppose the right word would be incentive, though I'm afraid that could be taken the wrong way."

"Do you feel more encouraged to do whatever you can to gain you memory back?" Sweets raised his eyebrows as he asked.

Brennan wrung her hands together before nodding. "I guess you could say I do, but I also have to accept there isn't much more I can do than simply wait and hope everything returns. I have to accept I might never completely be the same as I was before."

"That doesn't mean you won't, Bones, it just means you shouldn't feel discouraged." Booth replied, breaking his silence before he could really think about what he said. Of course it was true, but he had also promised to himself he wouldn't do anything more to pressure her one way or the other.

"I don't feel discouraged, Booth, I just can't help but wonder whether or not I'll ever remember. I've gotten a few memories here and there and the book Angela gave me has proven to help somewhat, but I have to do this on my own." Brennan insisted, again insisting that she still have her independence. "That doesn't mean I don't want help."

"Bones-" Booth began to protest, but Sweets held up his hand and interjected before he could say anything else.

"Alright, so we've covered how you feel about our meeting, but Booth?" Sweets shifted in his chair so he could face Booth a bit more easily. "What did you think when she asked you to come?"

Booth settled back in his chair. The question was an obvious one even if the answer was less clear. Was he happy? Or was he glad to simply be included at all? "I-" Booth sighed and leaned forward. "I'm glad that she asked. I've been trying to tell her ever since she woke up from the coma that I'm _here_, but she hasn't really responded to that. Until now." He rested his elbows on his knees, and he found himself almost afraid to look in her direction. Taking the opportunity to vent out how he felt about the situation probably wasn't the best move, given how much Brennan had already accepted his help. "But we're not here to help me, are we?"

"No, I suppose not." Sweets replied. "I was merely trying to assess the situation." He paused, expecting one of them to say something, but as he flicked his gaze back from Booth to Brennan, neither spoke a word. "You guys _do_ realize that regardless of what happens in this room, what you say and what you do directly effects what you feel, correct? I know, Doctor Brennan, that you're an independent woman. However-" Sweets paused at a look from them both. He would have laughed had he not believed they probably would've attacked him for it. "I need to you to at least acknowledge the fact that whatever those choices are, they affect Booth as well. He's your friend and husband, and-"

"I know that," Brennan interrupted. "I have already taken that into account. Had I not done so, he wouldn't be here today with us. Can we please just-" Her mouth hung open, her lips stammering in a poor attempt at latching onto the correct words. "I just-" Brennan sighed and shook her head, frustrated boiling up from within. She didn't do emotional displays. It was simply not her style. There were the few public displays since she'd woken up from the coma, but they were kept at a minimum. Admitting she needed help was difficult as well. Feeling them both looking at her, waiting for her to say something else, made the frustration creep even closer to the surface. "Why isn't this helping? I've been coming to you for several weeks now, I've done the exercises you've asked of me. I've walked through the memories you've led me through. I've...I've done all that I can, but it's not enough. I need help." Brennan sighed and balled her hands together tightly, pleading with herself to keep the tears at bay. "I'm sorry, Booth. I just-" She stood abruptly before crossing to the door and leaving them both staring at the path of her wake.

"Bones." Booth stood and started to follow her. By the time he'd gotten to the hall however, she was no where to be found. He gripped the door frame tight before turning to face Sweets. "What the hell was that?"

"Progress." Sweets choked out before very slowly attempting to stand and walk back to his desk. "She admitted she needed help."

"She's done that already, Sweets. How many times does Bones have to say that before it really clicks? Do you think it's easy for her to come in here, speaking with both of us who quite obviously want her to remember as soon as she can, and not feel at least a little pressure? You cannot rush her." Booth stressed the final sentence as he strode up to Sweets' desk, hands propping against the edge as he leaned across to face the therapist. "You know that. It has always been that way. Confronting her with facts will not make this any easier for anybody."

Sweets sighed and set down his pen, and he pulled out his chair but chose to not sit down. It didn't seem like such a good idea with Booth standing ominously before him. "I know it seems like this is going slowly, but I swear to you-"

"No, don't make me promises; don't swear _me_anything." Booth paused and ran a hand through his hair. He gazed around Sweets' office, taking in the certificates and awards mixed intermittently with books and photographs along the walls. "I'm not the one you're supposed to be helping."

"But aren't I, Agent Booth?" Sweets countered, though he knew he was pushing it as he picked a book up from his desk and walked around Booth to stick it back on the shelf on the opposite wall. He turned to face him in the hopes he could get the point across before Booth started yelling again. "You guys...you're married. As surprised as I was to learn that when I first came back to town, I have to agree it makes perfect sense. Regardless of current events, I know how important that is to you. In fact-"

"Do you? Do you realize-" Booth shook his head, unwilling to let the words flow. "I'm helping, I'm being there for Bones however she needs me. What have you done?"

Sweets began what suddenly seemed like a trek across the small room, and would have made it to the safety of his desk had Booth not grabbed his arm.

"Bones came to you. I know it's not exactly a secret that she hates psychology, but the fact that she trusted you with this situation at all is _huge_." Booth, too frustrated and angry at the situation altogether, shook his arm. "You wanna help, that's fine, but fix this, Sweets."

"I don't-" Sweets stammered, his cheeks burning as he watched Booth's clenched hand on his own arm. "Could you please just let go?"

He sighed, unclenching his jaw at the same time he let go of Sweets' arm. "Fix this," Booth muttered again before quickly heading to the door.

* * *

The sky was overcast and small pellets of rain began to fall as the taxi pulled up to the curb. This was it, she thought before climbing out. She fished out the correct money from her pocket before reaching back in to hand it to the driver. "I won't be very long."

The street light beside her made a few clicking sounds before finally flickering to life, illuminating the portion of the driveway that lead to the door, causing her to realize for the first time how late it was already getting. Brennan hesitated, her foot lingering on the first step, as she ran through what she planned to say again. Frustration seeped through her with the rain, and as she applied pressure to the second step it squeaked. She had a vague memory of telling Booth to fix it over a year before, but apparently it had never gotten the care it needed. Whether it was Parker's visits or a heavy caseload, something must have been in the way. A look down the street didn't help much in collecting her reserve, because seeing the children's bikes propped against garage doors or the young couple shielded underneath the same umbrella as they ran for their own home reminded her of everything she once had, or thought she did. Thinking such thoughts would not make it any easier to say what she was about to. Collecting her breath, Brennan raised her hand to knock, only to leave it hanging a mere second later as the door flung open.

He wasn't quite sure what to make of her standing there on the porch. A number of ideas ran through his head, some of which were simply dreams and others a bit more close to reality; she was coming home, or maybe she had remembered something worth telling him, or at the least she wanted to speak with him without friends or burdening therapists there. He swallowed and nodded in her direction. "Hey, what's-"

"I need to talk to you." Brennan spoke as a means of greeting, brushing against his shoulder as she stepped inside. If she thought being outside of the house was bad for her focus, the inside was worse. Pictures adorned the mantle of the fireplace, ones of Booth and herself along with Parker among others as well, not to mention the flood of expectancy she felt upon entering the house. Their lives-their life, really-had happened there, and being able to separate that from the frustration she felt was not an easy task.

Booth frowned as he closed the door behind them. He turned and watched she wrapped an arm tight around her middle, effectively holding herself together, and was even more concerned than when he had first heard her come up the driveway. "You wanna clue me in to what's goin' on here, Bones?"

She had to face him. Brennan knew it was the right thing to do, but she wasn't sure she'd be able to keep in tune with everything she planned to say if she had to actually look at him while doing so. "Just give me a second."

"Okay," Booth replied slowly, too afraid to step much closer while at the same time not wanting to back away.

Brennan ran a hand through her damp hair, knowing she must have looked horrible what with having to take a cab all the way from Hodgins and Angela's place and running through the rain, but it didn't matter. She came for a purpose, to deliver a message, and it was what she had to do. "I asked you to come because I thought it would help, but now I'm beginning to wonder exactly why I came to that conclusion."

When he'd left Sweets' office the day before he knew she'd been upset, but after he hadn't heard anything negative Booth had simply assumed everything was fine. "And why is that?" he asked, genuinely curious. "Bones, I really wasn't trying to pressure-"

"You had no right, Booth. You came to help me, which is perfectly fine, but then you...you-" Brennan bunched her hands together as she fought to find the correct word. "_assault_ Sweets. He's supposed to be-"

"I didn't." Booth interrupted. He sighed and shook his head as he played the scene from the afternoon before in his head. "I did not assault Sweets, okay? I did get a little close to him, but I didn't hurt him."

Brennan shook her head as she took a step closer to him, only then realizing it might have been a mistake. Considering everything rummaging around within, being in such a close proximity was not the greatest idea. She shook her head and began pacing the length of the room. "I don't understand everything that's going on around me, but I'm fairly certain grabbing the man who is partially responsible for my recovery is not the greatest idea. What possessed you to do that, Booth? You thought it would be okay, or that I would not find out? I know you didn't mean to hurt him, but Sweets, he's fragile and..." Upon realizing what she said and the way Booth kind of smirked, she forgot for a second the pent up anxiety inside. She surveyed the room around them, again taking in the photographs as well as the television and the furniture placed around the room. By all standards, it was a typical family living room, and the reality that she had once lived there peacefully caused an awkward feeling to stir within her.

"Bones, please just listen to me." Booth spoke carefully. What he didn't want was for her to panic and leave, effectively shutting him out further than she already had. "I didn't mean to go off on him like that. I just felt like maybe he was pressuring you a little, and maybe I went overboard, but I still feel like I did the right thing."

Brennan stubbornly shook her head as she wrapped an arm around her waist. "It's not your job to say what is or isn't right for me, Booth. I understand completely your want to be there, but-"

"When are you going to understand that it _is_ part of my job? That I was the one making all of the choices for the past year, talking to doctors and trying anything I could to get you to simply wake up? God, Bones, I know you're an independent person, but this does not effect just you." Booth cried out, massaging the tight muscles in his neck as he took a step in the opposite direction. He wanted to say this, to get it all out, because he had a feeling if he didn't he might never get the chance. When he turned back to look at her he caught a hint of hurt in her eyes, which was the last thing he ever wanted, but something had to happen if it meant breaking through to her. "I waited. I sat there by the bed, holding your hand while Doctor Weston or any number of specialists came in to try and improve your condition. I prayed for some kind of sign, anything that would help me get you back again. Do you know what it was like to explain to Parker that there was a chance you might not ever wake up again? It tore him apart."

"Booth-" Brennan refused, emotion slowly shutting her throat tight.

"No," Booth shook his head. "you need to hear this. He couldn't understand why, and even with Cam toning down the medical jargon for me, I still found it hard to comprehend. Had it not been for your own stipulation, I don't know what would have happened, but I know I would have kept coming back. You mean that much to me Temperance, and I wish you could understand that." Booths swallowed, taking in her defeated frame before slowly walking toward her. He pulled her hand into his. "You don't have to do this alone, Bones. I don't care if you remember every single thing that's happened or not, all that I care about is that you're here."

"But it's not enough to simply be here and alive, Booth. If you really know me as well as you like to claim, you would know that. I can't simply let an opportunity pass me by if that opportunity will help me regain what I've lost in some way." Brennan shook her head before sliding her hand from his. "I know you want to be here for me, and I appreciate that more than you know, but if you truly felt this way, I wish you could have been honest with me from the beginning when I first woke up." She shrugged as she adjusted her purse strap and casting a glance in the direction of the door. "I have to go, I can't keep the cab waiting for much longer."

"Wait." Booth called, stepping right behind her as she headed for the door. When she turned around, they were practically nose to nose. Had he really thought about what he did next he might have reconsidered, but he brought his hands up to cup either side of her face and pressed his lips against hers. He was careful at first, afraid that even as she was Brennan could still deal some damage, but when she didn't pull away he took it farther. Sliding one hand around her waist he threaded another through her hair, tilting her head back to gain better access. His tongue slid across her lips gently, but gradually he applied more force until it slid into a place so completely familiar. She tasted of coffee and mint, presumably from her toothpaste, but there was something else he knew simply as _Bones_. He heard her elicit a soft moan and he pulled back, placing a gentle kiss on her lips and another one on her jawline, and he would have done more had he not heard her gasp and felt her hands tighten around his arms. "What?"

"I-" Brennan stammered, trying to make sense of the words trying to come to light amidst the fog of her mind. She darted her tongue out, tasting where his had been just seconds before.

He recognized the look of panic in her frozen blue eyes. "Bones, please."

"I have to go. Please, don't follow me." Brennan offered before turning for the door. By the time she reached the front steps, she caught sight of the taillights from the cab at the end of the street, already driving away. A loud clap of thunder echoed, causing her to jump, and she groaned as the rain started pounding even harder. She had no choice but to walk, because after the way she ran out there was no way she could go back inside. To be honest, she was surprised Booth wasn't already chasing her down the driveway. She brought a hand to her lips, whether it was to feel where Booth had just kissed her or to fight back the sob she felt building Brennan wasn't sure, but she figured if she at least walked a little while longer she could stop at a store or diner and call Angela for a ride the rest of the way.

It didn't make sense. Any of it. She came over to get her point across, to define her own lines in their relationship, but she left feeling more lost than she had upon arriving.

Booth was her husband. Hearing the two words combined in the same sentence was one thing, but remembering-_feeling, _actually-what that had been like was something else altogether. Standing so close to him in the home they had both effectively created made her feel...she wasn't quite sure what exactly, but it was certainly something.

Of course he loved her. She knew that and had accepted it as fact, but how she felt about him in return was still something that caused her conflict. Brennan blinked back unshed tears, or maybe it was an effect to keep out the rain, but she knew enough to realize she had to find cover soon, because walking in the rain wasn't exactly conducive to staying healthy. As she reached the end of the street Brennan remembered the deli that was a few blocks away, which was a place she could at least sit until the storm let up, or ask for a phone to call Angela. Even if she dreaded the thought of explaining the situation. She remembered sitting in the deli with Parker and Booth, more than once she knew, but it was something else that stood out.

_"Can we go get ice cream after we leave, Dad?" Parker asked, shoving one final french fry into his mouth. "Please?"_

_Booth laughed and shook his head before glancing across the table at Brennan. "Well, we actually there was something else we were hoping to speak to you about before we leave, buddy."_

_Parker started wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, but Brennan was quick to pass him a napkin. "Yeah?"_

_Booth looked expectantly at Brennan, as if he expected her to offer her own input at any second, and he nodded. "Bones, how did you wanna-"_

_"Your father and I have something to tell you. Well, that is, I'm fairly certain from what he has told me that you already know."_

_Parker's eyes widened as a smile spread across his face, his head darting back and forth from looking at them both. "No way, really? Like, _really_ really?"_

_"I'm not certain of what that means, Parker." Brennan blushed as a smile crept across her own face. She drew her arm out from underneath the table and placed her hand atop Booth's on the table. She met his eyes and her smile widened. "Your father and I have agreed to get married."_

_"Finally." Parker replied before offering Booth a hug. "Hey, dad? You know...I think this celebration calls for ice cream."_

_Booth gratefully wrapped his son tight in a hug in return. He laughed as he looked back at Brennan watching them from across the table. "You know what, Parker? I think you might be right."_

Brennan paused under the branches of a tree. It wasn't the safest place, but the wind was beginning to make the raindrops move sideways, effectively chilling her. Rubbing her arms and hands, she huddled herself tight. She had to find cover soon. Turning her head in the direction she came from the thought of walking back to the house crossed her mind. She'd only walked two blocks and even though the street wasn't visible, Brennan could picture it with clarity.

_"I don't know why you insisted on driving, Bones. An Internet tour isn't going to give you all the details. Even if the place is as perfect as you say it is, chances are someone else has made a better offer already."_

_"If we're going to do this, then we're going to be doing it the correct way. The website had a three-d tour of the house we're going to look at, and I think it's perfectly acceptable." Brennan glanced across the console at him, worry in her eyes. "You're worried I didn't make a correct choice?"_

_"No," Booth reached for her hand. "I know we're gonna make this decision together. I do trust your choices. I'm glad you're interested."_

_She frowned, clearly confused. Her eyebrows furrowed as she wondered why he felt that way. Watching as they paused at a stop sign, she pointed them him in the right direction. "Right here. Booth," Brennan cleared her throat as she adjusted in her seat to face him a little better. "Why would I not be interested in purchasing our house? I understand couples traditionally wait until after the marriage to do so, but logically speaking, this is what makes the most sense. If we're to be living together, while your apartment or mine would be moderately acceptable, we'll be having Parker over quite frequently. He deserves a yard to run around in, and-" She watched a smile cross his face. "Turn left. What is it?"_

_"Nothing, I just love...you." Booth said as he waited for another car to go before turning left. "I love that you're considering Parker in all of this."_

_"He's important to me as well." Brennan held up a hand, pointing at a house with a 'For Sale' sign out front, but a gold sedan parked in the driveway. "That should be Stephen. I called earlier to ensure he'd be here to let us in and view the inside portion of the house."_

_Booth pulled up to the curb and watched as an older man stepped out of the car in the driveway. He watched as Brennan smiled and waved before doing the same. _

_Brennan could feel his stare on her. Again, she turned in his direction. Before she could say anything, he leaned over to give her a kiss. Quick, like they'd be doing it every day for the rest of their lives. It was ridiculous, thinking of anything in that aspect, but that was what it felt like. "What was that for?" She asked, watching as he looked through the window, already surveying the front of the house._

_"For being you."_

Brennan shook her head as a knot forming in her throat refused to budge, she remembered the way they really had been happy after buying the house. Parker running through all the rooms, excited about the backyard, and Booth running right behind him. The reason had been perfectly logical, but Booth simply called the place "a perfect fit". How he called it perfect when that was impossible, she wasn't sure. _Parker._ The argument with Booth crossed her mind. It was true, that she herself was not the only one effected by decisions she made. But why did she neglect to completely factor him in? There were things she had done with him since waking up, but what exactly could she do if she didn't remember them having a relationship at all?

The rain let up a little. Brennan was glad, because it let her pace quicken, effectively getting her closer to her destination. She stopped at the entrance to the park. Something snagged, like a jolt of hear. Not of the place itself, but of something...Brennan reached up with one clammy hand to palm the hair away from her face. There was a covered bench just inside the entrance, and she jogged quickly to it. A chance to dry off at least a little, and to contemplate the thought that bothered her. The park was not that far from their house, so it was likely to assume they had taken Parker there. Though there were kiddie toys like bouncy seats and baby swings, there was a brightly blue colored jungle gym as well as a high row of green monkey bars, something she could instantly picture Parker dangling upside down from, yelling at them as they sat on the bench she sought refuge on.

_"Parker? Parker!" Brennan sighed and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Parks, come on! It's time to leave."_

_Booth ran up to her from the area that held the slide and a plastic mock rock climbing wall. "He's not over there, Bones. I know he likes to hide under the wall, but he's _not there_."_

_Brennan worked hard at holding back tears, tried ignoring the fear that clutched her. No. It wasn't happening. It was not possible. "Booth, I'm-"_

_"What the hell, Bones? I run home to grab the camera, you were supposed to be watching him!" Booth argued. He watched the alarm cross her face._

_"One minute, Booth. Cam needed to ask me something about me report, all I took was a minute." Brennan argued, knowing every second they spent fighting they weren't looking for Parker. Her eyes flitted across everyone else remaining in the park, desperately searching for the mop of dark blond curls she'd come to recognize anywhere. "Parker!"_

_"All it takes is a minute, you know that." Booth warned as they started walking further, looking behind trees and under plastic benches. "Parks, now's not the time to play hide and seek."_

_He was gone. It was a thought that rang through her, permeated any level of denial she had about being the one to blame. Parker was missing, and it was her fault. Brennan knew that statistics, and they flashed at her like neon signs. Suddenly, she caught sight of a bright blue ball being hurled in their direction, followed quickly by Parker and his smiling face. _

_"Dad, I just kicked the ball! It went _so_ far." Parker's laugh turned to a frown. "Dad?"_

_"Parker." Booth hugged the boy. "Don't you _ever_ think about taking off without telling Bones or me first, okay?"_

_Brennan watched them for a moment before simply hanging her head. She knew what easily could have happened. "I'm sorry, Booth. I was...and there was-"_

_Booth gestured for her to join them. A genuine smile of both relief and happiness crossed him face. "Come here."_

_"I'm sorry." Brennan whispered again in his ear as he held both Parker and herself in his embrace. She felt him kiss her temple and squeeze her tight in response, and she knew that he was, too._

Brennan looked at the spot it happened. She watched as a tire swing swung ever so slightly in the wind. Her body ached, and Brennan realized just how hard she was crying. It wasn't fair. Any of it. Not only had she failed to take into consideration anyone else's feelings, but she'd neglected to take into consideration just how much remembering wold effect her. Something made a screeching sound behind her. From the corner of her eye, Brennan saw a pair of headlights. She let out a shaky breath.

"Bones! Bones, are you _crazy_?" Booth yelled over the rain, even if she was a mere few feet away. He had rolled down the window, desperate in his search for her until he caught sight of her sitting on the covered bench. "It's raining like crazy, just...let me drive you."

Reluctantly, Brennan realized there was not much else she could do than accept his offer.

Booth put the truck in park. He was not going to keep yelling over the rain and the distance between them, but he was not about to leave her either. Running through the rain, he was surprised at how quickly she stood up. He'd been expecting a fight.

"Booth-" Brennan began, eyes wide.

"No, I get it. You made yourself clear, so just let me drive you back to Angela's. I'm not letting you sit out here." Booth demanded.

Brennan shook her head. "No, you don't get it. I-"

"Oh trust me," Booth laughed it off. "I do get it. Come on, let's go."


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: I told you I'd get the new chapter up quickly, didn't I? I want to try sending out personal reviews again, but I have been so bogged down lately I have been unable to. Please suffice it to say I am genuinely appreciative of each review I receive. If you even read at all I am thankful, but those who review hold a special place with me, because as any writer knows, feedback is crucial to the creative process. Letting me know what you liked is great and does a fine job of inspiring me to continue. I do realize this is a bit of a cliche' idea, but my hope is I have taken a typically cliche' idea and turned it into something different, because in original story discussion with fellow writers, that was their original suggestion for this piece.**

**Anyway, I swear I did not start out to post this on 9/19 (aka, their anniversary in this story) on purpose, and I guess it doesn't matter. Also, while it is nearly 1:30 am on the east coast it is still technically Saturday elsewhere in the US. So to those that asked, yes it still counts. :-P.**

* * *

Booth waved at the security guard as he walked into the Jeffersonian. He shifted the two styrofoam cups he had filled to the brim with coffee as he thought carefully about what he was planning to do. It had been nearly two weeks since he'd seen or even heard from her, but it was to be her first official day back, and he wanted to offer his own version of a peace offering. While Booth felt the argument between them wasn't his fault he also knew he'd overlooked things as well. Who Brennan was prior to them getting together was in some ways different than who she grew into afterward. That wasn't to say she was for the better or worse, but there were details he couldn't possibly take into account without being in her position; memories held the key, but accepting what they entailed without any prior knowledge was hard. "Morning, Cam." He said as he made his way through the lab, pausing as she did.

"Morning. Zack's in with Angela, they're sorting through something on the program she's running." Cam offered as a means of greeting. She eyed the two cups he held in his hands. "That's not for him though, is it?"

He'd had an actual reason other than seeing Brennan when he came to the lab. Despite her coming back to work, part-time at first, Zack would still be the one he worked with primarily. What Brennan's purpose in the lab was he wasn't completely certain, just that she'd be working more on the backlog from limbo and special cases the museum itself needed assistance on. Booth held Cam's gaze for a moment before glancing in the direction of her-Zack's really, despite his never using it-office. "I figured she'd already be here. God, I'm pathetic."

"No, you're not." Cam replied as she shook her head. "Just...go easy on her, okay? I know you feel bad about whatever it was that happened...and no, I don't know what, just that it was _something_. I'm not saying you two shouldn't patch it up seeing as you'll be seeing each other every day, but you can't expect anything magical to happen just because today-"

"I know what today is." Booth confirmed. He sighed and shook his head, feeling a bit guilty for cutting her off. "I'm sorry, I just...I want this to work." He caught a glimpse of Brennan sliding into her seat behind the desk. "I should probably-" Booth gestured to the coffee in his hands.

"Right, of course." Cam nodded. "Seeley?" She called after him. She gave him a smile as she nodded, hoping he'd take what she said to heart. "For what it's worth? We're all rooting for you."

Booth nodded with a slight smile before making his way to Brennan's office. He thought it was kind of funny how he'd always thought of it that way, even when she was in the coma and Zack became her official replacement. It was technically his space even if he never really used it. Booth figured it was Zack showing his allegiance and hope for Brennan's safe return, even if it was in his own odd way. Taking a deep breath in the doorway, he tried to mentally prepare himself for whatever was to coming. "Good morning, Bones. How's the first day back so far?"

"Busy," Brennan replied, not glancing up from the file she was reading over. Her body stilled upon realizing who it was. _Of course he would show up,_ Brennan mused. It wasn't a particularly bad thing either, but thinking he was there to see Zack, she hadn't yet made a move to greet him. A cup of coffee was placed in her line of vision. "Oh. I thought..."

"Yeah, I'm actually here to pick up Zack," Booth shrugged, trying so strongly to keep his cool. "but I wanted to bring that to you. I'm sorry that I couldn't do more."

His words sounded in her ears, latching on to the myriad of things she had gained since leaving their house the last time she saw him. Their house. Brennan reached out to grab the cup and lifted it to her lips. She could feel his eyes honing in on her, watching her. "Thank you for the coffee, Booth. I believe Zack is in Angela's office going over particulars on a new program they've collaborated on."

Should he really have expected more of her? She'd never been particularly sentimental even in their happier times together, even if she had remembered back then. "Right," Booth nodded, noting the way Brennan quickly turned back to working in her file. "I'll...see you later then. Welcome back."

She wasn't spying. There was a perfectly logical reason she happened to be walking by when she saw Booth leave, looking more dejected than when he entered. Cam sighed and shook her head. Knocking on the door of Brennan's office, she waited a second before entering. "Busy already I see?"

Brennan nodded before taking another sip from the coffee Booth brought. "I'm working on an identification for the upcoming Jeffersonian Egyptian exhibit, but some of the details in the original report here do not match up with my findings."

Cam hesitated by the edge of Brennan's desk, observing the other woman for a moment before deciding how to best approach the subject. While she was normally one to frown upon discussing personal issues during a typically busy part of the day, she was also one to make sure those around her worked effectively, and to do so required they were at least partially content themselves. "Brennan, could I talk to you for a second about something? It's kind of important."

"What is it?" Brennan asked, her interest piqued. While her attention was needed on the verification, there was also the matter of trying to maintain a workable relationship with those at the lab. She had been separate from that environment for so long she had almost forgotten what it was like.

There was any number of ways to actually approach the subject, but Cam could only choose one. "You-" She paused, drawing in a deep breath. "Brennan, you don't remember what today is, do you? Considering the way Booth just walked out of here, I'm guessing probably not."

Brennan frowned, her eyebrows knitting together as she stole a glance at her calendar. It hit her like the proverbial light bulb turning on. _Oh._ She supposed that would explain the way Booth lingered for a second prior to leaving the office, and the way he'd...he'd apologized, Brennan thought. While it was something in character for him, she couldn't help but realize afterward how sad he'd kind of sounded. "I neglected to remember, so no. Today's..."

"Your anniversary, yes. I know you don't put much stock in frivolous things such as remembering dates of certain events outside of your frame of work, but Booth does." Cam watched as Brennan opened her mouth to protest, but she held up a hand to stop her. "I'm not asking you to make any rash decisions, all I am asking you to do is just let him do the nice things today, okay? If he comes back to the lab later when Zack brings the remains, don't be so completely buried in the identification to not say hello. Take it easy, I guess that is what I'm saying."

She could have refused. Telling her that she had no business suggesting proper behavior crossed Brennan's mind, but she knew Cam was probably right. While she had yet to tell him everything she remembered, let alone the fact she hadn't made any attempts at all to contacting him after he dropped her off at Angela's, he was there to welcome her back to the lab, just as he had always been there even if she didn't want or feel she needed him to be during her recovery. In fact, there wasn't a time she could recall past or present that he hadn't at least tried to be there for her when she needed him, regardless of whether or not she wanted his assistance. Brennan watched as Zack entered the office to collect his kit and as Booth hovered carefully just outside the door, but she waited until after they left to say anything more. "You're right, Cam. Thank you for your assistance."

"You're welcome." Cam replied instantly, before she'd really let it register what Brennan said. Not wanting to get too wrapped into a conversation about details when there was a case on the way, she offered a smile and headed for her own office, thoughts rummaging around her head as to just what Brennan was thanking her for.

Brennan's hands hovered over the file she had been reading before carefully shutting it. Work was important, especially on her first day back, but there was something she needed to do. Whether it was guilt or the reality that for the first time in months she felt free simply because she _remembered_, Brennan realized there was still a choice she had to make.

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you want, honey?" Max asked as he eyed his daughter from across the table. He saw something on her face that had been missing for quite a while, and even if she wasn't completely certain he could tell it was something she wanted to do.

Brennan considered his question as she stabbed a piece of lettuce from her salad. She worked the entirety of the morning before calling and inviting him to lunch. In order to carry out her plan she would need a little help, and while normally she would have asked Angela, there was the new case and she was needed at the lab. Was she sure? There were no guarantees in life, and she was aware of just how her gesture would be taken. The question remained as to whether or not she wanted it to be interpreted that way. "I have to admit there are some concerns."

"Such as?" Max asked. It wasn't the answer he had wanted, but he reminded himself that Brennan thought differently than most people.

"Such as the fact that...it would not be temporary. It would be permanent, or at least have some semblance of that attribute." Brennan replied. She felt guilty for not telling anyone yet that the majority of the past few years had returned, and that with it she'd begun to realize how much she had been overlooking. "Dad, I'm-" A smile graced her face, but inside she was clamoring for the right thing to say. "I don't know how to describe it, but after speaking with Cam this morning, I knew I needed to do something. "

"Tempe, could I ask you a question?" Max asked, setting his fork down and folding his hands on the table.

"Technically, that was a question." Brennan remarked, but she nodded upon hearing him laugh. "Yes, I suppose you could."

"It's back, isn't it? Your memory, I mean?" Max asked. He watched as the look of shock and surprise flashed across her face. Something stirred inside him, and he hoped against it that he was right.

Brennan didn't know how he could have guessed it. "How does my wanting to do something as a means of thanking Booth translate to my memory returning?"

"Probably because of the fact that ever since you woke up from the coma you've been treating him like an old friend from college, completely ignoring any feelings you two shared together and treating the fact that you two are married like fiction rather than truth. I get you want to be nice considering what today is, but the fact you're trying to do this just feels like maybe something's happened." Max replied. He watched her eyes dart away as she looked out onto the street outside the diner, and he wanted to know what was running through her head. "Am I right?"

"When you and mom were on the run, I always wondered what you were doing. I wondered if you were safe or even alive, but more than that I wanted to know why. I wanted to know why you had left, and I wanted to know why I couldn't separate myself from you despite any physical distance. You and mom were and always will be a part of me due to biology, but the way Booth described it once..." Brennan's eyes misted over, due in part to the emotions of remembering her mother but also because she remembered the conversation she had with Booth at all. "He said that it was because we were connected, despite the horrible things that happened. I didn't understand him at the time and I don't think I completely do now, but the way he's been there for me throughout my recovery even if I didn't particularly ask or need it..."

"You should be telling him this, not just sitting here over lunch telling me." Max replied after she'd apparently gotten lost mid-sentence in her thoughts.

"I know it's not the same thing, but even when I was unwilling to accept the reality we were married, Booth was still a good friend to me. I don't deserve that, not after the way I treated him." Brennan shook her head, watching as two friends paused on the sidewalk across the street and linked their arms together to stand close for a photograph. It was how she felt before in her own life; separate from those closest to her, despite being physically close. "Which is exactly why I have to do this."

* * *

Booth juggled the pizza box in one hand as he reached to unlock the front door with the other. He laughed at something Parker said before holding the door open. "Really?"

Parker dropped his overnight back just inside the door. "Uh-huh, Jason brought in his snake for show and tell, and Dad...it was _so_ huge. His Dad was there to help and take her home, but since Jason and me are friends I got to hold it while some of the other kids were speaking."

"Huh, really? Sounds like a good-" Booth paused with a frown. Something was wrong. He heard the sound of something-someone, he corrected himself-moving around inside the house. He heard the sound of something dropping on the floor, but as he waited he didn't hear signs indicating it had broken.

Parker sighed in annoyance as his father placed an arm in front of him, effectively pushing him against the wall. "What, Dad?"

Booth turned to his son with a finger against his lips. "Until I tell you, I need you to stay right here, do you understand?"

"Is something wrong, Dad?" Parker asked, suddenly worried about there being someone in the house that shouldn't be. "Is it a robber? Jason's house was broken into a couple weeks ago, and he told me they took his X-Box. Dad, I don't want them to take my-"

"Shh." Booth ordered before reiterating the fact his son needed to stay put. He turned, cursing himself for changing into jeans and a T-shirt before going to pick up Parker, because if he hadn't he would've had his gun. As he walked further into the house he realized the sound was coming from the kitchen, and slowly the sound starting coming into focus. Chop. Sizzle. Booth scowled in frustration, because who had the nerve to break into someone's home and actually make food for themselves while stealing things? "What the-" Booth rounded the wall into the kitchen and froze. Of all the scenarios his mind ran through, it was not one he had even considered a remote possibility. "_Bones_?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: I've been busy trying to plan for a paper this past week, so I wasn't able to get out personal replies, but please know I'm thankful for your reaction. Each and every review I get lets me know someone out there actually enjoys what I write. The reason I say it like that is because of a reply I recently received over on LJ basically calling fanfic a fake genre and "literary theft". **

**Anyway, I was going to cut this chapter off a bit sooner than I did, but I decided to be nice. To be honest, this is one of my favorite chapters I've written so far. I did struggle with keeping Brennan in character. I suppose that's normal at times, right? Reviews are amazing, so please leave me one letting me know what you liked/didn't like. Thank you!**

* * *

Brennan's mouth hung open as she set down the knife she was holding on the cutting board. She eyed the pizza box in his hands with disdain. "Oh."

Booth shook his head in disbelief, almost not wanting to believe what he was seeing. Brennan was standing there, hand poised against her hip while something was frying in the pan and vegetables layed ready for cooking on the board before her. It was almost like the past year and a half hadn't happened. But of course it had, which left him frozen in the doorway of the kitchen waiting for some form of explanation. "What are you doing here, Bones? I mean...I'm really not complaining, I'm just kinda curious."

"I didn't realize you'd be bringing home anything, so I started dinner. I figured with you and Zack running around all day, you could use the home-cooked meal." Brennan offered. She would have gone further in detail had the blond haired boy not come barreling into the room.

"Dad, I waited, but it didn't sound like-" Parker paused upon seeing her, and he not so gently shoved his father out of the way. "Bones! I missed you _so _much." Parker wrapped his arms tight around her waist before smelling what was cooking. "Eww. You're not making spinach for dinner, are you? 'Cause I don't like that. Besides, Dad bought pizza."

Brennan smiled as she gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Yes, I remember that you don't like spinach. I actually wasn't expecting you to be-"

"Wait." Parker interrupted, eyes growing wide in hope. "Does this mean you're back? Like, we're gonna live together and be a family again?"

Booth watched as Brennan stammered, her calm exterior faltering for just a second, and he stepped forward. "Let's just start with dinner, bud. How much longer 'til all that's done?"

Brennan mouthed the words 'thank you' over Parker's head again as he hugged her. "About half an hour, so it won't be too long."

"Great," Booth put the pizza down on the island in the middle of the room before turning and clapping his hands. "Parker, you can go put your stuff in your room. After that, you can come wash your hands and help me set up the table."

After watching him leave the room Brennan returned to chopping the vegetables, knowing Booth would probably say something, but she hoped she'd have a chance to explain first. Moving closer to the stove, she stirred the spinach as well as the almonds that were toasting in the pan. "Could you hand me the pepper?"

"Could you explain what's going on here?" Booth asked, still too stunned to do much else.

Brennan set the spoon down on its cradle a little more loudly than she would have liked. "I wasn't expecting Parker to be here. I have a good reason, I promise you, but let's just get through dinner first."

He wasn't sure whether he should be happy or afraid from the tone she was using. He opted for casual acceptance as he grabbed her the pepper. "Well, it smells good. What are we having?" Booth saw Parker walking past in the hallway, presumably heading to the living room to watch cartoons. "Just know I'm holding you to that, alright? Parker? I thought I asked you to come help set the table."

* * *

Dinner went by without a hitch; Parker ended up eating pizza, because he wasn't willing to cave and eat "icky spinach lasagna". Brennan insisted on doing the dishes as well, shooing Booth and Parker off to go work on his homework. They settled on the couch with Parker between them to watch a movie, but soon after Booth told Parker it was time to get ready for bed. He could practically feel Brennan tense from where he was sitting, and he prayed she wouldn't bolt when he went to tuck Parker in. Standing in the entrance to the hallway, he studied her as she stood facing the line of photographs on the mantle. "He's getting too old for me to do that, but it's still kinda our thing."

Brennan turned with a smile as she heard him. She'd grabbed one of the photographs and was clutching it with both hands. "He loves you."

"He loves you, too," Booth laughed, gesturing to the way he's reacted upon seeing her. Suddenly, his face grew serious. "Okay, it's truth time, Bones. Why'd you break in here?"

"I did not _break in_." Brennan blushed at the thought. "I...have my key."

Booth seemed a little in shock in return, because of course she had her key. He just hadn't thought about her actually using it. "Look, I'm beyond grateful. I know the last time we actually talked it didn't exactly go so well, so thank you for talking to me again. Please forgive me for saying this, but I don't know what this means." He watched Brennan frown in confusion. "This," Booth spoke slowly as he gestured to the space between them before looking in the direction of the kitchen. "I didn't know what to think when Parker and I came home to find you here cooking dinner, especially given what happened the last time you were here."

Lifting the picture from where she clutched it at her chest, Brennan stared intently at the faces beaming back at her. Life was simpler then, and perhaps a bit happier, too.

Booth reached out, tentatively placing a hand on her shoulder. He hated not knowing what was going through her head, wanted more than anything to simply talk to her. "Talk to me, Temperance; let me help you."

Brennan bit her lip, the pink skin turning a pale white, and she looked back at him with a gleam in her eye. Turning the photograph around, she pointed to the people in the shot one by one. Realizing she remembered the moment was one thing, but telling him she did was another. "It was a Saturday, Parker's birthday. We had a party at the park, and pretty much everyone we knew crowded the area. You laid a blanket out, under the trees, and all three of us were sitting on it."

Something triggered in his mind, and his eyes widened. "Bones?"

She nodded, but chose to continue. "Parker was taking a break from a game of kickball with his friends; you were trying incessantly to get me to eat a piece of cake, despite my telling you for what surely must have been the tenth time that day I didn't want any." Brennan gripped the frame tighter as she herself glanced back at the photo, and at the grinning Booth wiping a small spot of icing from her lip. "I suppose that was when Angela took this photo. After Parker ran off to play again, that was the first time you asked me to marry you. I of course chalked it up to you being affected by-"

"-the happiness of everyone else." Booth cut her off, feeling a bit guilty but also wanting to cut to the heart of the issue. "It wasn't that, you know."

Brennan shrugged, almost as if it didn't really matter. She lifted half of her mouth in the form of a smile.

Booth lifted both eyebrows, tilting his head in her direction as if to encourage her to say more. "So...that's what this is about? You wanted to commemorate by telling me you remembered saying no?"

"I realize this is not the most appropriate way to reveal this to you, but I am unsure as to how to best give you this knowledge, especially given the fact I am almost certain as to how you will react." Brennan looked him in the eye and took a deep breath before continuing. She nodded. Brushed a piece of lint from his collar. Cleared her throat. "I remember, Booth."

"You...remember?" Booth tested the words, letting the taste of them flood his mouth and the sound of them fill the room. He laughed a little in disbelief. A grin spread across his face. "Tell me something."

"I just did." Brennan replied before setting the photograph back on the mantle. "But I'm assuming you mean something else?" She watched him nod in confirmation. "At Angela and Hodgins' actual wedding, we snuck out the back with a bottle of wine and went to the docks to sit by the water and drink. They had already left, so it was not as if we were upsetting anybody. That was the first time you kissed me after the time under the mistletoe, even though we'd been technically seeing each other for over a week by then. I didn't completely understand it, but I told you later that was when I realized I had serious romantic feelings for you."

Booth wrapped his arms tight around her, his face pressing against the soft skin of her neck. They stood like that, silent and swaying back and forth, for a few moments before he pulled back. "I'm sorry, Bones. I really don't want to scare-"

"You're not scaring me away, Booth. I came here of my own accord, remember?" Brennan reminded him. She noted how close they were still standing before bringing her hand up to cup his right cheek. "I don't have everything yet, but the doctors have told me there is a chance I may never regain everything. I just...I know it's illogical, but it seems as if once I stopped trying to remember and focused instead on simply existing with who I am, everything started coming back."

"That's great news, Bones." Booth's smile grew even bigger, if that was even possible. He took a second to study her, realizing for the first time since she arrived how much healthier she looked, at least in her overall behavior. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, a few strands hanging freely, and she was dressed casually. Of course he'd been looking at her since he realized she was there, but noting the way her jeans curved, fitting her hips and the light blue quarter sleeve shirt that only seemed to highlight the color of her eyes...he felt a little taken back.

"Can we sit?" Brennan asked, gesturing to the couch. She watched as he waited for her to sit and looked on as he followed suit. Clasping her hands together, she realized the words she planned to say had in a sense vanished. It didn't matter. "Booth, I'm sorry." Her words came out in a rush.

Frowning, Booth settled his back against the couch. He sat back up, angling himself in her direction. "You don't-"

"I do." Brennan's words sliced through the space between them as their eyes locked. She held his gaze for a minute before looking away. "I neglected to take into account how you feel about everything that has been happening, and I know that I should have considered that before doing anything. The truth is-" Brennan paused and clasped her hands together. "Booth, you're my best friend. I mean, of course there's Angela, but the relationship we have is different. You know more about me than anyone else, and have witnessed me both at my best and worst. The idea that we were married, legally tied together, it scared me to even think about it. It worried me to think about the past relationships I actually did remember and how they ended, and to realize how close we must have become. Anyone that I've ever opened myself up that deeply to has either left or gotten hurt in some way, including you. I just didn't want to take a risk on something if I didn't have the evidence to back it up."

"So you're saying you had doubts?" Booth asked. Brennan obviously wanted to talk, so he was more than willing to listen and offer his input when needed.

Brennan shook her head. "Not about you, any doubt I had was with me."

"Bones," Booth sighed her name and shifted so his knee touched hers, his body angled to directly face her as he sat on the edge of the cushion. "I don't know why you felt that way, but I get it. You think it didn't scare me sometimes? You are one of the most important people in my life; you and Parker, that's it. Being scared sometimes is normal. Wondering if you're doing the right thing sometimes? Well, that's practically logical."

A smile crept across Brennan's face. "You're using logic?"

Booth nudged her with his elbow. "Well, I learn from the best. Tell me something else."

"Booth," Brennan's face looked unsure as she scanned his for any sign of where to begin.

"I know, and I really don't want to push this, but-" Booth sighed and stared down at their hands. He gave hers a squeeze, wanting to convey the fact he was there for her. "I feel like if I leave the room, you're gonna run away. I feel like if something bad happens or you get uncomfortable, you'll want to go."

Her breathing slowed as she sat beside him. Brennan had to admit he had a point, because her nerves were on edge. She could hear the clock on the wall ticking away, could hear the sound of a car door shutting outside. To say she felt scared and unsure would be at least somewhat accurate, but Brennan also knew that to get any forward progress she had to trust him. "I didn't believe in marriage. I saw it as an archaic institution and something that was not required to show you were committed to another person. When I woke up, that was the mindset I had. However, I realize now it was my relationship with you that changed my mind." Until that point she didn't look at him directly, but as Brennan began to reach her point she paused to evaluate, and she locked eyes with Booth. "I still feel like it's something that's a little outdated at times, but that all depends on the people rather than the union itself. At times, such as the one we found ourselves in, it seemed logical."

"There you go, using logic." Booth nudged her again. He loved seeing a smile on her face, and knowing it was because of him was even better. "Love isn't-"

"-logical, Bones. Yes, I know. That was exactly what you told me." Brennan nodded her head in agreement. "I didn't see your point until Parker fell and broke his arm. I remember finding out, and both you and Rebecca were out of town. You had a case with Zack, and she was visiting her mother. I rushed to the hospital, but they wouldn't let me see him. Despite us being together for an extended period of time and the fact you'd asked me already, we weren't married. That fact meant I had no family ties at all to Parker, and the nurse told me I couldn't see him." Brennan bit her lip as she recalled the moment, too stubborn to let any of the tears that were gathering fall. "It wasn't logical to feel a connection with someone, a child no less, that I had no biological connection to. However, before Brent realized I was there and strongly recommended to the nurse on call that I be allowed in the room, I was so incredibly scared. I realized that night that if anything happened to either of us, we technically wouldn't be able to make any decisions health or otherwise for the other. If for some reason one of us was put into a life-altering condition, hospital rules would dictate that either of us could not have access to the other. When you came back, that was when I said yes. I made dinner and explained my reasoning. You said I was over-thinking it, but that you were happy."

"Bones," Booth breathed her name, reveling in the feeling of hearing her recall the moment gave him. He felt a little startled when he saw her hand come up.

"I'm not done yet." Brennan offered as apology. "I remember, and I regret acting the way I have in the past few months. I know you were only trying to be there, but I refused to see it your way at all."

"Stop apologizing, I get it. I mean, I'd be a liar if I said what you did didn't upset me, but you wouldn't be yourself if you didn't at least try and think about it in your own way." Booth replied. What he was aiming for was giving her enough space without really stepping away. He let go of her hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Feeling Brennan go still beside him, he counted the seconds until she settled comfortably, until he felt her shift closer as her means of acceptance. "You know what I want here, so I'm not gonna try and hide it." He kissed her temple, smelling the scent of her citrus and spice shampoo. Orange blossom and cloves, Booth thought to himself, because apparently some things never changed. "You use the same shampoo."

Brennan frowned and thought that it didn't make much of a difference. "You notice what my hair smells like?"

"I notice a lot of things about you, Temperance." Booth's Adam's apple bobbed slowly up and down as he swallowed. He ran a thumb down her jawline, knowing he was pushing the point where she normally became uncomfortable but rejoicing in the fact she didn't appear to be reaching it, and he offered a lopsided smile. "I love you."

There was a beat of silence as Brennan stared back at him. The warmth of his palm resting against the smooth skin of her cheek provided comfort in a way she found difficult to describe. "I wanted to consider tonight a peace offering, for lack of a more appropriate phrase. I didn't tell you I remembered anything before now because I was concerned about whether or not my progress was actually concrete and lasting, but it is. I saw the hope in your eyes every time I told you about something else that happened, and to tell you I remembered something when I didn't remember the whole picture seemed almost pointless. Booth, I know you were concerned about hurting me, but if I'm being honest I was concerned about hurting you as well. Considering what little information I had of my own, I needed to be prepared prior to making any decisions."

Waiting for what came next seemed to take ages, regardless of the fact it only took a matter of seconds. "And?"

"And what?" Brennan replied, blinking as indication she didn't know what he was referring to, even if there was a chance she might.

Booth tilted his head forward in her direction. "Have you made any kind of decision?"

She wasn't prepared for that question, even though Brennan supposed she probably should have been. It made sense for him to want to know where they stood. "I'm sorry for any hurt that I have caused you and Parker both, or any worrying you have gone through on my behalf. However, I think maybe I have come to a conclusion that to some probably seems inevitable." Brennan spoke clearly and slowly, having already planned what she wanted to tell him but wanting to make sure everything came out right. "If you find it acceptable, I would like to stay."


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: I cannot express enough how incredible the reaction was to the last chapter. It's amazing to read how much people love my story and the way I've been writing BB. I know it's an AU and an admittedly cliche' idea, but I'm hoping I do it differently enough to stand out. **

**Now, I hope this chapter satisfies everyone, but I'd like to point out the fact it still isn't the end. The point is not making everything feel like filler, and I hope this chapter serves its purpose. I struggled writing the end of it, because to be honest my original concept for this chapter changed a little. I hope that it's okay, and that you leave a review! **

**

* * *

**

Sunlight streamed in through the window, not stopping until it hit Booth directly in the face. Groaning, he pulled the pillow from under his head and covered his eyes, but just as he did so his alarm clock began sounding loudly. "Fine," Booth mumbled, sitting up and stretching the muscles in his back. He hit the off button and stood, the reality of what happened the night before not hitting him until he reached the door. The sounds of a news program filtered in from the living room and the scent of coffee filled the air. There were sounds coming from the bathroom as he walked past, and though he felt like an idiot he smiled. Booth walked into the living room to see Parker curled into one corner of the couch and eating a bowl of frosted flakes. "Hey, Bud. You ready for school?"

Parker looked over at his Dad in surprise, almost as if he hadn't expected to see him. "I gotta get my shoes and stuff, but yeah. Hey, Dad?" Parker's words were a bit garbled by his chewing, and as he caught the look his father sent him, he chose to not speak again until he swallowed his bite. "Bones is still here."

Booth nodded with a smile before moving past his son to sit on the couch. He knew he still had some work to do before heading in, so there wasn't much time to have an actual conversation. "Is that okay? I mean, I know it's been just you and me for a while now, so-"

"_Dad_." Parker cried. His spoon clanked against the bowl as he shook his head. Though he was only a kid, he couldn't have looked more serious if he tried. "I think it's cool. Is she gonna stay, you know like...forever?"

Booth tried hard not to laugh at Parker's choice of words as he wrapped his son tight in a hug. "I hope so, yeah."

A few seconds later, Brennan emerged from the bathroom fully dressed except her shoes, and was toweling her hair as she spoke. "Did you get coffee yet?"

He was taken back for a second by how completely normal the moment seemed; Brennan, standing barefoot on the carpet in their living room, ready to start their day. Words probably should have started stringing together, but it was all Booth could do to simply shake his head, thinking he would have to start preparing himself for more moments such as that. "I'll grab some before we head out. I was thinking we should probably just drive in together. Do you mind?"

"I suppose that's logical." Brennan offered with a shrug before heading into the kitchen. She poured a cup of coffee as Booth watched her, and though it seemed ridiculous, it was almost a thrill to go through the motions of what a typical morning once was. "Did you check Parker's homework?"

Booth watched Brennan's hand as she stirred a spoon slowly through her coffee mug. Her coffee mug, Booth thought as he struggled hard to keep himself in check, because it was the one he had bought for her. He caught Brennan staring at him. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm just gonna need a little bit to get used to this. Not that I have a problem with it of course, but it's a lot to go through at once."

"I know, Booth." Brennan replied as she set her mug down on the counter. She took the few steps needed to stand in front of him. Thoughts battled within her mind of what to do next, because while part of her simply wanted to wrap her arms around him and kiss him, there was another part of her that just wanted to reassure him everything would work its way out. "I feel the same way."

The way she placed a palm against his cheek, her thumb resting mere centimeters away from his lips, made Booth feel like jumping out of his skin. It would take a great deal of strength and self-restraint to go about it all in the slow manner Brennan wanted, but she was back and that was all that mattered. He inched forward, placing a soft and slow kiss against her lips, and pulled her hand into his as he pulled back. "I've missed this, you know. Morning routine, coffee..." Booth ran his thumb across her bottom lip. "Kissing you."

Brennan shivered despite the room being warm; there would be no more denying how much he affected her. "Well," Brennan cleared her throat loudly. "I would venture to say practice is not out of the question." Before Booth could ask what she meant, Brennan pulled him closer and kissed him again, this time letting it last longer.

"Okay, _please_ don't hate me for saying this, but I really need to go get ready to take Parker to school and drop you off at the lab. Otherwise, I'm not sure I'll be able to leave." Booth laughed nervously before kissing her forehead and leaving the room.

* * *

Both Angela and Cam were standing on the platform when Booth and Brennan walked into the lab together later in the morning. Angela was carrying a clip board that she nearly dropped upon seeing the way Brennan leaned in with interest after something Booth said. "Why do I feel like we missed something?" Angela muttered to Cam, nudging the other woman as Booth scanned his card and they walked up the steps. "Morning, guys. How's everything?"

Brennan paused her steps and took a second to collect her breath, thinking that she and Booth probably should have taken into account the fact there would inevitably be questions once they arrived at the lab together.

Booth faltered as well, but upon realizing Brennan hadn't answered he felt the need to speak. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got a lead to follow up on. I'll be back later, so just call me if you need anything."

"Will do." Cam nodded, realizing they probably wouldn't get an explanation for what was so obviously going on. While she wanted to focus primarily on the details of the case, even she had to admit she had questions.

"Brennan?" Angela asked, raising an eyebrow as Booth walked down the stairs again. "Did you two ride in together?"

Fixing her hair into a ponytail, Brennan shrugged. "Yes, we did. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to do some follow-up work with the case I was cataloging yesterday."

Angela watched in surprise, almost pouting as she seemed to not even notice what was wrong with the picture. "Come on, you can't just-"

"I understand your complaints, and I can fill you in later, but I'd really like to get started early today to ensure getting off on time later. Is that okay?" Brennan asked, now fearing she might be offending them by curtailing the conversation. When Angela simply sighed and started writing something down on her clip board, Brennan nodded. "Alright, just call me if you need me."

Cam shrugged as Brennan walked away. "While I have to admit I'd like to know what changed, I really can't complain, because it means she won't be filing for overtime pay."

* * *

Booth came back around lunch to fill them in on details, and to check up on Brennan. He trusted her and didn't want her to think otherwise, but the idea that they were back under the same roof again made him feel like he had to put forth extra effort to make sure things stayed content between them.

"Are you going to stand there all day, or would you like to come in?" Brennan asked, her fingers quickly typing away as she worked at completing a report on what she had completed that morning. She clicked the save button and turned her chair in his direction. "How is everything?"

Booth straightened his tie and gestured to the couch, waiting until she stood and followed him to sit down. "I guess it's going okay, but we won't be able to do much more until the squints find the cause of death. What about you?"

"I've had a very productive morning, actually." Brennan smiled, finding herself pleased in the fact they were carrying on the conversation. She couldn't remember the last time they had slid into one for effortlessly. However pleasant the idea seemed, she knew he might not react positively to what she had to say next. "I made an appointment with Sweets. He couldn't meet us until the end of the week due to classes and meetings, but he seemed pleased with the idea."

"You're worried it might not work this time." Booth replied. It wasn't a question because he could already tell, and once he caught the look on her face he moved closer to her and placed an arm around her shoulders. "You're doing great, Bones. If you feel comfortable talking with Sweets and want me there, you know I will be."

"It's just-" Brennan stared down at her hands. "I realize this sounds completely ridiculous given the recent turn of events, but I feel as if I still have so much to do. I don't...the wedding. Angela gave me a scrapbook that contained pictures of the day, but it's something that I'm missing. I suppose I was hoping continuing our sessions with Sweets would help with that." Brennan sighed and looked up to find him staring back at her. "Does that sound stupid?"

His hand reached out to move a strand of hair, tucking it behind her ear. Inside, he was practically dancing with joy, but on the outside all he wanted was to assure her that everything would work out. Given how much she'd progressed, Booth had no reason to feel she wouldn't. "That doesn't sound stupid at all, Bones. Not at all."

Brennan offered a smile and nodded in his direction. "You aren't mad? Given the way I...reacted the last time we were with Sweets, I imagined you might have some reservations."

"You need to focus on you, Bones. Focus on what you need." Booth brought a hand up and started rubbing the back of her neck. He could picture the way she had been studying, bent over a table or her desk for the majority of the day, and knew the second a sigh exited her lips it was what she needed. "I'll be okay."

"That's just the thing, Booth." Brennan threw up her hands in frustration. "It isn't just me or just you anymore, and I don't...I don't know how I feel about that. I realize that's a bad thing to say, but-"

Booth put a finger to her lips. "Shh." He watched, waiting to see if she would challenge him, before slowly pulling his finger away. "That's not a bad thing to say at all, because I get it. Okay? I really do. What you've gotta understand here is the fact I'm not asking you to change at all. You're here and you're healthy, and to me that's all that has ever mattered."

* * *

Cups were in front of them as Brennan, Angela and Cam sat at the table overlooking the lab. It was a long day, but they finally had a chance to sit and relax. "So, Brennan?" Angela set her cup down and folded her hands under her chin, sending her friend a pointed gaze.

Brennan cast a glance at the other women sitting at the table, and she would have laughed had the moment seemed funny. She could have ignored the obvious meaning behind what Angela meant. The question was open ended, so she could easily fill it in with anything she wanted. However, Brennan was aware of what might happen if she chose to do so. "I don't know what there is to say."

"What isn't there to say?" Angela laughed. She caught the look of worry in her friend's eye and laid a hand on hers. "Hey, I get it. Just...a little?"

"Yes." Brennan nodded, pleased with her answer.

"That's a non-answer, isn't it?" Cam asked after a beat of silence. "It definitely feels like one."

The sound of someone approaching on the stairs was heard. "Okay, I got it. I'll be sure to tell him next time." Booth spoke into his phone as he reached the top of the stairs, lingering there until the phone call ended. Snapping his phone shut, he wasn't sure if he was supposed to feel scared or just plain curious at the three pairs of eyes staring back at him. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, not at all." Cam replied, moving her chair in further as if that would give him invitation to pass by. "There's more if you'd like to stay."

"Actually, I can't." Booth replied, nodding at Brennan. "I just needed to..."

Silence settled for a second before Brennan realized what he was trying to say. Moving her chair back and nodding at the others, she shoved her cup away and stood. "I should get going, but thank you for the enlightening day. I've missed working, and though I realize it isn't quite the same, I'm definitely glad to be back."

Cam nodded as Hodgins joined them. "Well, we're definitely glad to have you back, Brennan."

Booth and Brennan turned to leave, walking down the stairs together, pausing at the bottom as she said something about grabbing her things from her office.

Hodgins leaned over the edge, watching Booth loop an arm around her shoulders as they walked together. He turned back to Cam and Angela with a look mixed of both confusion and amusement. When he was about to comment, he chose instead to say what he'd actually come for. "Well, obviously they aren't in. I was thinking about dinner out. I figured we could use it with the last few days we've had. You in?"

The question was directed at Cam, who politely shook her head. "While I'd love to, I can't. I've got to get back here early tomorrow to finish, so I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

"What about Zach?" Angela asked as they all made their way back downstairs.

"He already left. Apparently, he's seeing someone." Hodgins informed them, sounding almost proud of his friend. He turned as the sound of laughter echoed, cutting off only as the doors to the lab slid shut. "You think they'll be okay?"

"I hope so." Angela replied, leaning into him as they started toward the exit. "Come on, let's go."


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: **I really liked writing this chapter despite knowing there are only two after it. Life has been crazy what with the holidays coming and end of semester projects coming together. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who has stuck with me on this story despite my sometimes sporadic updates. There's a bit of fluff in this chapter which I for one think is well worth it, so I hope you like reading it too. Thank you also to everyone who reviewed the last chapter (and really everyone who has this entire story). Enjoy!

* * *

It wasn't until Friday that Brennan got a chance to go back to Angela's and start packing what she had left behind. Between working on a new novel and completing limbo cases at the lab, her schedule was busy, but it was definitely something she needed to do. She lifted a box onto the bed and moved over to the nightstand, picking up a few of the books she had with her and placing them inside. Hearing someone coughing behind her, Brennan turned to see Angela standing in the doorway with a roll of tape in hand. "Hey, I'm sorry I didn't call or anything. I wanted to get this done as soon as-"

"I didn't come up here to yell at you." Angela laughed as she walked into the room, reaching out to hand Brennan the tape. "I just figured you could use some help."

"I've got everything under control I think," Brennan replied, but she knew what Angela meant. She set the tape on the bed before turning to her friend. "but I could use the company."

Angela smiled as she sat down on the foot of the bed, running a hand over the comforter, and she found it funny how it was possible to feel both happy and sad at the same time. "It was kind of nice having you stay here, you know. Almost like having a sister or something, so you know you're welcome here anytime."

Brennan moved to the dresser and started carefully folding the few items that were still inside. "Thanks, Ange. I know I probably haven't been the easiest guest to have ever stayed here, but I'm glad you offered."

"What are friends for, right?" Angela asked, watching as Brennan placed the clothes into the box, carefully moving aside everything else so they would fit. She caught the expression on Brennan's face as she stared down at her belongings, and she placed a hand over hers.

"I find it funny that I don't recall bringing so many things here, and yet the box is practically full already?" Brennan mused. Shrugging, she surveyed the room, searching for other items that shouldn't be left behind.

Angela stood slowly and walked over to the dresser to pick up the framed photos that were there. Her eyes caught on another object laying on the surface, which she quickly palmed before walking back over to Brennan. Her friend frowned in confusion until she passed her the pictures. "I'm just trying to help. You're going home, Bren, and I don't want you to forget anything."

Brennan placed the photographs in with everything else before the thought even occurred to her. "If you're here, that must mean they're making strides in the case, right?"

"Actually, they are." Angela replied. She turned the object over in her hand, feeling as a sharp point poked the smooth skin of her palm. "Hodgins was going over some particulates found on the suspect's boot when I left. I offered to stay, but I was told that until anything else comes up on my end I was free to go home." She took a deep breath and realized how it probably shouldn't have seemed weird to give what she needed to back to Brennan. In actuality, it wasn't weird so much as right, but given the way Brennan has reacted in the past there was no telling what she would say. Given the fact she had kept it and not given it back to Booth was a sign she had wanted it-at least on some level-and so it made perfect sense she have it back on to wear. "Bren, I found something else over there. I know it's not that big of a deal and you don't consider symbols or tokens of love as important, but-" Angela hesitated, feeling a little ridiculous for doing so, and she held out her hand before dropping what she was holding into Brennan's own hand, curling her fingers so it was safe and secure.

Brennan knew without looking what it was. She opened her hand and stared at the ring that she now vividly remembered wearing. Taking it off while wearing gloves had become a necessity of course, but that was why she had taken to wearing it on the star necklace Parker had given her, which she had began to wear almost every day.

The sound of Angela's phone ringing broke the silence. "Hello?" Her eyes widened upon hearing the person on the other end. "Really?...Okay, well I'll be-" Angela paused, listening intently to the person on the other end. "As long as it's not too damaged, I should be able to retrieve the information. Alright. Thanks, Cam." Angela snapped her phone shut before placing it back into the pocket of her jeans. "They found a damaged flash drive in the suspect's belongings right next to a file containing some information that might link him to the victim. I guess Cam's hope is that there's information on there to seal the deal."

"If there is, I'm sure you will find it." Brennan replied, still balacing the ring between two of her fingertips.

"Are you gonna be okay to finish this by yourself?" Angela asked, her face schooled into a look of apology. She leaned in close for a hug. "Thanks, Bren. I'll see you later."

Brennan watched as Angela left the room, and she found it funny in a way that she was comfortable enough in her home even without her or Hodgins there. The ring felt like a weight in her hand, but it was not a heavy one so much as evidence that something was indeed there. A thought flashed in her mind, hazy at first but slowly unfurling like the clouds would spread in the morning, carefully lifting from the ground below. Smiling, Brennan undid the clasp of her necklace and placed the ring onto the strand, watching as it slid down to sit comfortably next to the star before securing the clasp again. She used the tape to seal the box before heading for the door, happy that things were finally returning to the way they used to be.

* * *

It was late afternoon as Booth and Brennan made their way down the hall to Sweets' office. The majority of people had already left, save for a few students who lingered speaking to other teachers in hopes of letting that paper deadline slide by just one day, or asking for grades from the latest test. "We don't have to do this, Booth. I know it's been a long day for you, so if you'd rather reschedule I'm sure Sweets would understand."

Booth stopped walking and grabbed her arm to make sure she did the same. He nodded at a younger man carrying a large stack of folders, a teacher's assistant he assumed, before focusing on Brennan. "I'm fine, Bones. I mean, I've still got a lot of paperwork to do, but this is more important." Booth squeezed her hand and offered a smile. Her hand was trembling so he clasped her hand tighter and brought it to his lips. Thoughts flooded his mind of the last time they had both been in Sweets' office. Kissing her fingers quietly, Booth wanted to reassure her that things would be just fine. "You ready to go?"

Brennan took in a deep breath and steeled herself for what was about to happen. It really wasn't that big of a deal, but considering the way she'd left the last time there was a certain level of -embarrassment to be felt. "As I will ever be."

Nodding, Booth let her hand fall quietly from his and guided her to the door. It was cracked open and he could see Sweets talking on the phone as he knocked on the door.

"Yes, I understand. As long as you e-mail it to me, it will count as on time." Sweets held up a finger that indicated he'd seen them. "Alright, bye." He set the phone back in the cradle before turning and offering a smile. "Please," Sweets said before standing. "I'm sorry the room's a little cluttered; it's nearing the end of the semeter, and I have papers waiting to be graded."

"Are you sure you have time to see us? I don't want to take anything away from your already reqiured duties." Brennan replied, worried that perhaps her needing his help might be a burden. She could feel it as Booth reached out and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, his fingers sliding just that much further south that they traced slowly against the soft skin of her arm.

"No, of course not." Sweets shook his head as he moved his chair out from behind his desk so he could sit across from them. "So, I hear you guys captured the suspect, huh?"

Booth nodded upon realizing the question was directed at him. "Yeah, a few hours ago. Everything will be a bit calmer now, I think."

"What about you?" Sweets asked, noting the way Brennan still seemed hesitant even after they sat down. "How was your day?"

"It was pretty enjoyable; I went over to Angela's this morning to collect my things, so they're sitting at home right now." Brennan replied. She hadn't told Booth what she'd done, but was betting he didn't mind at all. The knee that brushed against hers was confirmation that he didn't.

Sweets raised an eyebrow and crossed his legs. "So everything's going better I take it? You've finally made your decision?"

"I have," Brennan confirmed with a nod. She crossed her legs at the ankles and moved a tendril of hair behind her ear. Drew her bottom lip between her teeth. The clock on the wall clicked by a few seconds without anyone speaking. Apparently, she realized, Sweets was expecting more details. "I'd like to apologize to you for the way I reacted the last time we were all here. Not only was it a bit childish, but I was also acting selfishly. I know you have a busy schedule, and for you to take time out of it to see me is something I shouldn't take lightly."

"Of course, I understand." Sweets replied as he tapped his pen on the edge of his notepad and waited to see how much further she'd go into detail.

"I'm back at home now. I feel that making this decision will prove to be beneficial in terms of recovering the details of my life." Brennan replied calmly. She clasped her hands together loosely and breathed in slowly.

The way she was wording things sounded so horribly formal, but Booth couldn't care less. What mattered was that they were making progress and working towards everything returning to normal. He was thinking of that when he realized Sweets and Brennan were looking at him, apparently expecting an answer to a question he hadn't heard.

"I asked you what your intentions are in terms of her care now. With her living at home with you again, do you think that changes what you'd like your role to be at all?" Sweets asked. He held his breath, because judging by the way Booth suddenly shifted his position there was no real way to tell how he'd react.

"I don't think it's changed." Booth sent Brennan a look and felt pleased when their eyes locked, because he wanted for her to really understand. "I have always been here whenever she needs me-and sometimes even when she doesn't-and that won't change, regardless of where we live." Booth looked back to Sweets for a sense of where to go next, because while he had grown to respect him he felt what happened next should be between Brennan and himself, not Sweets.

"I see. I'm sure Brennan takes comfort in that fact." Sweets nodded in understanding. He wrote something down before focusing back on Brennan and set to moving their session forward. There were a few memory activities; word association, recalling events, and other things he told them they could try at home. Whether they did or not was ultimately up to them, but Sweets wanted to believe after everything they had been through they could make everything work.

* * *

Music vibrated the walls around them, lights were dimmed appropriately for the atmosphere, and the faint scents of various alcoholic beverages and colognes. Founding Fathers bar hadn't changed much over the years, aside from a few updates to the scenery and tables that had been replaced. As Booth held the door open for her, Brennan found herself thinking how stepping inside was like taking another step back to regaining who she was. She mentally cringed at the thought. Who she was hadn't changed at all, had it? She'd made significant progress in terms of regaining her memory, so did what she not remember actually count much? There were a few significant life events such as her own wedding as well as her nephew's birth that she couldn't remember or hadn't been a part of at all due to the accident, so it was arguable that maybe things would never be quite right if she didn't get them back.

"Everything okay?" Booth asked before they reached the group. They were going out to celebrate the end of a long week and a hard case with the squints, but if it was too much too soon for her he was willing to turn around for the door.

Brennan smiled with a nod. Booth's hand was a warm reminder as it rested against her hip, his arm wrapped comfortably around her waist, and she knew that no matter what happened she would have him there for her. While she was an independent person, it was a comforting thought just the same. "Yes, I'm fine. Are you sure it's okay I'm here? I actually didn't have anything to do with solving this case."

"Are you kidding, Bones? Why wouldn't it be okay?" Booth laughed the idea off and pulled her closer. "It's been a long time since we've all gotten together. Some drinks, some dancing...it'll do us all good."

Brennan nodded as her eyes scanned the crowd, finally stopping as she spotted Hodgins, Angela, Cam and another man crowded around a large table near the back of the room. She swallowed and stopped, pulling on his wrist to bring his walking to a halt. "Booth?"

"Hmm?" Booth frowned as he turned to face her, feeling wary at the hint of fear in her voice. It all dissipated when he saw the smile that spread slowly across her lips.

Brennan looked down and grabbed his hand, wrapping their fingers tight. "Thank you. I know that the meeting with Sweets today wasn't easy, and I know that I haven't been the best person to deal with. I'm stubborn, but-" Brennan laughed nervously before focusing her attention on him. He was her best friend, the one she had grown to count on over the years, her _husband_...the word was starting to sound less strange the more she thought about it. When she was growing up, before her parents left, Brennan used to think that she'd find someone she could spend her life with. Of course at the same time she wanted to be smart and successful, but if she could have had both Brennan figured she'd be content. She shrugged her shoulders before leaning in and carefully pressing a kiss to his lips. Tentative, but aware and sure just the same.

The kiss took him a little by surprise and before he had a chance to truly react she was already pulling him toward the group that was waiting, but Booth still couldn't help feeling like maybe they were finally headed somewhere.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: The semester ended and the Holidays started, all within about a week of one another. This has been sitting here half finished and full of notes and plans for a while now. Anyway, I'm sorry for the delay. You should know there's only the one chapter after this, which actually serves as more of an epilogue than anything else.**

**That being said, the end of this chapter does venture a bit on the M side for reasons you'll have to read to find out. If you're too young or don't like that kind of thing...well, knowing you you'll probably read anyway. It's really not much. You've been warned. **

* * *

"You'll call when you get there?"

Booth nodded and pulled her close, pressing his forehead against hers. A call had come for him to speak at an important conference at Quantico; he was supposed to be speaking to incoming agents, and while he was happy to be of assistance, Booth was already dreading the few days away. "I'll call when I get there."

"Apparently the girls have off school this Monday for some sort of teacher inservice day, so Russ was considering bringing everyone in for a visit." Brennan told him. It wasn't that important and it wasn't like she had to ask him, but she still felt it was something he needed to know.

"That's good, right? You won't be alone." Booth replied as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and breathed in deep.

Brennan furrowed her brow and pulled back. "You're suggesting I wouldn't be perfectly fine by myself? And even if that were true, Parker will be spending this weekend at our house."

Booth shook his head and sighed in apology. "Bones, that's not how I meant it at all. I just-"

"I know." Brennan replied with a smile. She pulled him in for a hug. "Have a safe trip, Booth; those new agents will be lucky to hear you."

"I sure hope so." Booth laughed and kissed her softly before heading for the SUV, hoping the trip would be a tolerable one.

* * *

_Click. Click. Click._

Booth sighed and set his pen down. He stared down at the set of notes on the table before him, hoping he looked interested in the person that was speaking.

He would be speaking next and felt prepared, but it didn't stop the set of nerves buzzing within him. His fingers drummed the tabletop as he wondered whether or not him pulling his phone out to text Brennan would be noticeable.

"-which is why I am very proud to introduce to you..."

_Click._

Booth shoved his chair back and adjusted his tie. He cleared his throat and prepared to speak.

* * *

Brennan watched as Emma and Parker were chasing each other through the backyard, throwing a ball back and forth, and she laughed.

"You're enjoying family life again, sis?" Russ stood with a shoulder propped against the back door frame, a cup in one hand and joining her in watching the kids playing the game they were.

Brennan turned in her lawn chair and shrugged. "I guess you could say so."

"But you miss Booth." Russ noted before shutting the door and sitting in the chair next to hers. He took a sip from his cup. "I don't think anything's wrong with that."

"I find it interesting how easily I've been able to adapt back to the way things were before. In some instances, it feels as if I never left." Brennan mused. She smiled as Parker turned and grinned triumphantly as he had apparently scored a goal. He was looking for he approval, and she was more than willing to provide it. "Excellent, Parker. Great job!"

"How's he taking all of this?" Russ asked, speaking of Parker. He had always found it interesting that Parker had taken such a strong liking to Brennan, but then again he'd seen the relationship he had with Booth who was undeniably in love with her, and it was easy to see at least part of the reason.

Brennan focused again on her brother and offered a shrug. "He's been incredibly mature about everything. I'm sure Booth being so patient and calm about it all has probably rubbed off on him." She had a feeling it was true, and as she took a sip from the drink at her side she thought about how much everything seemed to fall back into place. There were still a few things not quite concrete and she wasn't sure how to handle them. Her memory was growing more solid and strong, and while she did have Booth in part to thank for that, Brennan felt that the few days away would maybe provide her with an opportunity to contemplate and work on a few more of the techniques Sweets and her doctors had suggested. Russ and the family coming by had been a good thing too of course because they had been a great help in her recovery as well. Still, while she loved and at time longed for to independence to do things as she wished, she couldn't help but feel like what Russ said before was true. She missed Booth in way she hadn't experienced in quite some time.

Russ groaned as Haley and Emma collided in the middle of the yard, both fighting for control of the ball. "Girls, take it easy. Don't hurt each other."

Amy opened the back door as she held Ryan in one arm. "Look who woke up."

Brennan smiled as she watched Russ stand and take over for Amy, cradling Ryan safely in his arms. She turned back just as the door opened up a bit more.

"And look who I found walking in as I was headed back out here." Amy said, stepping out of the way as Booth walked out onto the patio.

"Welcome back, Booth."

"Dad!" Parker exclaimed, letting the ball bounce away from him as he ran to Booth for a hug.

"How was your trip?" Brennan asked. She stood and walked over, secure in her movements as she hugged him tight and kissed him softly.

"It was good, but I'm glad to be back." Booth replied as he hung a loose arm around her and the other around Parker. He eyed Amy and Russ standing close around the baby, and he gestured to the girls who were slowly making their way over. "You guys planning on staying for dinner?"

"I don't know," Amy said as she checked her watch. "The girls are back in school tomorrow and we still have to make the drive back home."

Parker perked up and tugged on Booth's jacket sleeve. "Pizza? That doesn't take _forever _like some stuff does."

"You think so, huh?" Booth laughed and shook his head, happy to be at home again. He loved taking part in his official duties, but it was around family that he felt the most at home. "I'd say that sounds like a pretty good idea. You guys can stay if you want, but don't feel like you have to."

* * *

"I missed you while you were gone." Brennan offered as they began getting ready for bed. As suggested by Parker they ordered Pizza for dinner before Russ and Amy made sure everything was packed up before heading home. Rebecca dropped by a few minutes after they left to take Parker home, a fact that made her both sad and a little relieved. With the house empty she felt comfortable with bringing up what had been on her mind with Booth. She watched as he took his watch off and sat down on the bed to slip out of his shoes.

"I missed you, too." Booth replied without looking up at her. "I've gotta tell you Bones, I know you think you hate public speaking, but I've seen you. You're better at it than I am."

Tentatively, Brennan took a few steps toward him. She wove the hem of her top between her hands, clenching and unclenching her fingers, and she couldn't remember ever feeling so nervous. Once the idea had settled earlier it didn't leave her mind, but had instead progressively grown to fruition. "Booth?"

To him it sounded like a laugh, so he kept on with the untying of his shoes and the telling of the story. "No, I'm being completely serious. I was prepared, but once I got up there in front of all those agents and everyone expecting me to have something really great to say, I just started second guessing myself."

She was standing almost directly in front of him, and yet he still hadn't looked up. Brennan didn't take it as an insult so much as proof that he'd become so ingrained in the simple routine that had become their lives. If he looked up at her she might lose her nerve, though if he didn't she'd take it as a sign that it wasn't going to happen. "Booth."

"I know, Bones. I shouldn't, but-" Booth paused as he looked up, feeling almost alarmed that she was suddenly standing so close. "What?"

"I realized something while you were gone." Brennan replied. She reached a hand out and rested it on his shoulder, giving her thumb the luxury of rubbing back and forth slowly against his collar bone.

Booth's eyes lit up at the possibility that she remembered something new. "What was it?"

Telling herself it wasn't that big of a deal and that it had happened many times before didn't help her at all. Instead it served to make her feel more nervous because she was well aware of just how long it had been. Her thumb slipped from fabric to skin, landing close enough that she could feel his pulse beating soundly. "I realized that I missed you."

Booth stared back quizzically, certain they had already covered that conversation already. He settled his hand against her hip and smiled. "You getting all sappy on me here, Bones?"

"No, I was saying-" Brennan paused and felt her cheeks warm. It was childish to feel so embarrassed and she knew if Booth was aware of what she was going for he would probably oblige, but getting them to that point shouldn't have felt as difficult. She stared back into his warm and reassuring eyes and felt his knee nudge hers gently; a sign of encouragement for her to continue. His fingers burned warm against her hip, the thin fabric of her blue pajama top barely making a difference.

"You were saying what?" Booth asked. Every second that passed without her saying anything, though it had only been a few, made the idea slowly click into place in his mind. She couldn't possibly be...could she? His suspicions were confirmed as he felt rather than saw her nudge his legs open before promptly sitting on his lap. He gulped rather audibly. "Don't get mad at me for saying this, but what's going on here?"

She braced herself and was happy as she felt his arms slide to a comfortably familiar place around her waist, keeping her still in one spot. "You have been incredibly patient with me, Booth. You never once gave up hope that I would make a full recovery. I will always be thankful for that. I also realize that my behavior early on after discovering the truth about us was rather immature and selfish on my part, but you still refused to give up on me, and that-" Brennan paused as she shook her head, her eyes misting over. She held it all back, because after all it was not a moment to cry. "I love you, Booth."

"You have no idea." Booth shook his head, finding himself almost entranced in what she was saying. "You're worth it, Temperance. I love you, too."

Brennan framed either side of his face with her hands and pulled him into a kiss, building slowly at first until they both let it get the better of them, Brennan mapping the planes of his chest through his shirt with her hands and Booth by sliding his hands underneath her thin pajama top and letting the weight of both her breasts settle in his hands. His calloused thumb rubbed slowly over a nipple, causing it to harden. Brennan gasped, pulling back from his mouth, making an audible 'smack'.

"God, I'm sorry Bones, I promised myself I'd go slow with this, but-" Booth sighed and tried to collect his breath, leaning his forehead against hers.

Brennan leaned her forehead against his and grinned. "_Don't_ apologize." She replied, leaning further into him so he had to remove one hand in an effort to support their joint weight from collapsing onto the bed. "When I said I missed you, I meant emotionally as well as physically. However-" Brennan grinned deviously against his lips before sliding her hands down to the waistline of his jeans, unclasping the buckle before slowly removing his belt. "I also meant that I missed you...sexually."

Booth could feel the effect her actions were having on him grow even quicker by the second, and he worked to keep his breathing under control. "So, what you're saying is-"

"You're my husband, Booth." Brennan stated matter of factly. The way his hand was massaging her breast as she spoke and made quick work of unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans told her that he knew very well what she was saying. "Unless you have an objection, I'd really like it if we could-" Brennan paused, suddenly hating the scientific way she was about to phrase it. While it was true in the technical sense, what she had when him-what she _remembered_ having with him-was more than that. She leaned in again and kissed him deeply. "Make love to me."

Brennan's lips were tracing down his neck and her hands were moving to take off his shirt, but there was one last thing he had to do before he gave in. "You're not just doing this because you think it's what I want, right?"

"No, this is what I want." Brennan's answer was very simplistic and succinct, but it gave him everything he needed to hear.

Booth breathed slowly, swallowing hard as he shifted her on his lap, using both hands to lift her before moving them on the mattress. He hovered inches over her, planting kisses everywhere his lips landed, wanting to map and remember everything about the moment and what it meant. She smelled like cinnamon and vanilla and other things he couldn't name. She tasted as sweet as her remembered-if not better-and the last thought he had before giving in and letting go of everything else except _them_ was how glad he was to be back home.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: I realize the majority of you are probably out for New Year's Eve parties by now or and spending time with your families, but I did want to try and squeeze this in before 2010. **

**I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone who has read this story, and of course those who have left reviews. An even bigger thanks goes out to those who have done so since the beginning. I would also like to take this final note to ask you, even if you've never done so before, to leave me a review. You can be as detailed as you like. Thank you so much and please...know how greatly they are appreciated! **

* * *

Booth woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming in from the window. He sighed before burrowing his face into the comforter, planting a kiss on Brennan's shoulder. Memories from the night before flashed in his mind. Clearly, he was not in the mood to get up and go to work. They had actually suggested that he take the day off after being gone for the weekend, but at the time he'd refused. As he watched Brennan stir, turning to face him in the early morning light, he wondered if it would be that hard to call and tell them he'd changed his mind.

"Morning." Brennan murmured against the warmth of his skin. She yawned and stretched languidly, reveling in the feeling that was everything finally being the way it was supposed to. "Do you have to go in today?"

He groaned and pulled her close before kissing on her forehead. "Mmm...no." He laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist, fingers tracing along her bare skin. "Yeah, I'm supposed to."

Brennan lifted her head to press her lips to his, slowly letting them linger. "Then maybe we should get up. I'll make breakfast."

"Really?" Booth asked. He wasn't surprised, but her sudden determination made him wonder. "No, we should stay here."

Brennan would have refused had it not been for his lips leaving kisses along her neck. She groaned and feigned trying to push him away. "Five minutes."

Booth shook his head before placing his hands on her shoulders, rolling her until her back was flat against the mattress. "Not good enough," he murmured as he peppered kisses against her collar bone. "Ten."

He certainly knew how to try and bribe her, Brennan thought, and for the moment everything else that mattered like deadlines and D.C. traffic and nosy coworkers that would inevitably ask why she was late drifted away from her mind. She pulled the covers up over them. "Fifteen."

* * *

The week passed with normalcy. Booth spent most of his time at the Hoover completing paperwork while Brennan completed several identifications on cases from limbo. With there not being a new case he didn't have as much of a reason to stop by the lab, but he'd dropped by a few times for signatures and to take Brennan out for lunch. Saturday rolled around and with it a planned party for Angela's birthday at the Hodgins estate.

"Do you have the gift?" Brennan asked as she pinned an earring in, checking her hair the mirror before she turned around.

Booth held up the silver gift bag as he nodded. "Ready to go?"

Brennan grabbed her purse from by the dresser. "We'll need to stop by the bakery on the way; the cake that I ordered should be ready."

It was, and so the made their way to the house, not at all surprised by being among the first guests in attendance. While Hodgins had been the one to plan Angela was able to catch on, thus making it a bit larger than originally planned. There was food and music, not to mention the gifts. Brennan mingled along the edge of the banquet room, speaking mostly with Angela as well as the other squints that happened to be in attendance.

Eventually, the overall noise of the room got to be too much. With Angela spending the majority of her time with Hodgins or floating around the room with the other patrons, Brennan made her way through the kitchen and out onto the back porch. It wasn't that she didn't want to be there-Angela was her best friend, so of course she wanted to help her celebrate-but she needed a few minutes of quiet. Thinking that some fresh air would do her good, she walked down the steps and down to the gazebo.

Night was just setting, casting a light orange glow across the sky. She could just make out her surroundings, from the trees that were near the tennis court to the near wall of the garage where Hodgins kept some of his car collection. Brennan sat down on the top step of the gazebo for a moment, her hand moving to fish the trinkets on her necklace out from under her shirt. She watched as light reflected off the surface, thinking of the people that had given them to her. Parker was her step son, but it was also him that had been partially responsible for helping her remember everything, though she was almost certain he didn't know that.

Booth was...different. Everything that needed to be said about his role in her recovery had already been spoken. Brennan hoped he realized how grateful she was to him for helping her even when she didn't ask or want him to. He was her best friend and her husband, and as Brennan heard footsteps upon the grass she didn't have to look up to realize just how well he knew her.

"Everything okay?" Booth asked, stopping just short of where she sat. He noticed she'd left a few minutes before. Thinking that she just needed to be by herself he was willing to give her that, but as the time passed he didn't want to leave her alone any more than necessary.

Brennan looked up and smiled. She brushed her hands on her knees before standing and walking towards him. Something was on her mind; something that she needed to say but couldn't quite find the words for. Instead, she cleared the space between them and gave him a kiss before pulling back, cupping his cheek in on hand. Her fingers traced across the stubble, framed the bones that defined who he was. She could name them all, but it wouldn't be enough. "I'm fine."

Booth sighed and lifted her hand, linking it with his before letting them both fall, creating a bridge between them. A few weeks before, he wouldn't have believed her. "I'm really glad to hear that."

"I'm glad to hear myself say it as well." Brennan smiled, her eyes shining in the earliest hints of the moon beginning to shine in the sky. She tilted her head toward the gazebo behind them. "This is where we were married."

Booth nodded and gave her hand a squeeze, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. "Kind of a coincidence, don't you think? I mean I know that you don't-"

"I don't believe in coincidences. Things either happen or-" Brennan offered a shrug. "they don't." She felt the cool metal from her necklace against her skin. Technically speaking, she hadn't actually planned for it to happen, but the more she thought about it the more she realized it made sense.

"You were beautiful, Bones. I mean, you still are of course, and I know you've seen the pictures." Booth mused. His words were full of bitter-sweetness, but in reality he wasn't sad. Brennan was back and he wouldn't dare ask for anything more.

"I have seen the pictures, yes." Brennan replied. Her nerves were buzzing because of the thought that suddenly occurred. Maybe it wasn't the best idea or the greatest way to go about it, but she needed him to know. "You're one of the most important people in my life, Booth, and that won't change. There is no way to tell what the future holds for you or me, but I can tell you that I'll be grateful and confident in knowing that I'll have the opportunity to find out. With you." Brennan paused with a smile on her face. She breathed a shaky breath out, eyes fixed on his face as she waited for the words to sink in.

"Bones..." Booth tightened his grip on her hand.

"I realize that it's a little irrational, but I do mean it when I say I don't know what my life would be without you." Brennan nodded in confirmation. Waiting for him to say something next didn't take very long, and she smiled again as she felt him clear the space between them.

Booth hugged her close, pulling her in tight as he breathed out a sigh of relief. He pulled back, brushing her hair back behind her ears before letting his hands rest against either side of her face. "You are an incredible woman, Temperance." Booth closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against her own. "When did you remember?"

Brennan knew the question would come, though she hadn't quite prepared a response. "I don't know. I just came out here to sit for a few minutes, and I-" Brennan shook her head, unable to truly explain it herself. "It's illogical."

"Love's not logical, Bones." Booth said. He could feel her breath against his lips, feel her hands as they rested against his chest.

"I know that now." Brennan replied. She moved toward him and cleared out all the space, feeling the star Parker had given her and the ring Booth had slipped onto her finger the day they were married pressing into her skin. "I love you, Booth. I really do."

Booth nodded and kissed her deeply, wanting to stretch the moment for as long as he could before reality came back and they had other responsibilities. "I do, too. Love you."

In the distance they could hear Angela calling out; something about presents and it being time, so whoever it was that made it outside had better come in soon. "We should probably go back inside." Brennan sighed.

Booth nodded reluctantly. He pulled back and started walking slowly with Brennan matching his stride. She rested a hand against his arm as his fell comfortably against the small of her back. He smiled just as they reached the back porch, thinking that some things never changed.


End file.
